Through Dilemma Comes Devestation
by PikaSass
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to Misty's Dilemma! *COMPLETED* Misty and Ash were united in holy matrimony, but how are things two years on? Who is the evil force that could ultimately tear them apart forever?
1. Prologue

DISLCAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, comprendo?  
  
A/N: Okay, this is me and Graham's first fic! It's the sequel to "Misty's Dilemma" (if you didn't catch that in the summary) and it's sure to be a humdinger! Whatever that is!  
  
  
Misty Ketchum watched the sun rise as she leaned against her husband of two years. The suns rays refelcted the joy on her eighteen-year old face, and made the jewel on her engagement ring glisten like newly discovered gold.   
Ash didn't notice Misty was awake, but she didn't mind. She was happy just to lean against him, breathing in time with him, listening to him softly singing familiar tunes.   
  
The engine of their rarely used car was hardly making a noise as Ash and Misty approached their third hour of driving. They had been taking turns driving throughout their trip overall, which consisted of over twleve hours of driving, and during Ash's most recent leg Misty had fallen asleep around 5 o'clock in the morning. It was now 7:30am, and Misty felt refreshed and revived after her brief nap.   
  
They had spent the previous night at a motel en route to Saffron City, but had to leave early, at 4 o'clock to be precise, to arrive on time to meet Brock.  
  
With such a stunning sunrise, splashing the sky with purples and blues, Misty knew it was going to be a beautiful day in Saffron. A perfect day to end what had been a perfect break away from Cerulean. Violet now had control of the Cerulean Gym. The gym that had caused so much controversey, so much pain, and the gym that had brought Misty and Ash together forever.  
  
Ash started humming one of Misty's favourite songs, "Drowning in a crystal ocean" (A/N: I made that up!), and the both smiled without the other knowing. Ash noticed the "Welcome to Saffron City sign" sign and gently nudged Misty.  
  
"Hey...hey Misty...we're here" he quietly announced.   
  
"Hmmm?" Misty put on a good act of pretending she had just woken up. "Oh, okay. I can't wait to see Brock" she said.  
  
"Yeah. We're an hour early though. What do you wanna do?" Ash stifled a yawn through the question, and Misty shook her head.  
  
"You can sleep. I'll unpack and maybe go swimming" she suggested.  
  
"I'm not tired" Ash protested as they pulled up at their decent looking motel.   
  
"Don't lie, you're terrible at lying" Misty laughed and got out of the car to unpack the trunk.  
  
Ash sighed. "You know me too well. I'll go sign in." He grinned as he took a heavy bag and walked inside, leaving Misty to lock the car. They practically raced to their room so that Ash could sleep. He gratefully flopped down on the comfy queen sized bed and fell asleep. Misty watched him for a moment, softly kissed his cheek, and started unpacking.  
  
After a relaxing swim and a regretful wakening from Ash, the couple made their way down to the lobby. It took them 5 seconds to find Brock, and the reunion was a flurry of hugs, words, and handshakes.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" Brock asked as they ordered their breakfast.  
  
"Things couldn't be better" Ash replied. "It's great you've decided to come back to Pallet with us."  
  
"Yeah, it will be good to live near you guys" Brock smiled. His life in Valencia had ended when Professor Ivy had won a prestigious research award and decided to move to another region to study even more exotic Pokemon. Brock had decided that he would now have to accomplish his dream by himself, and a quiet town like Pallet was the perfect place to study.  
  
"Well, we've got a pretty hectic schedule today in the way of sightseeing...we should get going straight after breakfast" Misty announced. The list included visiting a Pokemon Convention that was running, an aquatic show, a quick visit to Sabrina and her Haunter that had once been Ash's, shopping, seeing a movie, and lunch.  
  
"Now, if you get tired, you tell me straight away. I don't want you collapsing on me" Misty said worridly to Ash. Brock looked on, full of admiration for them. He hoped that one day he would be as happy and in love as Ash and Misty were.   
  
Ash snorted in a huff. "I've slept, and I'm not tired!" he argued. However, he continued to yawn throughout the day, and when they walked through their door at 9:30, both Misty and Ash went straight to bed.  
  
"Don't worry, Ash. We'll go back to Pallet and we won't have to deal with the gym ever again" Misty said soothingly as they lay in the dark. The last two years hadn't been without its strains, but they always pulled through.  
  
"Yeah. It was so nice of Violet to take care of it" Ash said.   
  
Misty smiled, thinking of her eccentric sister. "She loves it. Now get some sleep, and before you know it, we'll be on our way to Pallet."  
  
"Home...we can finally settle down, relax...does a family come anywhere into the picture?" Ash asked sleepily.  
  
Misty discreetly smiled. "Maybe. Goodnight Ash." And with that they both fell asleep.  
  
It wasn't long before Misty woke up to loud noises on the roof. It was raining bucketfuls and she was surprised after seeing such a beautiful sunrise less than 24 hours ago. The alarm clock visually announced that it was 2:35am and Misty was about to resume sleeping when a familiar noise startled her. The phone?  
  
"Who's calling at 2:30 in the morning?" Misty angrily muttered. She picked up with an irritated "Hello?" as her greeting. The silence she got on the other end irritated her furthur. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A slight, almost inaudible sound rang through her ears. It almost sounded like crying.  
  
"Misty...I need to speak to Ash..." The inaudible sound turned to a voice Misty instantly recognised.  
  
"Dehlia? What's wrong?" Misty asked in concern. Something couldn't be right if Ash's mother was calling at 2:30 in the morning. The words turned into sobs and Misty started mentally panicking.  
  
"Is Ash there?" Dehlia choked out.  
  
"He's asleep, I can't really wake him" Misty replied.  
  
"Misty, as your mother-in-law I am ordering you to wake Ash up" Dehlia said, almost severley.  
  
"Why?" Misty asked, not usually this persistant.  
  
"Because..." Dehlia took in a breath and continued in a trembled voice. "Because his father just...died..." Dehlia burst into tears again as Misty absorbed the intial shock.  
  
"Michael's dead?" Misty whispered in disbelief.  
  
"He was attacked by a wild Rhyhorn...you have to get Ash..." Dehlia was cut off as the connection went dead due to the storm. Misty sat in the dark clutching the receiver before she slowly put it back down. She stared at Ash. After Michael had accepted the fact that Ash was a gym leader, Ash had grown close to the father he thought he'd lost. Misty didn't want to be the one to break his heart like this, but she had no choice.  
  
"Ash...Ash...c'mon Ash, this is important." Misty shook him as he reluctantly opened his eyes.  
  
"Misty? What's going on?" he asked. He saw that Misty's eyes were jewelled with tears and felt a panic create in his stomach.  
  
"Your mom just called...your dad just...he died from a Rhyhorn attack." Misty's heart shattered at the sight of Ash's shocked face.   
  
A/N: Woo-hoo, prologue completed! Look out for the next chapters, coming soon, from Sarah and Graham! 


	2. The Emotional Journey

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or associate with anyone who does!  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter was written by Graham, my co-writer, and now we are well underway!   
  
  
"Ash I'm so sorry."   
  
It took a few more seconds for the information to really hit home in Ash's mind. Then he became all frantic with words coming out at a hundered miles an hour. The only sentence Misty could make out from what her husband was saying was, "Mist tell me you're joking." She dropped her head sadly in response to his question.   
  
"Wh...when did it happen?" Ash managed to choke out from behind the lump in his throat   
  
"Your mom did not say she was to upset," replied Misty with tears in her eyes.   
  
She then pulled Ash's head up in her hands and was shocked at what she saw. Instead of a look of grief and sadness, all that was there was anger and bitterness. Ash got off the bed and quickly got dressed.   
  
"Ash, where are you going, it's 3am?" Misty asked, a slight panic rising to her throat.   
  
"I just gotta clear my head. We will leave for Pallet in the morning. I would like to hike home like the old days, if that's ok with you and Brock. We can pay this hotel to drive the car back." And with that he left the room.   
  
Misty sat there in total shock with many thoughts running through her mind. A sense of hurt and rejection stood out the most due to the fact that Ash could not talk to her about it. Then soundly that was replaced with fear and panic. "What if he does something stupid" she thought. Suddenly the door to there room clicked open and she looked up to see Brock.   
  
"Misty what's wrong? What's happened? I just saw Ash in the hallway and he did not even acknowledge me." Misty look up at her friend who had been like an older brother figure to both her and Ash.   
  
"Michael just passed away."   
  
  
It was now 8:30 the following morning and Misty had not gotten any sleep, for Ash had still not returned, and she was in a right panic. Brock had stay to keep his friend company.   
  
"Misty, would you calm down, he has probably just gone somewhere to think like he said" Brock tried to reassure her. Misty, full of worry and panic for her husband, then just exploded at her friend.   
  
"IT'S OKAY FOR YOU IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM, YOU CAN WALK AWAY, BUT I CAN'T, I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!"   
  
Brock was taken aback by this and decided to back off. Misty's expression softened and she look at her friend "I am sorry Brock. I know you love and are worried about him too."  
  
Just then the door opened and Ash walked in. Upon seeing that he was okay Misty ran up to him and threw her arms round him. Ash just stood there holding his wife at arms length as she sobbed into his shoulder.   
  
"Where were you, I was worried sick!" she managed to choke out between sobs.   
  
Ash just looked down at her and said in a cold tone "I am fine, are we ready to go?"   
  
At this cold hearted gesture he had just put upon his wife Brock had seen enough. He went up to Ash and grabbed him by the throat and threw him in his room. Brock locked the door and stared at his friend of 8 years with a look of disgust on his face.   
  
"Look man, I am sorry about your dad but that is no reason to treat her like that" Brock said in an angered tone. Ash looked at his friend and was about to say something when the anger set in.   
  
"You worry about your own love life okay?" he snapped back.   
  
By this time Brock had had enough. Ash had definatly hit a nerve with that verbal assault. He pounced on Ash grabbing him by the collar   
  
"Listen you dumb jackass, you got a woman in there who loves you more than life itself, who's worried sick about you, and all you can do is wallow in your own self pity." He paused, and continued in a quieter tone. "People die Ash, it is a fact of life, it does get easier. But please for Misty's sake learn to grow up will ya?" With that parting shot he left Ash alone with his thoughts.   
  
  
It was now night fall and the only light seen was of the glowing camp fire glow around the camp area the 3 travelling companions had set up just on the outskirts of the Viridian forest. Ash had not spoken a word all day and Misty was becoming more worried. She decided to try and talk with her husband.   
  
"How you holding up, honey?" Misty asked with a concerned look on her face. Ash's snapped his head back.   
  
"Fine" he said bluntly. By this time Misty had reached her boiling point. With the days worth of hurtful emotion built up inside her, she rushed over to him and started hitting him in the chest while tears ran down her checks.   
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO COLD HEARTED TO ME? WHATS WRONG?" Ash grab her hands and stop her from hitting him.   
  
"You want to know what's wrong Mist. Fine I'll tell you ok I'M AFFARID OKAY? I, Ash Ketchum, am afraid" Ash put his arm round hr waste.   
  
Misty looked up. "Of what?" she asked, concern in her voice.   
  
Ash paused for a minute. "That I won't get through this like you did. I'm afraid of the state we will find my mom in we get home. I'm just afraid Mist."   
  
By this time Ash was getting drowzee. They slumped into their sleeping bags, but the silence was broken again by Misty.   
  
"But why have you shut me out?" Her voice quivered. She found it hard to believe, but she was scared of her husband.  
  
Ash sighed took a deep breath and began to speak "To protect you." He stopped for a minute then continued. "I can't let what happened to my father happen to you."   
Misty looked at her husband with all the love in the world. "You think that Ryhorn was for you don't you?"   
Ash put his arm around his wife "I know it was. Giovanni always said he would be back for us after we closed down his operation during our time in the Orange Islands. He may have gotten my father but there is no way he is getting mom, and there is no chance in hell he is getting you."   
  
Misty nodded as her husband finished. He had fallen into a deep sleep. She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his warm body. As she looked up at the stars all she could hear was Brock lightly snoring. Misty giggled to herself. It was nice to be back travelling again like the old days, she just wished the circumstances were different. For tomorrow they would be in Pallet. At that thought she sighed, for the emotional roller coster that her, her love and her friend have been on the last 24hours would surely get a lot scarier.   
  
  
A/N: Yay, chapter one completed! I'm going to write chapter 2 today, so stay tuned for more exciting action from this story! 


	3. The Dreaded Confirmation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. Let's keep it short and sweet, huh?  
  
A/N: Alrighty, chapter 2 of this exciting installment. I'd like to thank Graham for writing chapter 1, but now it's my turn, so here we go!  
  
The next day dawned early, causing Brock and Misty to wake up earlier that they would have usually preferred. Ash had been sleeping fitfully, and had often called out for his father in his sleep.  
  
Misty sighed as Brock started preparing breakfast. "I'm so worried about him" she said quietly.  
  
Brock looked up. "I know, so am I. But he'll get through it, we can be sure of that."  
  
"Really?" Misty smiled warily, doubting her friend's words.   
  
The smell of waffles protuded Ash's slumber and he slowly opened his eyes. Realising he was in a sleeping bag in the middle of a forest, he had a fleeting thought of being aged ten. But the image was soon shattered when he remembered where he was going and why he was going there.  
  
Misty was first to notice Ash awake and she rubbed his back as she spoke gently. "Hey Ash. How did you sleep?" Misty knew the answer to that, but she needed to see how Ash would react this morning after his performance the previous day.  
  
"Horribly. I can't...stop thinking...about him" Ash explained in a choked up voice.  
  
"We'll get to Pallet today, okay? We'll just keep walking until we get there" Brock promised.  
  
"Damn right we will" Ash softly agreed. There was no enthusiasm in his voice like there usually would be at the prospect of going home, but no one could blame him. Pallet was not only his home, but the birth, home, and death place of Michael.  
  
A hearty breakfast soon put them on track, and Ash quietly but quickly lead the way.  
  
"Ash slow down, we can't keep up!" Misty pleaded. "You'll collapse!" She said the phrase in genuine worry.  
  
"We've gotta get there, we might miss the funeral, Mom might be attacked by Giovanni..." Ash said. Misty ran a few paces and grabbed his sleeve. Ash stopped, but he didn't turn around. Brock caught up and the three of them stood silently in the middle of Viridian Forest.  
  
"Ash, look at me." Misty nearly commanded the sentance. Ash didn't move and it brought tears to Misty's eyes. "Please." Her voice broke on the one word, and it made Ash flinch. He slowly turned around but didn't meet her eyes with his.  
  
"What?" he mumbled.  
  
Misty moved her hand from his sleeve up to his face. She stroked his cheek and smiled when he finally looked at her. "I'm worried about you because I love you. Stop thinking about Giovanni. If it was him..."  
  
"It was him" Ash interrupted.  
  
Misty paused. "He'll be caught and arrested within, what, a week? He can't get us, or your mom" she assured him.  
  
Ash shook his head. "He got Dad."  
  
"Shhh" Misty hushed him. "We don't know that."  
  
Ash felt the tears well up and Misty noticed his body start to tremble. She immediatly put her arms around him and he started sobbing into her shoulder. It was the first time he had cried since hearing the news, and his tears showed that, considering how unlimited and free flowing they were.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so...confused...scared..." Ash wailed. Misty smiled at Brock, both relieved at this show of true emotion.   
  
"I know, I know" Misty whispered. She did know. She had been through the same thing with her mother.   
  
Ash pulled away and looked at her soft, loving face. "God, I love you" he said tenderly. Misty answered the statement with her smile.   
  
Brock breathed a discreet sigh of relief, when he noticed something at the same time Ash and Misty did. It was a rustling noise, coming from a bush just beside them. They all froze, glued to the one spot, scared to move. Yet curiosity got the better of Ash, and he approached the bush slowly, thinking he could hear Misty's silent pleas to stay back.  
  
"It's probably a Pokemon" Ash muttered, but fear still held the dominant place in his heart. He was about two feet from the bush when a figure jumped out, causing Ash to jump back to Brock and Misty.  
  
Clad in black including a balaclava, a man not much older than Brock pointed a pistol directly at Misty. Ash and Brock wasted no time jumping in front of her, but the gunman wasted no time pulling the trigger. A solo shot echoed through the forest, followed by...  
  
Silence.  
  
Ash immediatly thought the worse, considering Misty and Brock had both fallen over. But he soon found his best friend clutching his arm, doubled over in pain.  
  
"Brock! Where did he get you?" Ash asked as he and Misty rushed over. Neither of them thought of the shock that was going through their bodies as they attended to their badly injured friend.  
  
Brock grimaced, clenching his teeth to try and stop the pain that was circulating his body. "My...my shoulder..." He lifted his hand to reveal a bloody, thoroughly messy wound that made Misty go pale, and Ash feel sick.  
  
"Oh my God...Ash, what are we gonna do?" Misty asked. She had used her intiative and was pulling a cloth out of her bag as she spoke. She applied pressure, hoping that it would stop or at least slow the bleeding down.  
  
Ash looked on, knowing who had done this. He had sent someone to do his dirty work. "I'll kill Giovanni for this" Ash swore through clenched teeth. He turned back to Brock and thought of the only possible solution.  
  
"I'll run to Pallet. It's only...half an hour?" Ash calculated this with his map. "I'll get help. Just stay here and if anyone sees you, use your self-defence skills." Ash smiled at his wife who had taken self-defence for six months the previous year. Ash had thought it was stupid at the time, but now he was grateful she had done it.  
  
"What if someone comes for you?" Misty asked as she found another cloth, the first one completly stained from Brock's extensive blood flow.  
  
"I'll be alright" Ash reassured her. "I've got our location, so now I'm off. Love ya." With a quick kiss on her cheek, Ash sprinted off and left Misty to help the seriously wounded Brock.  
  
"Love you too" Misty whispered.  
  
Ash ran and ran, his intense training from being a gym leader now a key asset to his stamina. Tears spilled over from his eyes, but he didn't sob. He was too focussed on his goal.  
  
Get to Pallet. A.S.A.P.  
  
The small country town was within viewing distance after twenty minutes solid running. Ash didn't feel the pain in his legs, or notice his heart, pumping with the strain.  
  
He only saw Pallet.  
  
Eight minutes later he was there, and he stopped to suck in the sweet country air he had been born and raised with. The main road presented two phone booths, one occupied. Ash ran into the other one and nearly crashed into the phone.  
  
"Operator...I need...ambulance..." Ash panted the half-sentance as his exhaustion caught up with him.  
  
"Okay kid, slow down, what's happened here?" a monotone voice replied, obviously not aware of his age.  
  
"My friend's been shot in the shoulder, with a pistol." Ash gave the operator the co-ordinates of Brock's position in the forest, and could hear tapping of a keyboard on the other side.  
  
"We might have to get a chopper in there, that's a pretty far out place. Are you on a cell phone?"  
  
"No, I'm in Pallet town. You have to get my wife too, she's with him, you can't leave her by herself for a minute" Ash begged.  
  
"Aren't we protective then? Okay, a chopper's on the way in, we'll get them to Pallet General Hospital in about half an hour" the operator announced.  
  
"Thankyou" Ash sighed, grateful that help was now on the way.  
  
"Did you shoot him?" the operator inquired.  
  
Ash was disgusted. "Of course not, he's my best friend! I know who shot him, it was someone from Team Rocket, someone sent from Giovanni. I wanna charge him. With numerous things."  
  
"You got any proof on that?"  
  
Ash paused. "Well...no..."  
  
The operator sighed. "Sorry, kid, you can't charge the guy unless you got proof."  
  
Ash gave in. It was true, he had no proof. That Rhydon could have been wild, it was what people would believe. He hung up the phone two minutes later and racked his brain to remember the way to the hospital.  
  
"Wait, Mom..." He suddenly remembered why he had planned to come here and the grief hit him again. He silently slotted more coins in and dialed the phone number he knew so well.   
  
Three rings were heard before a quiet, "Hello?"  
  
"Mom? It's me, I'm in Pallet" Ash went straight in, not beating around the bush.  
  
"Ash, why aren't you here?" Dehlia had the same trait as Ash when it came to beating around the bush.  
  
"Brock's been shot..."   
  
Dehlia gasped when she heard the sentance. "Oh my God, is he alright?"  
  
"Well, he was bleeding a lot, but they're flying him to the hospital here now. I've gotta go meet them, Misty's with him. But as soon as I can, I'll come see you" Ash promised. It was then he noticed the sobbing.  
  
"Ash...oh baby, you don't deserve this...you got on so well with him" Dehlia cried.  
  
"I know." Ash sniffled, holding back his tears, trying to brave. "I'll be there ASAP. Trust me. Love you mom, be careful" he cautioned.  
  
Dehlia couldn't figure out why Ash had warned her to be careful, but she solemnly said goodbye and hung up, desperatly needing to see her son.  
  
Ash walked the short distance to the hospital, a million things going through his mind. What if the chopper got to the site and Misty had been shot too? What if they had both been shot dead? He prayed for the best and was relieved when a chopper touched down five minutes after he arrived at the hospital.  
  
Brock was wheeled in by a gurney, but he was unconscinuous. Ash felt a lump in his throat, knowing that he could now lose him too. Misty delicatly stepped off the chopper and ran into Ash's arms, both of them crying with relief and fear.  
  
"Ash, I dunno what happened...we were talking, and he suddenly went limp...I thought he was going to die..." Misty's words were muffled, but Ash caught them all.  
  
"He's gonna be fine. He'll be fine." Ash hugged her fiercly, overjoyed to have her in his arms again. He knew what had to be done now. For her sake. He didn't want to, but it was the only way to protect her. As they walked in, arms around each others shoulders, Ash was thinking about how he was going to break it to her.  
  
  
A/N: Ooooh, intrigued? Actually you've probably figured out what's gonna happen and are bored to death, right? Well tell me, reviews are always good! Look out for chapter 3, coming soon from my pal Graham! :) 


	4. Reunions and Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, or associate with anyone who does.  
  
A/N: Oooh, the intrigue is killing me! Okay, this chapter was written by me, but the next two will be written by Graham, so I can have a break! Phew!  
  
He was wearing his very first suit. It seemed strange to think he had worn a tuxedo before wearing a plain suit, but nonetheless, here he was. And as Ash stared at his reflection in the full length mirror, he sighed. The suit was dark and sombre, which seemed appropriate for a funeral yet so inappropriate for Ash. He couldn't believe this was happening - his father's funeral.  
  
Ash desperatly wanted to punch out the mirror. He shouldn't be here and he needed to vent his anger out on something other than his wife.   
  
He trudged downstairs with his head bowed, revealing unusually slick hair. He found everyone else sitting at the kitchen table, all in black, Delia with black trails of mascara already imprinted on her cheeks.  
  
"Okay, are we ready?" Brock asked. He had made a full recovery, with his only complaint being a throbbing shoulder from time to time.   
  
Everyone nodded, but silently said "no". No-one was ready, or wanted to be ready, but they had no choice.  
  
Misty's black dress and hat were in sharp contrast to her bright red hair, and she gently squeezed Ash's hand as they approached the church. For a moment, Ash had a mad desire to run away, and Misty could sense it. She gripped his hand tighter, and got a weak squeeze back.  
  
This was going to be the hardest thing in the world for Delia and Ash, and the whole congregation knew it as they walked up to the front pew.   
  
The casket was beautifully decorated with roses and tulips, and a single photo of Michael taken a month before his death.  
  
Ash noticed the song that the organist was playing was Michael's favourite, as it was also considered the Pokemon League anthem. He recalled the chorus to "Striving" as it played in the background:  
  
"I'm gonna strive to be the best,  
Won't give up or stop to rest,  
Gotta catch 'em, gotta win,  
And strive for glory to pass to my kin."  
  
Ash knew the tears were coming. Michael had lived for Pokemon and the song fitted him perfectly. He was the best in Ash's eyes, and Ash wondered if the talent had been passed down to him.  
  
The minister started while Ash kept his head low. Then for one fleeting moment Ash looked to his right, and saw the last person he expected to be there. Gary Oak.  
  
Ash couldn't look at him as the first hymn started. He was too self-absorbed in his grief, which had really hit home with this service. It was too real now.   
  
Delia cried through the whole service, and even Misty and Brock, who had hardly known Michael, shed a few tears.   
  
The service ended 45 minutes after it had begun with a beautiful rendention of "Amazing Grace" by the church's choir, and Ash walked out holding on to his mother's arm, as they followed the pallbearers.  
  
As he stood by the church with Delia, Misty and Brock, he caught a glimpse of two people he never wanted to see again. Anger pulsed through his veins when he saw Jesse and James from Team Rocket, who seemed to be looking on in confusion at their surroundings. His first instinct was to punch one of them out, even Jesse - even though Ash would never usually hit a lady.  
  
He strode over and clenched his fists up, the severe anger in his eyes obvious. Jesse and James didn't take long to spot it either, and were instantly scared of the boy who seemed to have grown up overnight.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You know you have no right to be here!" Ash's voice got louder and Misty immediatly walked over, not wanting a physical conflict to develop.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's going on?" James asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Ash yelled. He noticed Misty approaching and suddenly felt concerned for her safety. "Misty, stay back" he whispered.  
  
Misty shook her head and glared at the two confused villains.  
  
"No, honestly, what's happened?" Jesse asked genuinly. Ash was steaming.  
  
"Like you don't know. Your leader killed my father! And he probably sent you to shoot Misty." Ash pointed at James, who was quaking and shaking his head. "Had a bad aim though, huh Jimmy? You got Brock instead, but I'm sure you were just as satisfied with that!" Ash was sobbing hysterically by the end of the sentance, and Jesse and James knew they would have to explain.  
  
"We're not on Team Rocket anymore, honest! We left after you shut the operation in the Orange Islands. Giovanni wanted us to kill both Pokemon and humans, and we couldn't do that. So we left before he became too obsessed" Jesse explained.  
  
Ash sniffled as the tears continued to fall down his blotched cheeks. It was then he noticed that they weren't wearing their Halloween-type uniform. "Are...are you serious?"  
  
"Of course! We had no idea your dad...passed away..." James mumbled the last part, feeling truly sorry for what had happened but not able to express himself.  
  
Ash couldn't speak, he could only stand hopelessly as yet more tears cascaded from his eyes. He shook his head, unable to believe it, but willing to accept their honesty.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Misty asked.  
  
"We only just arrived. We had no idea what was going on" Jesse supplied, noticing the engagement and wedding rings on Misty's left hand. She raised an eyebrow. "How old are you again?"  
  
"Eighteen" Misty replied warily, sick of answering this and the next question she knew was coming.  
  
"How long you been married?" Jesse sneered, thinking it was a joke.  
  
"Two wonderful years" Misty smiled. Jesse's smirk fell as she saw the wedding band on Ash's hand and realised what had happened.  
  
"Oh. I see." It was all she could say. James filled in for her.  
  
"Ash...we never knew. We're so sorry. We're staying in Viridian City if you ever want to, you know...stop by and visit" James said.   
  
Ash was surprised by the words. He never expected to hear them from James. "Thanks. That means...a lot to me" he managed to get out.  
  
The two of them smiled and discreetly backed off as Misty embraced Ash, yet again worried about him.  
  
"They had nothing to do with it...then who did?" Misty asked in curiosity.  
  
"I told you. Giovanni. Misty, I have to talk to you when we get back. Urgently." Ash said the words seriously and Misty felt the traces of nervousness mount inside her.  
  
"Okay Ash. Sure thing." Misty smiled and walked back to the church arm-in-arm with him. She sensed his arm tensing up and wondered what on earth could be worrying him so bad, apart from his silly worries about Giovanni.  
  
A reception was held at a function centre two blocks from Ash's house, but neither Ash nor Delia had the strength to stay more than a couple of minutes. They basically thanked everyone and left for home with Brock and Misty close behind.   
  
As soon as they walked through the front door, Ash kissed his mother on the cheek and whispered into her ear: "I have to talk to Misty." It was all he needed to say, and Delia nodded with understanding.  
  
Misty raised an eyerbrow as Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her into the guest bedroom. He immediatly shut and locked the door while Misty sat on the bed and watched in amused wonder.  
  
"Okay Ash, what's sooo important that it couldn't wait and can't be said in front of anyone else." She rolled her eyes as she said it.  
  
"Misty, this is serious. I can't have what happened to my dad happen to you" Ash said severly as he sat down next to her and grasped her hands tightly.  
  
"It won't happen to me. Nobody is out to get me, or you, or your mother. You're just being silly" Misty said.  
  
"And Brock getting shot? Was that silly? No, it wasn't silly Misty, it was intended for you. He pointed the gun at you and if Brock hadn't jumped out he would've got you. Don't you understand that?" Ash said desperatly. He loved her too much to lose her.  
  
Misty sighed. "I do understand that. But Ash, these murderers come out of nowhere every day. It's disgusting, but they do it for kicks."  
  
"IT WAS HIM, MISTY! IT WAS GIOVANNI!" Ash yelled, taking Misty by surprise. He sighed and collected himself. "I shouldn't yell at you, I'm sorry, but it's the only way to get through to you right now" he explained.  
  
Misty shook her head. "I hear you. I just think you're wrong."  
  
Ash sighed. "I'm going to do something that we're both gonna hate, but it's for your own good. I can't have you hanging around here knowing that Giovanni and his henchmen are out to get us."  
  
Misty suddenly got scared. What was Ash talking about? "Ash...don't do anything stupid."  
  
"You have to go back to Cerulean" Ash blurted out.  
  
Misty gasped. "Cerulean?! I can't go back there! Ash, I REFUSE to go back there!" she protested.  
  
"But you have to! If you don't, you'll get killed! Can't you see the pattern here? It was Dad, then Brock, then it'll be either you or Mom, and then he'll come after me. I can tackle him, but you can't" Ash explained.  
  
Misty shook her head. "Ash Ketchum, if you send me back, I swear to God I'll divorce you. You can't send me back there against my own will."  
  
"Then that's what I'm willing to do. If you divorce me, I'll be devestated...I can't live without you, Mist. But if you don't go, then I may be without you forever earlier than scheduled" Ash said.  
  
Misty's eyes filled with tears. "You're willing to divorce me to save my life?"  
  
"I don't want to, but if you really do...which I pray you don't, cos I love you too much..."  
  
Misty smiled. "I would never want to divorce you, Ash. It was an empty threat." Two tears spilled over and she drooped her head. "I can't go back there without you" she whispered.   
  
"Yes you can. You can. You must. Your life depends on it" Ash said.  
  
"But what about YOUR life? How are you gonna take out Giovanni?" Misty panicked.  
  
"My Pokemon have the ability to do whatever I command them to do. If I yell out blue murder, they will do it. I have no doubt in my mind about that." Ash lifted her face up to meet his eyes. "I can't have you stay here. Mom is going to Lavender to stay with her mother for a while anyway, but we'd have to sneak you off so Giovanni doesn't find out and come after you."  
  
Misty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening. She had left Ash once before, and that was painful enough. She couldn't bear to leave him now knowing his life was at stake.  
  
"Misty? You'll have to go tomorrow at midnight" Ash quietly announced.  
  
Misty started trembling. "No..." she whispered.  
  
"You're going. I'll call you every day, I promise. Violet won't mind if you stay a couple of weeks" Ash said.  
  
"Weeks" Misty repeated dimly. "A couple of weeks."  
  
"Yeah. Until I track him down and bring him down, you can't come back or let anyone but your sisters know where you are" Ash said seriously.  
  
Misty hesitated, but finally nodded. "I'll go. But you've got to call me *every* day, no exceptions. If you don't call, I'll come back. I love you, you know." She playfully poked him and smiled.  
  
Ash smiled back and hugged her tightly as her tears hit his jacket. "Don't worry about me. We'll just get you off safely and get this creep. And *then* we'll settle down" he promised.  
  
Misty's mind travelled back to that conversation they had had in bed that night at Saffron, only a couple of hours before this whole thing had unravelled. She sighed and clutched onto Ash tightly. She hated to let him go, even for a couple of weeks, but that was only because her heart was only for him.  
  
A/N: I liked that chapter! Hope you did too! Please review, can't wait to hear your comments. Should we keep going, or quit while we're ahead? Anyways, let us know! 


	5. The Battelines Are Drawn

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, nor does the person who wrote this chapter. So don't sue us!!  
  
A/N: Finally, sorry to leave you all hanging soooo long! Chapter 4 is finally up! This part was written by Graham, and don't be discouraged by the fact it is short, it is CRUCIAL to the story!   
  
Ash awoke early the next morning for a reason unknown to him. He tried to get up but Misty had a vice like grip on his neck. Trying his best not to wake her, he finally swarmed free about 10 minutes later and went downstairs to the kitchen were he sparingly found Brock.  
  
"Yo Brocko what are you doing up?" Brock looked up from his coffee and answered his question.  
  
"Aw hey man could not sleep this shoulder is giving me trouble, what about you?"   
  
Ash poured himself a coffee and sat at the table beside his friend. "Misty."   
  
Brock looked at his friend. "Are you sure this is how you wanna do this Ash? I mean you and Misty ain't been apart except for that five year period after her mother died, I dunno if she could handle being back there were it all started."  
  
"I know Brock it kills me to do it to her but and I have tried to think of another option but for the life of me I can't." Ash buried his face in his hands and Brock looked at his friend with a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"So what are you gonna do once she has gone back home?" Ash looked up at his friend with a look of pure hatred on his face.  
  
"Simple I'm gonna find him, and then I'm gonna kill him."  
  
Brock spat out his coffee. "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY" Brock replied in a shocked tone.   
  
Ash looked up from his cup with tears forming in his eyes. "You think I wanna do this Brock? It is the only way I can be sure that everything held dear to me will be safe."  
  
"But you don't even know where to begin to look" Brock pointed out.   
Ash looked at Brock with a smile "True, but we do have old connections on our side."  
  
"You don't mean...?"  
  
"That's right Jess and Jimmy. They are staying in Viridian."   
  
Brock shook his head in disbelief. "Ash, they always messed things up when they were part of Team Rocket. Are you sure - " Brock was cut off by Ash's harsh tone.  
  
  
  
"THEY'RE ALL WE'VE GOT, BROCK!" Ash paused for a minute and sighed at his friend and spoke in a quieter tone. "Look man, I'm sorry, she ain't even gone yet and I am missing her like crazy."  
  
"That's ok man it's understandable." He laughed suddenly. A realization had hit Brock and his laugh was replaced with his face full of concern. "Ash you do realize that by doing this we may not come back alive."  
  
"Yeah, the thought had crossed my mind. But if I go, I'll make sure that bastard comes with me."   
  
Brock got out of his seat and walked over to his friend "And Misty?"   
  
"What about her? What do you mean Brock?'  
  
"Ash, she almost killed herself once before when her mother died. Losing you might be enough to push her over the edge completely."  
  
Ash looked at his friend then suddenly the revalidation of what he was saying hit home. "Shit, what the hell do I do now Brock? Not only is she in danger here with me, she is a danger to herself."   
  
Brock put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There is one way to take care of one of those, you know."   
  
Ash looked at him in horror. "You don't mean..."   
  
Brock looked down at his friend and smiled. "Yup it looks like Misty is coming hunting."  
  
A/N: Ooooh, I've gotta write chapter 5 now! Thanks to Graham for writing this part, it's gonna be an awesome story now that we're into it!! Stay tuned for more soon! 


	6. Decisions, Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, okay? Don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Okay, here we are with chapter 5, sorry if it took a while for it to go up, I've been in Wellington for the past 5 days. But I wrote it up there, so here it is now!  
  
Misty woke up two hours later, after a fitful night tossing and turning in bed. She awoke to a sight she never wanted to see - Ash packing a suitcase.  
  
"Please don't make me go" she whispered, tears flooding her eyes as she spoke. Ash heard her and paused. He was still angry at what Brock had suggested two hours eariler. Misty couldn't come with them, she was too easy a target.  
  
"You have to" Ash said simply, stubborn as always but only for the good of his wife. He sighed and sat down beside her. "This is the only way I can protect you."  
  
"You've said that several times now" Misty pointed out. "Look, I can help out, I can, um...I can..." She panicked, looking for an excuse to stay. Suddenly, it sprung to her. "Ash, I can help you find him! Please Ash, I could honestly help!" Misty was desperatly pleading and they both knew it.  
  
"No" Ash immediatly replied, sending Misty's aqua eyes in a downcast of disappointment. He stood back up and resumed her packing. He checked his watch and gave her a wary smile. "14 hours to go. I've finalised the details with Violet and there is no way you can leave the house until midnight, Cinderella."  
  
Misty gave a short laugh. She motivated herself to get out of bed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she came up behind him.   
  
"My Prince Charming will come back for me, won't he?" she asked, leaning her head on his back.  
  
Ash turned around and kissed her forehead. "As soon as I've done what I have to do. But for now we're just gonna have to play a game of paitence" he explained. They remained in the embrace for three minutes before Ash broke away. "Gotta finish your packing" he said quietly.  
  
Misty shook her head. "Leave it" she whispered, and passionatly kissed him, not wanting to waste their last day together.  
  
*******  
  
"Ash!" Delia Ketchum's voice rang through her house and her son somberly walked downstairs with Misty close behind.  
  
"What is it, Mom?" Ash queried.  
  
Delia held out an envelope. "This came in the mail for you. No return address though" she noted.  
  
Ash stared at it in puzzlement. The address was hand written, but not in any hand he recognised. He shrugged and opened it anyway, but he immediatly wished he hadn't.  
  
It was a single piece of paper, folded once with a message that sent chills down Ash's spine: "One M.K. down, one M.K. to go."  
  
Ash hid the note from Misty and felt an angry sob clutch at his throat. He knew the initials were for Michael and Misty Ketchum, and he was now more determined than ever to find Giovanni.  
  
"Who's it from, Ash?" Delia asked.  
  
Ash shook his head. "It's...um...a Pokemon newsletter, nothing important" he lied. Misty had her own suspicions but kept them to herself, in front of Delia at least.   
  
A moment later Brock walked through the front door, grocery bags in hand and surveyed the scene: Delia and Misty looking in confusion at Ash, who was holding a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey, everything okay?" he asked. They were all glad for the ice-breaker and Misty turned to face him.  
  
"Everything's fine, did you get the stuff for dinner?" she asked politly.  
  
"But of course!" Brock said grandly, holding out the shopping bags that contained a week's full of groceries.   
  
Dinner was quiet that evening. If there had been a thought interpreter, it would've been jammed, for there were many thoughts travelling through each individual mind.  
  
Misty's was probably the busiest though. She was desperatly thinking of ways to stay without making Ash angry. Why had he gotten angry when she had first suggested it anyway? What was the deal? She didn't care if she had to wear an all-over bullet-proof suit and stay locked in the Ketchum house for however long this took - she knew she couldn't go back to Cerulean without him. It was too much bad deja vu for her.  
  
As dinner ended, and Brock presented a colossal cheesecake that he had "whipped up" earlier that afternoon, Misty discreetly asked Ash if they could "talk." Ash knew the phrase well and inwardly cringed, not wanting to bear another serious discussion.  
  
The two walked into Ash's room and Misty locked the door. Biting her lip, she walked over to Ash and folded her arms bravely, praying that she could stand up to his stubborness.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, let's get one thing straight: you cannot force me on to that plane, and you're not going to either." It was a bold statement, and Ash was taken aback by Misty's tone. She hadn't used it since her mother had died.  
  
"We talked about this Misty..."  
  
"No, WE didn't talk about it, YOU talked about it and gave me no options!" Misty's voice was getting louder and Ash knew that one decibal higher could travel down to Brock and Delia's ears.  
  
"Don't you see, Misty? There are no options! I hate to do this to you, but it's our only hope" Ash explained for what felt like the millionith time.  
  
Misty stood her ground. "Okay, I've tried reasoning, explaining, begging...so now I'll try simplifying. I'm not going. Period."  
  
"Yes you are" Ash replied.  
  
Misty scowled. "No, I'm not! I may be your wife, Ash, but you can't control me."  
  
"You're going, no question. Not unless you wanna get killed for something you hardly even understand" Ash retorted coldly.  
  
"Well isn't that what you're doing anyway?!" Misty yelled, her anger reaching boiling point. She had never been this angry at Ash, except for maybe the gym incident two years ago.   
  
The voices could clearly be heard from the kitchen downstairs, where Delia and Brock were worridly listening as they cleaned up the dinner dishes.  
  
"Do you think I should go and talk to them?" Delia asked in concern for her son and daughter-in-law.  
  
Brock shook his head. "Don't bother. They're adults, they can figure this out. They need to let off some steam, they've been through a lot in the past week or so" he explained.  
  
Delia nodded, but couldn't help feeling a twang of panic inside of her as the voices upstairs got louder.  
  
"Look Misty, I love you. You know that. Don't think I'm enjoying sending you away, because I'm not" Ash said calmly, trying to cool the hostility surrounding them.  
  
"Well you won't have to suffer if I'm not going" Misty shrugged, trying to stay aloof through her anger.  
  
"I'll suffer more knowing that you're here in more danger than you can imagine! I love you too much to..."  
  
"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU'D LET ME DECIDE FOR MYSELF!" Misty screamed, losing all paitence with her husband. She stomped over to her packed bags and angrily opened them up.  
  
"Misty...what are you doing?" Ash asked nervously. She didn't answer as she grabbed both bags and tipped the contents out onto the floor. "Oh my God, you're CRAZY! You have absolutly NO idea what you're getting yourself into!" Ash said worridly.  
  
Misty stared at the tangled clothes as Ash spoke. She looked up at his horrified expression and stood up to face him.  
  
"You never know, Ash. I might be of some use to you in this silly hunt you're going on about" she said quietly.  
  
Ash smiled warily. "The operative word there being 'might.'" He sighed and shook his head. "I can't make you go back, I know. Maybe I have been a little selfish, mean..."  
  
"Controlling" Misty supplied.  
  
"Whatever. But you have to know it's for your own good. Your life" Ash pointed out.  
  
"I know" Misty nodded. "But a life without you is no life at all for me."  
  
Ash smiled, touched by the words, but suddenly overcome with fear. "You'll have to hide yourself most of the time. I can't take any chances if you're staying here."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'll stay inside all day while you big strong men go hunting for a lost cause" Misty rolled her eyes and grinned mischeviously.  
  
"I honestly wish you would be serious about this" Ash groaned, not in the mood for humor.  
  
Misty hugged him tightly. "I am serious. I'm serious about staying here with you and keeping watch over you and Brock, okay?"  
  
Ash hugged her back, and suddenly remembered an important call he had to make. "I've gotta call someone" he said, pulling away and looking into her disappointed eyes.  
  
"Who?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Our old friends, Jessie and James...surely you remember them?" Ash teased, as they both thought back to the many run-ins with Team Rocket years ago.  
  
"They're going to help you find their boss?" Misty looked stunned.   
  
"Hopefully. I can't do this with just me and Brock alone. He's too powerful" Ash said, referring to Giovanni.  
  
"Then call them. You'll want them here soon" Misty said soothingly. He gave her a grateful kiss and ran downstairs to use the phone.  
  
After four impaitent rings someone finally answered with "Hello?"  
  
Ash recognised the voice and smiled. "Hey James, it's Ash here."  
  
"Ash, man, how are you doing?" James asked politly.  
  
"Things are a bit better. I was calling to ask you a favour actually" Ash informed him.   
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"I need you guys to come to Pallet tomorrow. To make a long story short, I'm going to confront Giovanni" Ash explained, the resentment in his voice obvious.  
  
James paused. "Why do you need us?"  
  
"I can't do it alone" Ash grinned. "Are you in?"  
  
"You can count on us, especially after that whole business...with Meowth..." James trailed off and Ash frowned in confusion.  
  
"What about Meowth?" he asked.   
  
James sighed. "After we left Team Rocket, Giovanni tracked us down, and...he..." There was a hesitation. "He fatally shot Meowth himself. Me and Jes were lucky enough to escape, but we've always wanted to get him back."  
  
Ash was shocked. Giovanni had killed one of his own. "I never knew..." he whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll be there tomorrow morning. We must avenge Meowth" James declared.  
  
Ash smiled. "Thanks James. See you tomorrow." With that the phonecall ended and Ash got to thinking about how he was going to do this.  
  
A/N: Alright, sorry about the wait, I am posting this right now, so hand over the reviews please! Stay tuned for more!  
  



	7. The Explosive Start To The Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon!  
  
A/N: This chapter was written by Graham and it is sure to be a good one! Trust me, just read on!  
  
Ash walked back to the kitchen after his phone call to James. He was still trying to figure out how to do this. There were so many angles to consider, the most important of all was making sure his mother and Misty were safe.  
  
"Yo Ash, you look beat man, maybe you should get some sleep" Brock said in a concerned tone.  
  
"Nah Brock, I am fine, I just got a lot on my mind." He paused and looked around to make sure both Misty and Delia were not within earshot, and then continued. "Just got off the phone with James, him and Jessie are in."   
  
Brock looked at his friend with a puzzled look on his face. "Ash, Misty is staying, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Then what's with all the secrecy?"  
  
"I want her involved in this as little as possible" Ash explained.  
  
"But Ash, whether you like it or not she is involved." Brock paused and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.   
"She was with you in the Orange Islands, I was not. She is more at risk than I am. If I could take her place for you on Giovanni's hit list I would."   
  
Ash smiled at his friend. "I know you would Brock, you've been like a brother to me and Misty for as long as I can remember."  
  
"I would not have it any other way man." He paused for a minute then with a sense of hurt in his tone began to speak again. "Ash, don't take this the wrong way, but since she is a major target, we might as well make use of her. Why not let her help?"  
  
Ash sighed. He knew Brock was right, his hands were tithed in the matter. If they wanted to do this right, Misty had to be on the team. "Alright, in the morning, we tell her she's in."  
  
The gang all arose early the following morning. Ash and Brock were at the kitchen table when Misty walked in.  
  
"Morning guys" Misty said sleepily as she walked over and poured herself a coffee.  
  
"Morning Misty" the guys said in unison.  
  
"Did you sleep okay?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, Mr Pokemon master, one does not get much sleep when ones husband is tossing and turning most of the night." She raised an eyebrow and Ash looked at his wife and laughed nervously.  
  
"Er, yeah, sorry honey, I kinda had a lot on my mind last night."  
  
"Like...?" Misty inquired. Ash looked at Brock and then redirected his gaze to his wife. Her eyes were full of expectation and hope. He sighed deeply and then spoke.  
  
"Welcome to the team honey."   
  
Misty looked at her husband and smiled. She knew what this meant. She walked up behind the chair he was sitting in and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. She then pulled his head forward and embraced him in a kiss, and as they parted Misty said something just loud enough so Ash could hear.  
  
"Thank you for believing in me."   
  
Ash simply nodded in response to his wife's words, for if truth were to be told it was not Misty he did not believe in - it was himself. Could he really do as he vowed and take another life? He was not sure suddenly. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll go" Brock said as he got up and left the room. He returned a few seconds later with Jessie and James by his side.  
  
"Hey guys how are you?" Misty said with a smile.   
  
"We're fine thanks Misty" Jessie replied. James glanced over at Ash and gave him one of those, 'What's she doing here?' looks. Ash looked up at James and answered his questioning look  
  
"It's ok Jimmy, she's on the team." James just nodded in reply.  
  
"Hey James, did you sort out some supplies?" asked Brock.  
  
"Yeah, they're at the front door, can you bring the box in Brock?" James asked politly.  
  
"Sure thing, back in a flash." Brock left to get the box. While that was going on the girls had started chatting about the usual girl things and Ash had just started a conversation with James.  
  
"So where did you get them?" Ash inquired, unable to believe that Jessie and James' former leader had united them civilly.  
  
"An old friend of yours was only to happy to lend us some guns" James replied happily.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Surge" James said non-chantendly.  
  
"Good old LT, he is always reliable in a tight spot" Ash recalled. Just then Brock returned.  
  
"Aaaaah god Jimmy, this thing weights a ton, how much ammo did he send anyway?"  
  
"He did not say, he just said he would send some over. I have no idea as to the contents of that box in term of gun types" James shrugged.  
  
Just then the girls heard the key word in the boys conversation. Jessie thought nothing of it, being a former Team rocket member and being used to handling fire arms. But Misty decided to air her views.  
  
"Hold the phone Ash Ketchum, you did not say a word to me about using any fire arms."  
  
"Misty, that is part of the reason I did not want you involved from the get go. We ain't kids no more, we can't rely on pokemon this time." He paused. "If you wanna back out I'll understand."  
  
"No, I am still in" Misty confirmed.   
  
Ash sighed. "Okay, fine." Jessie and James joined them at the table.  
  
"So where do we begin?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well first things first, have there been any clues dropped to his possible where a bouts?" James asked, sounding more serious than he ever had in his life.  
  
"Nope, all we have received is a couple of prank phone calls where the number has been untraceable" Misty said.  
  
"No we haven't" Ash said quietly.  
  
"What?" Misty looked like she hadn't heard him properly.  
  
"I did not want to worry you Misty, but this came yesterday." He then showed Misty and Brock the letter he had received the day before.  
  
"Looks like you got a fan, Misty" Brock said jokingly as he passed the letter to Jessie. Misty was about to respond to his joke when her thoughts were interrupted by Jessie screaming.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"Jess?" James asked worridly. Jessie passed the note to James with a shaky hand, and he responded to it pretty much the same way.  
  
"Ahhhh!" he exclaimed.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" Ash raised an eyebrow as he spoke.  
  
"Ash, think carefully, the envelope this letter came in, where is it?"  
  
"In the living room, why?" Ash asked, a slight panic filling him inside.  
  
"The address, was it typed or hand written?"  
  
"Hand written."  
  
"THAT BASTARD!!! Ash, you've got to get everyone or that envelope out of the house. The ink used on it was a form of gun powder from a detonator bomb, it is set to go off 24 hours after the letter has been opened" James explained panickly.  
  
"Holy shit, it's in the living room and my mom is in there!" Ash got up and ran into the living room. Misty immediatly went to follow, but Brock held her back, Just then the room that Ash entered was engulfed by a massive explosion  
  
"ASH!!!" Misty screamed in terror. James and Brock ran past the girls and into the room where the explosion had taken place. Misty and Jessie had mustered up the courage to follow the boys in. At the back of the room the four friends found the lifeless bodies of Ash and Delia.   
  
"No, not like this" Brock screamed as he ran over to Ash's body. Jessie and James rushed over to Delia's body and James tried CPR to try and revive her. Sadly, his efforts proved in vain. After checking one last time for a pulse, he turned and looked up at Misty and sadly shook his head.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry, she's gone." Misty looked back at the lifeless body of her now deceased mother in law, and tears began to flow, for it brought back many painful memories of when she lost her own mother.   
  
Suddenly her thoughts were cut short as she remembered that Ash was in the blast also. She redirected her gaze to Brock trying to revive Ash.  
  
"Misty, I ain't getting a response here" Brock said in a panic. James ran over to aid him in his efforts. But after a few tries they both realised they were in vain. they both stopped and looked up at Misty with a sad expression on their face.  
  
"No...no, keep trying he's...he's..."  
  
"He's gone, Misty" Brock said in a sad tone, tears glistening his eyes. Misty dropped to her knees in disbelief, and then with a sense of anger and hurt in her voice began to shout up to the heavens.  
  
"GIVE HIM BACK, PLEASE MOM, YOU WANTED HIM TO BE WITH ME SO WHY DO YOU TAKE HIM AWAY NOW?" She stopped as the tears overcame her. Jessie looked at her friend in amazement and then she turned to Brock.  
  
"I know she just lost Ash but it looks like she might be losing something else" she whispered. Brock turned to her and tried to explain.  
  
"No, she isn't, it was her dying mothers wish that she be with Ash."   
  
Misty's sobs had gotten louder and her tone of voice more bitter and harsh.  
  
"MOTHER, PLEASE, WITHOUT HIM I HAVE NO LIFE, I CAN'T BEAR TO GO THROUGH LIFE WITHOUT HIM, PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"   
  
Brock and James look down at their friend, pleading to the heavens and shook their heads.   
  
Brock turned to the lifeless body of Ash. "I wonder if you truly knew how much that girl loved you" he said as he placed a hand on his. As he did this he felt a sudden movement in Ash's index finger.   
  
Brock gasped in surprise. "Ash, Ash, wake up man."  
  
"Brock, what the hell are you hoping for, he is gone" James said flatly.   
  
"No James he is alive I felt a pulse in his index finger." Only James heard this over Misty's sobs, and as he rushed to the other side of Ash's body his eyes shot wide open.  
  
A/N: Ooooh, what did you think? Since Graham wrote that one I'm off to start chapter 7, so don't panic, don't run riots, there is more coming! Please review!   



	8. Jimmy the Hero

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, my turn now, great chapter Graham! Yay! Let's keep going!  
  
A fuzzy vision filled Ash's light-headed mind. It looked like two people, staring at him in what seemed bewilderment. He took a glimpse of the destruction surrounding him and suddenly remembered everything.   
  
"Oh, God" Ash spluttered the phrase as he sat up and witnessed the scene. Misty hadn't heard him as she was sobbing into Jessie's shoulder, but Ash instantly saw her and looked on in confusion. Why was she crying? He was alive, wasn't he?   
  
Brock and James hadn't said anything, the whole experience of Ash "coming back" overwhelemed them. They watched as he walked over to Misty, his vision still not perfect, his eyes briefly scanning for his mother.   
  
"Mist?" Ash coughed out, his lungs trying to regain normal composure. "Misty?" he said louder. Having no response, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Misty, it's me."   
  
Misty sobbed even louder. "Oh Jess, I could've sworn..." She pulled away from the hug, continuing her sentance. "I thought I just heard...AAAAHHHH!!!" Her scream was one of disbelief, shock and joy, and Misty immediatly hugged Ash, happier to be in his arms than she ever had been.   
  
"Ash...Ash I thought...I'd lost you..." The words were strangled by her emotions, and she gave up trying to talk, knowing that Ash knew what she meant.   
  
"It's alright, I'm here" Ash said soothingly, ignoring a throbbing pain in his left side. He pulled away and looked at her seriously. "Where's Mom?" he asked. "Did you get her out, to a hospital or something?" He had only been out of it for a minute, but he didn't know how long he had been gone.   
  
Misty hated doing this, and she gulped, the same terror invading her as when she had told him about Michael.   
  
Ash saw the look in her eyes and let her go. It was the sign that something had gone wrong, that they hadn't got Delia out. She was still here somewhere.   
  
Furniture, magazines, and potplants lay everywhere in a tangled mess, and even part of the roof had blown off from the tremendous force. The damage was incomprehesible to someone who didn't witness it.   
  
Then Ash saw her. Delia's eyes were wide open, as though she were in shock. But he knew she could feel nothing, no emotions, no pain. He strode over as best he could, a slight limp affecting his walk, and knelt down beside his mother, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
  
"Mom?" he asked quietly, knowing it was hopeless. "Mom, come on, Mom...not now, no, come on...gimme a sign Mom, squeeze my hand, Mom, c'mon Mom..." He shook her in a wild moment of anger and pain, but finally gave up and buried his face in the ground, trying to muffle his sobs.   
  
Misty came up to him and put her arms around him. "Oh Ash, you don't need this..." she sighed, tears also affecting her own cheeks. He had been through so much already, but this would be the icing on the cake.   
  
Ash suddenly forgot his earlier doubts of being able to take another life. He knew he could. If that life was Giovanni's. He looked up at Misty, but couldn't hide his tears, not in front of her. She had seen it all before.   
  
"I can't believe...he did this" Ash sniffled through the sentance. His mother didn't do anything, she shouldn't have to die for something she didn't even know about. He stared at the ground for a minute longer as the other four people tried to find something to say.   
  
"Ash..." Brock said quietly, losing words.   
  
Ash stood up with an impending scowl on his face. "We're going, right now, to Viridian City. That bastard is not going to do this anymore, not as long as I'm around." With that he stomped to the kitchen, gathered his things, and the others followed close behind.   
  
"What about the guns?" James asked. Ash reached into the box and had no response but to randomly throw him a machine gun, much to James' delight.   
  
"Uh, Ash..that's a machine gun..." Misty said shakily. Ash ignored her as she approached him. "Ash?" She tried again, but only got given a small pistol. She gasped as she felt its cool metal on her hands and had a mad instinct to drop it. But she reminded herself that she was on this team, he had told her about the guns and she shouldn't be surprised. Still...   
  
"It's easy Misty" Ash said, almost reading her thoughts. "You aim, pull the trigger and kaboom." He sighed at his coldness. "I'm sorry Mist, I shouldn't be so mean, but Mom..." He felt the tears well up again as the others grabbed their weapons.   
  
"I know" Misty nodded. She had been through exactly the same thing, and knew only too well the pain Ash was going through. She gave him a small hug and grabbed her bag, her hands still shaking at the feeling of a real gun.   
  
"Don't use it unless you absolutly have to" Ash cautioned. He was dead serious, and Misty understood.   
  
The headed north, on the way to Viridian City and the old Team Rocket headquarters. The gym there was scarcely used anymore, and as far as Jessie and James knew, the last time it had been used was two years ago in a badge gym battle. But no one knew that there could be any sort of illegal activity going on there.   
  
Ash stayed close to Misty the whole four hour walk there, but as they reached the end of the forest, not a sound had been heard, except for the occasional Pidgey or Rattata scrounging for food. Every rustling along the way had made Ash jump, and made everyone stand on guard.   
  
"Maybe there's nothing out here, Ash. There hasn't been any sort of signs of human life out here since we started" Brock noted.   
  
Ash shook his head stubbornly. "You never know, Brock. Someone could just jump out at any time and..." He trailed off as he heard something.   
  
"Ash? You okay?" Brock asked. Jessie and James looked on in confusion as he stood listening.   
  
"I'm sure I heard something..." Ash muttered.   
  
James shrugged. "Maybe it was just another Pokemon" he suggested, looking around anyway.   
  
Ash shook his head hurridly. "No, no I heard it again. Listen!" He persisted, like he had every other time, and put everyone else on edge.   
  
"You've gotta stop doing this Ash" Brock laughed. "You're making us all nervous."   
  
Before he could say anymore, a louder sound was heard that penetrated everyone's thoughts. "DUCK!" Ash yelled, immediatly shoving Misty on to the ground.   
  
"Ash, wha-" Misty started, before seeing an object fly over hers and the others heads.   
  
"Shhh!" Ash hissed, his hands trembling as he took a glimpse of the object. It was a kinfe, and no dinner knife at that. It was big, sharp and had just been thrown in the direction of the group.   
  
James, deciding that because his machine gun could withstand anything, grabbed the knife and stood up.   
  
"James, you idiot, get down!" Jessie almost yelled, concerned for her lifelong friend. She noticed that he had dropped his gun and was armed with only this knife for protection.   
  
He slowly walked towards where the knife had come, despite the quiet protests of the others, and cautiously looked around. It wasn't long before he spotted a figure clad in black, armed with a similar knife and looking viscious.   
  
James grasped the knife tighter and tried to block the view of this figure from the others, especially Ash, who would undoubtly freak out about Misty. Of course, it didn't work, as the figure charged up and James braced himself.   
  
At first, the guy paid no attention to James when he spotted Ash, but suddenly realised that they were in this together and pointed the knife at Misty.   
  
"Is that Misty Ketchum?" he asked in a tone that was not to be messed with.   
  
James stood his ground. "No" he answered firmly, knowing it wouldn't work.   
  
"Do you dare to lie to a Team Rocket member?" the guy asked, his eyes narrowing and his knife slowly inching up towards James.   
  
James couldn't reply. He backed away, discreetly waving a hand at the others to tell them to do the same, but a small stone tripped him up as he desperatly tried to scramble back.   
  
Jessie had taken the machine gun when she had crawled back, in case the TR member had a go at it, and now she wished she could throw it to James as a mean of help. But she couldn't, it was too big for her to throw, and she cringed, not wanting to see what was about to erupt.   
  
James still had the other knife, and took a failed swipe at the TR member, who replied with the same treatment. He finally stood up and took another failed swipe, ignoring the desperate cries of the others. Ash wanted to move, he really did, he could hardly stand back and watch James risk his life like this, but...but something made him stay. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was frozen to the spot, unable to move at the terror before him.   
  
The "fight" hardly developed into anything, as they all covered their eyes when the member took a devestating blow to James's stomach, and watched in satisfaction as James crumpled to the ground.   
  
Jessie screamed, unable to believe what this person had just done to her best friend, and ran up to him. "YOU MONSTER!" she yelled, as the others came to help James as best they could.   
  
"Woah, chill out, girlie. It's not you I'm after" the guy said, totally cool about the fact that he had seriously injured an innocent civillian. "It's her." He pointed straight at Misty, who glared and was about to make a comeback when the guy fell back from a physical blow.   
  
Ash was standing over him, glaring with a face that could not be reckoned with. The man was unconsciouness from the punch, but Ash no longer cared, and turned back to James.   
  
"Hey man, where did he get you?" Brock asked as Ash returned. Misty's eyes were wide and she was going dizzy from everything she had just seen. The sight of James' profuse bleeding and of her husband becoming more violent than she had ever seen him didn't help matters. She shook off her fears and tried to help James without panicking. She didn't want to show Ash she was frightened, or he might send her back with no questions asked.   
  
"Okay, we have REALLY gotta get him to a hospital or something" Jessie said, panic overtaking her. Misty took her by the shoulders and stared at her in the eyes.   
  
"Jess, he is gonna be okay, you have to believe that, okay? We're taking him right now" Misty reassured her.   
  
"But he's not even talking!" Jessie cried. "Look!" She pointed, but all James was doing was moaning about the pain.   
  
"I know it looks bad, but we'll get him there. See! Brock and Ash are carrying him right now!" Misty said hopefully. It was true. They had picked him up and were now going as fast as they could in the direction of the Viridian Hospital.   
  
He was admitted to ward 16, but was able to stay conscious until they started working on him. His stomach had been cut quite deep and had narrowly missed vital nerves that could have easily paralysed him. But after being stitched up and causing many people worry, he was resting in his private ward as the sun went down.   
  
Misty quietly asked the others if she could talk to him alone, and they agreed. She walked in with a little apprehension, not knowing what to expect, but found James lying on a bit of an angle, looking out the window. He noticed Misty's arrival and groggily looked at her.   
  
"Hey, you should stop getting yourself into trouble like that" he quietly scolded.   
  
Misty laughed. "I could say the same for you!" She sat next to him and sighed. "You know, if it hadn't been for you I might not be here right now" she smiled.   
  
James waved a hand carelessly. "That's a load of crap Misty. Of course you would still be here. If I hadn't jumped out I know Ash sure would of." They both laughed in agreement.   
  
"Thankyou, James. I'll never be able to pay you back for what you did today" Misty said genuinly.   
  
"Yeah, I put us back a day, woopee, delayed us all" James groaned, thinking it was his fault.   
  
"That was not you, it was that henchman" Misty shook her head firmly. "Tomorrow we'll get you outta here and back hunting again."   
  
James nodded and fell into a deep sleep, wondering how he could have ever been proud to be part of Team Rocket.   
  
* * * * *   
  
The next day James was discharged, and the gang set off at a slower pace now that they were in the city they had targeted.   
  
"Okay guys, do you remember where the headquarters are?" Ash asked. James was still a little groggy so Jessie supplied.   
  
"It's about five minutes walk from here. I'll guide you" she said happily, glad to be in charge for once. The walk did take about five minutes, although everyone persistantly asked if James was alright. He insisted he was, and the search continued until they came across it.   
  
The building looked like it had been abandoned for years. Boards were nailed across the front doors and everything they touched creaked or groaned.   
  
"Wow, these guys need a better landlord" Brock joked, trying to make light of the situation. But nobody could ignore the increasing fear and anxiety that was mounting up inside them.   
  
"Okay guys, I'm goin' in" Ash said dramatically.   
  
"Uh, Ash, how are you going in if the door is shut up?" Misty pointed out.   
  
Ash sighed. "There's gotta be a side door round here somewhere..."   
  
Jessie grinned. "Follow me" she said deviously, knowing all the secrets that lay there...   
  
All but one.   
  
She lead them down a trapdoor, that seemed to go into a sort of basement. The lights were off, but Jessie knew her way around. She felt along the wall and found a switch, flicked it on, and felt something at her foot.   
  
"What on earth..." Her voice faded as she realised what it was. The body of Tracey Sketchit was lying before her feet, an easily recongisible bullet wound to his head and a note on his pale green shirt.   
  
Ash angrily swiped the note off, tears forming in his eyes as Misty cried openly. The note read, "One to go before the show down. And what a pretty little thing she is too."   
  
Ash screwed it up before Misty could see it and shoved it in his pocket as the others crowded around Tracey.   
  
"When will he stop?" Misty asked, her voice choking up.   
  
"When I get him, Mist" Ash answered simply. And he knew that it had to be soon.   
  
A/N: I'm putting the others up now, so there's not long to wait for the others! Please keep reading and reviewing, it really helps us along! 


	9. A Twist In The Tale

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: Thankyou Graham for writing this! And he apologises for making James go a bit crazy in this one, but you'll understand when you've read it.  
  
James examined the lifeless body of Tracey and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Shot at point blank range, he didn't have a prayer" James explained.   
  
"I always said that big head of his would be the death of him" Brock said, trying to lighten everybody's sprits.   
  
"Can the jokes Brock" Jessie snapped. "We got to find him and end this."   
  
"Awww sure, he's just slaughtered a guy so he's going to stick around" Brock said sarcastically.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Misty screamed.   
  
Ash looked at her with concerned look on his face. "Mist, you ok?"  
  
"I can't take this anymore, these last 2 weeks, nothing but death." She flung her arms around Ash and cried into his shoulder.   
  
Ash hugged her close to his body and tried to comfort her. "Now do you see why I wanted you to go home"?   
  
"Yes, but normally I would be fine with this." She paused as a sense of nervousness overcame her. "That is, I was fine with this until...I...Ash I got something to tell you."  
  
"So what's his name?" Jessie asked.  
  
"JESSIE!!" James snapped as he covered her mouth with his hand. "My apologies Misty please go on." Misty nodded at James and redirected her gaze to her husband, and then to her friend Brock who also was showing concern for her.   
  
"Ash..." Misty did not get the chance to finish as a door at the back entrance of the room burst open and around 12 to 15 Team Rocket henchmen burst on the scene. The five friends instantly assumed battle positions.  
  
"Give us the Ketchums and the rest of you may leave with your lives intact" a guard shouted from across the room.  
  
"If you want em, try and take them" Brock shouted back.  
  
"As you wish" the ring leader declared. "ATTACK." It was at this point that Jimmy pulled out the machine gun and held the men at bay.   
  
"Alright you punks, still wanna go?" The men were not alarmed by the site of the weapon James held in his hands, and continued to charge at them. It was at this point that Ash realised a battle was on and started firing his revolver. The girls and Brock followed suit.   
Men were taken out, but more kept appearing from doorways and trap doors within the building. Just then, about an hour late *exaggeration* Jimmy figured out how his new toy worked and waited for a decent number to be in range, and then let lose numerous shots which filled him with happiness and delight.  
  
"Hahahaha! You guys always wanted to be number one, well now you are with several bullets!" Brock looked over at James and back at Ash as they continued to fire.  
  
"Next time give him something smaller, it might keep his ego at a decent size" Brock shouted.  
  
"Will do" Ash shouted over the gun fire. "If there is a next time."   
  
Another few minutes of battling took place, and despite the tremendous odds, the Team Rocket forces now lay depleted with members ether dead or dying on the floor. James had finally stopped firing with the machine gun and smiled.  
  
"Guess it wasn't your day, guys" he said as he put the gun down and walked over to his 4 friends.   
  
"Well that was fun" Jessie said, totally out of breath.   
Misty looked at Jessie with an uneasy feeling. She did not want this, she had actually taken several lives that day. In a sense, it made her feel grief and remorse of what she had just done. Then she remembered the heartache her one true love had gone through the last fortnight and realised her actions were justified.  
  
"Yeah, it was a real blast" she said with a smile.  
  
Just then Brock shouted from across the room. "Hey, I found one still breathing." The friends rushed over to see Brock list an injured team rocket member and push him up against the wall. James stepped forward.  
  
"Alright, where is he, you better tell us or I'll -" James was cut off by Jessie dragging him away.  
  
"If you don't get your ego back in check I'll take that machine gun off you!"  
  
"I'll be quiet" he said without hesitation. Meanwhile Ash step forward to question the Team rocket member.  
  
"Alright where is he?"  
  
"Go to hell I ain't telling you anything."  
  
Brock tightened his grip round the guy's throat. "Alright asshole, spill."  
  
"No way." He paused, then a devious grin appeared on his face. "Hey Ketchum, that little wife of yours sure is pretty, bet she's been round the block a few times."   
  
As an instant reaction to this Ash grabbed the pistol from Misty's hands.  
  
"Why you son of a b..." He directed it to the guys head and was about fire when Misty interrupted him.  
  
"ASH, WAIT." James was able to grab the gun from his hand in time. Ash spun around to face his wife but not before knocking the guy into a state of unconsciousness.   
  
"So what's up Mist?" Mist took a step towards her  
husband and took his hands in hers.  
  
"This can't wait any longer." She paused. "But please understand, the reason I did not tell you what I am about to tell you sooner is because if you knew, there was no way you would have let me come here." She then cupped his face in her hands as tears flowed from her face. "And I can stand to be apart from you, you're my life, my world. When I thought I lost you in that explosion I...I -"   
  
Ash put his hand to his wife's face and wiped away the tears. "Mist, what ever it is, just tell me, we'll work though it" he said. Misty took a look at her 3 friends and then looked her husband straight the eyes  
  
"I'm...I'm pregnant." Ash and Brocks mouths dropped wide open. James and Jessie rushed over.  
  
"Ooh, Ash Ketchum, you old dog!" James said as he slapped Ash on the back. Jessie instantly rushed over and hugged Misty.  
  
"Oh Mist, congratulations, your gonna make a great mom!"   
Misty smiled at Jessie. "Thanks Jess. I dare say you'll make a great aunt too."   
  
Jessie smiled at this comment and hugged her friend again. Ash and Brock were still in total shock. Finally, Ash snapped out of his trance   
  
"Pregnant? But who...er, I mean, when?"   
  
Misty walked up to her husband and threw her arms around his neck. "Well, you remember that special night we had the last night before we met back up with Brock in Saffron?" After hearing his name being mentioned, something registered in Brock's mind.   
  
"Oh, so that's why you were so tired that day." He paused. "Hey wait a minute, Misty told me it was the jetlag!" James ran up and covered Brock's big mouth.  
  
"Okay okay, that's all well and good, Brock. As much as I love talking about 2 of my friend's personal time, could we please focus on the task at hand, or this kid might not have a mom a dad or a life itself."  
  
"Thanks James" Ash said miserably.  
  
"Anytime, pal" James replied. Ash then turned to Misty with a lump in his throat and tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Wow, I...I can't believe it. I'm going to be a daddy" he said as he wrapped his arm round Misty's waist. Misty nodded.  
  
"And you're going to be the best" she said softly as she pulled him in for a long loving kiss.  
  
"Guys, I hate to break up this proud moment, but before we even think about Ashy boy jr we gotta take care of a little problem known as Giovanni" Brock explained.  
  
"You're right there, Brocko" Ash replied. "And we're gonna do it in record time. I don't want him finding out about the baby. It'll just make you an even bigger target, make you like a 2 for one deal."   
  
James stepped forward. "Well guys, I say let the bastard keep one more day. We better rethink our ideas, he obvessely isn't here."  
  
"Yeah, James is right" Jessie declared. Ash reluctantly agreed and the group set off to find a hotel to stay in for the night. But just before Ash left the building he looked back and shouted aloud.  
  
"Giovanni, you won't get her, you hear me? You won't, for as long as I have a breath in my body you'll never have her."  
  
What Ash and the others failed to realise was that the intercom of one of the dead team rocket members was operational the whole time. And within a dark room in a secret location at the main power source of the intercoms, a red suited dark haired man sat with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Well now, it seems our friend is to be a dad. My poor boy, you don't know the half of it. Your wife and unborn child is just the beggining. You thought your future was uncertain, hahaha! Well my boy, with your mother and, (Cough), father gone it seems that your past is dead. But, my boy, it's very much alive. And until it's destroyed, your future for both you and your little wife looks dead uncertain, hahahahahaha!"  
  
  
A/N: Hmmm, one more to put up and I'm done for the day! Please review, the story is far from over, and I don't think I didn't hear you groaning about that! 


	10. Nightmare, Phonecalls and Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Gamefreak etc etc, we all know the deal.  
  
A/N: Now, I KNOW this seems like it's just a whole lot of people dropping dead like flies, but it makes the story go, so bear with us. It's good! At least, I think so...  
  
Someone was holding a knife to Misty's stomach, and another to Ash's throat. He couldn't feel it though, he had been knocked cold by yet another henchman.   
  
"So, what's it gonna be? Ash Senior, or Ash Junior?" the knifeman asked with an evil laugh.   
  
Misty conintuanly sobbed. How did they know she was pregnant? She was still weak from the last punch-up she had been involved in and could hardly defend herself or her family.   
  
"I...I cant't..."   
  
The nightmare ended as Misty woke up with a start. Her heart was racing and her palms were covered with sweat that she didn't bother trying to wipe off. It was only 3:28am, but she feared sleeping again.   
  
She was a little reassured when she heard Ash snoring, grateful that he was still there with her. Her hands drifted towards her stomach, where another life was growing inside her at that very moment.   
  
"I'm never going to let anything like this ever happen to you" she promised the barely conceived child. "Maybe it would be better if you stayed in there a while" she sighed, wanting this chase to be over but knowing it could take a long time.   
  
They had all managed to squeeze into one room, to save on accomodation costs. The hotel was nice, simple and, above all, discreet, which was exactly what they were looking for.   
  
The worry inside Misty disrupted her sleeping pattern, and she gently grasped Ash's hand, happy in the knowledge that he was for this baby and not against it.   
  
Misty distractidly slept for another four hours, and was surprised to find Ash getting up before her.   
  
"Wow, Sir Ketchum, I'm impressed! This could be a first of you getting up before ten in the morning!" she laughed.   
  
"Haha, very funny" Ash groaned. He had actually had a good night's sleep, though he had thought about the baby alot.   
  
"What's wrong, Ash? You look pensive" Misty observed, pulling him over to sit down with her.   
  
"A lot's going on up here" Ash pointed to his head.   
  
Misty smiled. "Same down here" she replied, indicating her stomach.   
  
Ash stared in amazement. "I can't believe our child is in there" he marvelled. He cautiously placed a hand over her stomach and smiled. "Hey son" he laughed, the new phrase was weird to say.   
  
"What are you going to do if it's a girl?" Misty grinned.   
  
"Name her Rose" Ash said without hesitation. Misty gasped, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Are you serious?" she asked softly. Ash nodded, his hand wandering from her stomach to her face.   
  
"Of course" he replied. She smiled and kissed him lovingly, letting the kisses get deeper and longer.   
  
"Ash, the others are next door" she quietly reminded him. He pulled away from her in disappointment.   
  
"Damn, I forgot." He sighed and grinned mischeviously at the same time, that same grin that had stuck with him ever since he was ten. "Suppose we better get ready for another action-filled day" he said warily.   
  
Misty sadly smiled. "Don't put the weight of the world on your shoulders, Ash."   
  
"I'm not putting the weight of the world on my shoulders, Giovanni is" Ash replied. "I'd better go and have a shower. Can you keep out of trouble for five minutes?" he asked mischeviously.   
  
"Yessir!" Misty saluted. Ash laughed, kissed her again and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Misty yawned and stretched as she heard the other three stirring from their slumbers. In mid-yawn she heard the phone ring, and instantly picked it up, feeling a little happier this morning.   
  
"Hello?" she answered casually.   
  
"Misty Ketchum, this is your soon-to-be-ended life!" A male voice cheerily announced the words, and it took Misty a second to understand what it meant.   
  
"Who...who is this?" Her voice quivered, though she desperatly tried not to show it.   
  
"Someone you seem to have taken a sort of...oh, how should I put this...liking to over the last couple of weeks" the voice replied.   
  
Then it hit her. "Giovanni" she sneered coldly.   
  
"Bingo! And for 100 bonus points, can the lovely Mrs. Ketchum tell us what day it is today?" Giovanni asked sarcastically.   
  
"The day your sorry ass goes to hell" Misty hissed as quietly as possible, not wanting to panic the others.   
  
"Ouch, good guess, but far from the truth. Speaking of the truth, that's exactly what today is all about" Giovanni announced.   
  
"I don't need any truth. I know everything about you. I know you have a heart of stone for putting Ash through all this and not giving a damn about it!" Misty exclaimed, tears spilling over to her cheeks.   
  
"Ohhh, don't cry, there's got to be none of that when the little bundle of joy arrives" Giovanni smirked.   
  
Misty gasped and thought back to her nightmare. "How do you know?" she whispered.   
  
"No no no, that's not today's topic. Today we'll focus on all those lies and deceits Delia fed into you and your husband's fragile little minds." Giovanni was loving this. It was better than sending out a bunch of men with guns. It was real torture.   
  
"Delia never lied to either of us" Misty defended Delia, her voice still on restraint.   
  
"Oh, how innocent you are, how terribly naive. I'm afraid she did lie to you, child" Giovanni said in mock sadness.   
  
Misty went quiet. "What would you know?" She continued to cry at the accusations Giovanni was making.   
  
"The truth. Tell me, what do you think of your father-in-law?" he said slyly.   
  
"Michael was a decent, kind, loving father to Ash who died for no cause" Misty replied as the tears flowed.   
  
"He died?!" Giovannie cried out in mock horror. "But my child, I have seen him every day!"   
  
"Please don't..." Misty sobbed.   
  
"I do not lie, Misty" he said, sounding half-serious. "Just because Delia married Michael, it doesn't neccessarily make him the father, now does it?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Misty asked quietly.   
  
Giovanni grinned. It was time to drop the bombshell. "Just tell Ash that his father is his own worst enemy."   
  
"How could Michael...?" Misty trailed off before it dawned on her. "Oh no, no, you can't do this to Ash now, stop playing these sick games with our minds. Michael Ketchum is Ash's dad, please, just leave us alone!" she begged.   
  
"Michael was a loser who had no hope of a future! But I, I have a future far greater than any Ketchum ever did" Giovanni said.   
  
"Ash doesn't deserve to be tortured like this. You''ll be sorry when he gets to you!" Misty said, and angrily hung up the phone. She sobbed into her hands, the pressure of the last few days finally being released. Then she wondered why on earth that phonecall had affected her so badly. It was all a stack of lies anyway.   
  
Misty heard a knock at the door and quickly wiped away her tears.   
  
"Are you guys up? We've gotta get an early start" Brock announced.   
  
"Yeah, Ash is just taking a shower!" Misty replied through the door. "We'll be out in a sec!"   
  
"Okay, sure thing" Brock said and went back to the kitchen to work on their breakfast.   
  
Misty knew she couldn't tell Ash about the phonecall. It would freak him out too badly, and now that there was a baby at hand things would have to be far more protected and looked after.   
  
They all ate a hearty breakfast and groaned at Ash when he boasted the best night's sleep out of all of them, and started packing their bags.   
  
"You know James, maybe you should let someone else have a go with that thing..." Jessie mentioned subtly as he picked up his machine gun.   
  
"But Jessie, no one else can use it like I can!" he whined, the rich little boy coming out in his words.   
  
Jessie sighed. There was no way they were going to get that thing off him. "Where are we off to today?" she asked Brock, who was studying a map.   
  
"I think we better just keep going north. We should hit Pewter in a day or so, but he could've dropped any amount of clues - or men - along the way" Brock replied, his mind slowly mapping out the way to his hometown.   
  
They all picked up their bags and weapons as Brock stopped talking   
and made for the front door. Ash turned the knob when it suddenly flew open before him, knocking him to the ground as ten henchmen ran into the room.   
  
"Ash!" Misty cried, running over to him, not wanting to face another attack. He stood up and looked at her in concern as the others prepared their weapons. "I can't do it again" she whispered.   
  
Ash nodded, preparing his revolver. "I know Mist, but I can't hide you. Just try and stay clear of everything if you can."   
  
Misty nodded and prepared her pistol, even though the other four had already begun to open fire. She cautiously backed away, trying not to be seen or heard, when she went too far and backed into the window.   
  
A henchman had been watching her moves, and instantly ran over as she felt the cool surface of the glass with her hands. He wrapped his arm around her neck and covered her mouth as she desperatly tried to scream.   
  
"Yo Ketchum!" the henchman yelled as his teamates fell to the floor.   
  
Ash turned around and went pale at the scene laid before him. They were on the 22nd floor, and a fall from this height would undoubtly be fatal.   
  
"Let her go, it's me you want, not her!" Ash yelled, desperatly trying to reach some sort of compromise with the henchman, who only laughed.   
  
"Yeah, I'll let her go, out the window!" he replied. Ash went even whiter and reached for his revolver. "Touch a weapon and she gets it!" the henchman warned, and Ash immediatly withdrew his hand from the revolver. Misty shook her head, trying to tell Ash to get away while he still could, considering the henchman was no longer armed.   
  
But Ash shook his head. He was not going without her, he had vowed that to himself from day one. He knew what he had to do. And he did it without hesitation.   
  
"Let her go and you can have me instead." Everyone but the henchman gasped, even though they knew that Ash's love for Misty could actually go that far.   
  
"No deal" the henchman shook his head. "I need both of ya" he grinned wickedly, loving the anguish he was causing Ash. Misty was still shaking her head furiously at Ash, but it was to no avail.   
  
Ash held out his hands in admitted defeat. "Take me. And her. Destiny awaits" he said calmly. The henchman grinned and dragged Misty over to where Ash was standing. He then tied the two up with rope he had brought as a supply as Misty shouted.   
  
"You're not going to get away with this! Do you hear me? This is despicable, disgusting work you do and you'll pay for it!" she yelled.   
  
Brock, Jessie and James felt helpless, but they all were contriving plans to get them out.   
  
However, their plans were to be unfulfilled. The henchman was talking into his radio to Giovanni, whose voice Misty recognised with a shudder, and Ash took this as his oppurtunity to escape. Standing in the direction of the henchman, he kicked his face with all his might and watched in satisfaction as he fell back, out to it.   
  
"Okay, we gotta move fast. Don't worry about the ropes, Mist, just follow me, okay?" Ash directed.   
  
"But Ash, your bag..." Misty said weakly, feeling light-headed.   
  
"Forget it, our lives are more important at this stage. Brock, Jess, Jimmie, go now! We've gotta get outta here, the whole place might be under attack!" Ash hissed, and followed the other three as quickly as he could out the door.   
  
Misty was virtually dragged along behind him but made no attempt to walk by herself, she felt so weak. She had seen how far the drop was from the window, and how confident the henchman had been. It was all too real for her.   
  
"Great, now I don't have a gun" Ash groaned as they ran out the fire escape stairs, knowing that Team Rocket members could be guarding the lifts. A discreet back entrance was guarded, but not enough for them to be recognised as word got around the radios that a certain henchman had got a hold of the Ketchums and others started going up to the room.   
  
They ran for everything they were worth, to the outskirts of Viridian, on the route to Pewter. Misty had virtually collapsed by the time they had reached the outskirts, and Ash had had to carry her half the way. Now, as James cut the rope, he was trying to wake her up.   
  
"Mist? Misty?" he said quietly, gently tapping her cheeks. "Misty, we escaped" he announced as she came to. He smiled when she opened her eyes and gently hugged her, knowing she was still adjusting to the scene. "You are too brave for your own good" he laughed.   
  
Misty nodded. "Would you have really gone with them?" she asked, curiosity hitting her.   
  
"Mist, don't you think that's a bit of a rhetorical question?" Brock said in sarcasm and she laughed.   
  
"How's the future Pokemon Master down there?" Ash asked worridly, suddenly wondering if the stress had been too much for the both of them.   
  
"I think little Master is going to be just fine" Misty reassured him, still in his arms but feeling strong again. "Where are we going again?" she asked in a sort of daze.   
  
"The greatest city in the world!" Brock announced.   
  
"Well then it can't be Cerulean" Misty groaned. "Please don't say it's Cerulean" she pleaded.   
  
"Nope, Pewter City!" Brock declared, a sudden excitement of going home taking over his body. He hoped he would get a chance to check on his siblings and father, to make sure they were okay and not caught up in this stupid game of Giovanni's.   
  
Their supplies were now down by half, since they had left Ash and Misty's bags in the hotel room, and they were down to three guns only.   
  
"Do you think we can survive on half our supplies and three guns?" Misty asked worridly.   
  
"It'll take more than guns to survive, Mist. Giovanni has a very sick mind" Ash said in disgust.   
  
Misty looked at the ground. "I know...too well" she sighed.   
  
"What?" Ash asked.   
  
Misty shook her head hurridly, sending her strawberry hair into a   
frenzy. "Nothing, nothing, I'm just mad at Giovanni."   
  
"We all are, Misty" Jessie spoke up. "He's a mastermind when it comes to things like this. He's just a tad pissed off about the whole Orange Islands thing, but you should be proud. You two destroyed a part of evil that has been around for far too long."   
  
"You wouldn't be saying that eight years ago" Brock pointed out.   
  
Jessie sighed. "I know. I just can't believe I was under his control for so long. I should know better than that." She suddenly had an overwhelming desire to cry, and hid it as best she could.   
  
"It wasn't your fault, Jes. Some day maybe these guys will see what a lowlife Giovanni is too, and take the same road we're taking" James tried to reassure her.   
  
Misty leaned her head against Ash's shoulder as he put an arm around her shoulders. She was thinking about the phonecall she had got that morning, and was seriously debating whether or not to tell Ash. She hated hiding anything from him, but maybe this time it would be for the greater good.   
  
In any other circumstance, they would've looked like a very happy group of friends, with a young couple who were very much in love with each other. That wasn't entirely false, but they were both playing with their lives, they all were. And so far, love and friendship seemed to be at the bottom of their priority lists.  
  
A/N: Last one today! Graham is writing another one as I speak (type?) so hold on for more exciting action! 


	11. The Truth Revealed

DISCLAIMER: We, I, whatever, do not own Pokemon!  
  
A/N: Yay for chapter 10! Here we are, on the road to Pewter, give all credit to Graham for writing this, and the next, chapters!  
  
  
It took the gang almost another 3 hours before they reached the outskirts of Pewter.  
  
"Ah, man it feels great to be home" Brock proclaimed happily. James viewed the scene before him.  
  
"Ahh, this place is just how I remember it, ugly, dark, and boring" James whined.  
  
"Then I guess we've finally found something that resembles your face" Misty retorted with a grin. The rest of the group laughed along with her, even James who was too slow and stupid to figure out he was insulted.  
  
"So Brocko, what do we do first?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, since we've lost half our supplies and I gave what little money we had to Misty yesterday, we better find a pokemon centre to spend the night" Brock explained.  
  
"Well at least it's a plan" Jessie replied.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Okay Brock, lead the way" James said.  
  
"Sure thing" Brock replied.   
  
About half an hour later the group of friends were set up within their respective rooms in the Pokemon centre. Brock had checked up on Flint and his siblings, but to everyone's relief, they had been left in peace and were not involved in Giovanni's sick games.   
  
Ash walked out of the bathroom after washing up to find Misty staring out their room window with a blank expression on her face. He walked up behind her put his arms round her waist and lay his head to rest upon her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, wanna talk about it?" he asked as he kissed her neck. Misty turned and put her arms round his neck.  
  
"What makes you think something is wrong?" she asked.   
  
"Cause you're too quiet, you ain't the Misty I know and love" he joked. "Is it the baby?" he asked hastily, showing concern in his tone.   
  
"The baby is fine" she said with a smile. Suddenly a past conversation came to Misty's mind. "Ash, what you said...you know, about naming the baby Rose if it's a girl. Did you mean it?"   
  
Ash smiled down at his wife. "From the bottom of my heart" he replied. Misty looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" she asked behind the lump in her throat. Ash moved his head closer to hers and smiled.  
  
"Because I love you and because I can" he said as he brought his lips to hers. Misty embraced him lovingly as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. She felt so safe in his arms, nothing could spoil this moment, she thought to herself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it opened. Brock walked in and immediatly averted his eyes.  
  
"Wow, sorry guys, did not know you started that sorta thing this early" he joked.  
  
"Brock, next time wait till one of us answers will ya?" Misty scowled.  
  
"Yeah, errr, sorry. Anyway, dinner's about ready so you guys coming?"  
  
Ash walked over to Brock. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
"Well, it's nice to see your stomach hasn't gotten as small as your brain" Misty joked.  
  
"Funny. Anyway, you going now or what?" Ash asked. Misty took a step towards him and kissed him briefly   
  
"I'll meet you down there in five."   
  
"Okay, love ya" Ash replied.  
  
Misty smiled. "Ditto."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Awww, get movin" Misty laughed.  
  
Ash and Brock gave her a salute and left the room. Misty then went to wash up before joining the rest of the group for dinner. She then left the room making sure the door was locked about 10 minutes later.   
  
As she walked down the hall way she saw a figure walk past her, and thought nothing of it, until she was pulled aside with someone's hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't little Ashy boys girl. How are you Misty?" He removed his hand from her mouth to let her speak.  
  
"Huh? Gary, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Just to say hey to my old friends again. Say hello to the 2nd in command of Team Rocket." Gary explained. At this point Misty burst out laughing  
  
"Yeah right, little Gary Oak, that stuck up little brat no. 2 of Team Rocket, good one" Misty chuckled. Gary then put his hands around Misty's throat and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"You dare laugh at me? It's funny, isn't it my dear? I always said Ketchum's life was in my hands, and look at me now, his only reason for living right now. Well, now I'm going to deal that existence a blow." And with that he struck her hard across the face, causing her to lose her breath and be engulfed by the pain he had just dealt her.  
  
"Just give your love a message. Tell him Daddy's waiting." At this point Gary turned to leave, but was confronted by James.  
  
"Giovanni's your father? Of course, how could I not see it before, the charms, the looks, not to mention the fact that you're both bastards. Oooooh, the resemblance is uncanny" James mocked. He then swung Gary around and backed him up against the wall.  
  
"Listen up you piece of crap, if I see you lay another finger on her I'm afraid Ash is going to be disappointed, and do you know why?" James said with a loud tone of voice. Gary shook his head in a total state of shock. "Because he won't get the chance to kill you, I'll do it myself. Now take your scrawny ass and get the hell out of here."   
  
James released Gary from his grip and Gary fled like a scared rabbit. James watched him leave and turned to Misty.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little shaken, thanks James."  
  
"No problem. Hey, that eye looks bad, haha, you're going to have a shiner in the morning" he joked, trying to get her mind off of what had just happened. He could tell by the fear in her eyes he had failed.  
  
"Misty, what did he mean by daddy's waiting?" James asked as he helped her up.  
  
"James, I..." She paused. "Giovanni is claiming to be Ash's father" she said softly. After hearing this, the colour drained from James face. He looked at the ground, trying to avoid her gaze.  
  
"Jimmy, what's up with you?" James looked up at her with a look of hurt in his eyes. "No, oh please God, no...James please tell me he isn't."  
  
"Misty -" James was cut off as Misty broke down into tears. James pulled her in for a hug trying to comfort her.  
  
"This will kill Ash, it'll tear him apart" she sobbed.  
  
"When we first joined Team rocket he told me and Jess of a son he had. He showed us the documentation and everything" James explained. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, me and Jess simply thought it was another Ash. He basically has none of Giovanni's features, well, except the jet black hair. "Come on, let's get you washed up." James guided her to the bathroom and after a few minutes guided her downstairs.  
  
"Misty, what happened, are you okay?" Ash askedm instantly noticing her eye.  
  
"It's okay Ash, she just had a run in with Gary Oak. I got rid of him for ya."  
  
"Gary. If I see him, I'll -" Misty placed a finger over his mouth to silence him.  
  
"I'm fine, just leave it be. Ash listen, things have just taken a unique twist."  
  
"What?" Ash asked curiously. Misty guided her husband to a chair next to Jessie.  
  
"You better sit down, we got something to tell you" Misty said nervously.  
  
"Huh? But you 2 were only alone for 5 minutes" Ash said mockingly. He then stopped laughing when he saw the serious looks on their faces.  
  
"Well don't keep us in suspense, out with it!" Brock yelled.   
  
James turned to Misty "Do you wanna tell him?"  
  
"No, I could not handle it" Misty shook her head.   
  
James sighed. "Ash, there is no easy way to tell you this, but..." He stopped as has saw Misty walk over and sit on his lap and in tangle his hand in hers. "Ash, your mom and dad, they were together before you were born right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, something happened just before your mom started dating your father." James sighed. "Your mom was raped, Ash."  
  
"Giovanni" Ash blurted out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, fine, just another reason to find him and kill him" Ash explained.   
  
Brock finally realised the truth and jumped up in shock. "Ahhhh, you mean...? Jessie nodded at him.  
  
"Mean, mean what?" Ash asked. James turned to his friend and sighed again.  
  
"Ash, there's a slight chance that Giovanni's...well, he's..."  
  
"He's what? Evil? Sick? One dead son of a bitch?"  
  
"Your father. There is a chance Giovanni's your father."  
  
  
A/N: Now people have commented on our cliffhangers, although that was hardly one, so please tell us what you think in your lovely, constructive reviews!!! 


	12. Home is Where The Heart Is

DISCLAIMER: Neither of these authors own Pokemon. Comperendo? Si, si!   
  
A/N: I dunno why I am doing an author's note now...there seems to be no point, but anyway, let's get on with the story. There are twists and turns everywhere you look!  
  
  
Ash looked up at Misty and then redirected his gaze to his 3 friends.  
  
"So now you know the truth" he sighed. Misty looked down at him in shock.  
  
"What, you knew?"  
  
"But I don't get it...why did you play dumb with us when Brock was trying to tell you?" Jessie asked.  
  
"It's not something I'm proud of, Jess" Ash replied. "I tried to hide it because I was scared what you might think of me."  
  
"Man Ash, I'm so sorry. Who could have guessed, Giovanni your fath-" Brock was cut off by Ash interrupting him.  
  
"Michael was my father." He paused then sighed as he spoke. "Giovanni was simply my creator." Misty put her head to rest on Ash's.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she choked out behind the lump in her throat.  
  
"Hey honey, you don't have to be sorry for anything" he explained. He paused then continued. "Giovanni is a worthless piece of shit who's days are numbered. Besides he's never given the world anything special, he won't be missed."   
  
"That's not true" Misty snapped back with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Ash asked in shocked confusion.  
  
"He has given me something, something I can never repay him for."  
  
"Yeah, a whole load of heartache" Ash replied.  
  
"No." She paused and placed a hand on his cheek. "You." Ash smiled up at his wife and brought her down for a gentle and tender kiss on the lips.  
  
"Please guys, stop, I'm about to eat" James whined. Just then an announcement came over the large speakers.  
  
"Would the Ketchum group please report to the main reception for an emergency phone call, that again, Ketchum group to main reception to receive their emergency phone call."  
  
"Wonder what that's about?" Brock asked. Ash let Misty off his lap and placed her feet firmly on the ground.  
  
"Well Brocko, there's only one way to find out" Ash replied as he and the others went in the direction of the reception.  
  
"We're hree for the Ketchum group phone call" Misty told the centres Nurse Joy.  
  
"Certainly, please direct your attention to the big screen" Nurse Joy told them.  
  
The 5 friends turned to the main screen and the videophone clicked on.  
  
"YOU!!!" Ash shouted. There on screen was the dark, mysterious figure of Giovanni.  
  
"Now my boy, is that how you welcome your own father?" Giovanni replied.  
  
"Father or not, you're still a dead man" Ash shoot back.  
  
"Talk will get you nowhere, my son." He paused and examined the group before him.  
  
"Misty my dear, you certainly look lovely today. How's my little grandchild?" Brock stepped forward.  
  
"Oh it's just fine" Brock replied. Giovanni raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How so?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"It's fine in the knowledge knowing that it's never going to meet a sick psychotic son of a bitch like you" Brock shot back.  
  
"Well now, it seems the breeder has a sense of humour. I'd be careful, my friend. One day you may die laughing" Giovanni explained. Then an evil grin creeped across his face.  
  
"Oh, by the way I've taken the liberty of visiting an old stomping ground of yours a place your wife knows only too well." Misty's eyes shot wide open with fear.  
  
"You haven't" Jessie screamed.  
  
"I'm afraid I have, my dear. The 3 waterflower sisters are delightful hostess...for how much longer I can not say" Giovanni replied.  
  
"You will pay dearly for the heartache you've put these kids through. Why do you continue to mess with their heads?" James shouted.  
  
"It's simple my friend. It's the basic evaluation process the hunt, the chase...and then the kill." And with that the screen went blank.  
  
"THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!" Ash shouted as he punched his fist down on the table. He sighed deeply and turned to Misty.  
  
"You know what this means right?" Misty choked back a sob and answered his question.  
  
"Yeah" she said in a hurt tone. James stepped forward.   
  
"Guys, I'm so sorry. I know that place holds many bad memories for you."  
  
Ash walked over to Misty and placed an arm round her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Jimmy, but there was one good one" Ash replied with a smile as he kissed Misty's forehead. Misty briefly smiled, realising what her husband meant by that comment. Just then Brock broke his silence.  
  
"Well, no time like the present. If we clear out now we should be able to get there by tomorrow afternoon, and that's with a nights sleep" he explained.   
  
"Right, let's get packing and get going" Ash shot back.   
Around half an hour later we find the group on route, hiking towards the forest. The guys and girls were chatting away, always keeping their eyes open in case of an ambush. Jessie looked over at Misty.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this Mist?" Jess asked.  
  
"No" Misty replied. "But I have to try for Ash for my sisters and for myself."  
  
"You know Misty, they say that home is where the heart is" Jessie blurted out.  
  
"Well Jess, if that's true..." She paused with a smile and stole a glance at Ash.  
  
"I never left, and home has always been with me."  
  
  
A/N: I forgot to say thanks to Graham, my writing buddy, for writing this one and chapter 10! What a legend! :) Please review this, it makes us look good! lol, nah, we love each and every review you guys send us, even if it is obscene, rude and tells us that our story sucks! It's constructive! 


	13. Cerulean Casualties

DISCLAIMER: Neither of the authors writing this story own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging off a cliff, but here we go, BIG THANKS GRAHAM FOR WRITING THE LAST TWO!!   
  
The atmosphere in Cerulean City was buzzing with the news of the Sensational Sisters kidnapping when the friends crossed the border. Misty could feel her heartbeat rising rapidly as they entered, and everywhere they went, people would look at Misty as though she were a ghost. It only contributed to her nervousness and she squeezed Ash's hand so tight her knuckles went white.  
  
"I wish they wouldn't do that" she whispered, doing her best to hide herself in Ash's shoulder, but finding it difficult as they walked.  
  
"I know, Mist. This isn't gonna be easy" he replied, giving the occasional evil glance at the random gossipers.  
  
Jessie put a hand on Misty's shoulder. "Do you wanna rest or something?" she asked, awkwardness suddenly overcoming her. She had heard the whole story and knew that the stress of coming back to a place that taunted her with bad memories wouldn't be good for her or the baby.  
  
Misty shook her head. "No. I hate to sound bossy, but I think we should head to the gym." Everyone agreed, but they were all secretly surprised she wanted to go back there so soon. Her sisters wouldn't be there, and it had caused her so much grief for five years.   
  
They arrived at the gym five minutes later, avoiding as many nosey onlookers as possible. It hadn't changed since she had left it, excpet that now it was bombarded by onlookers and police.  
  
"I won't be able to get through" Misty realised sadly. Tears threatned to fall as she caught a glimpse of her mother's small but well kept grave. She desperatly wanted to check on the rest of the staff, and she tried with all her might to block out the bad memories this place had etched on her brain.  
  
She felt someone grab her other hand and was surprised to see Brock standing there, talking to Ash.  
  
"We'll just shove through them. You guys can follow us" he ordered, directing the last command to Jessie and James. The group nodded and Brock and Ash begun shoving through the field of people until they finally reached the front.  
  
Misty felt a lump in her throat at the sight of the gym. She had only left it three or so weeks ago, but it seemed like an eternity. When they had left, there had been no mention of Giovanni, or of selfish murders such as his.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" Officer Jenny demanded for what felt like the 20th time that day.  
  
Misty forced the lump down and spoke for herself. "I'm Misty Ketchum, and this is my husband, Ash. We used to own this gym. I am Violet's sister" she explained.  
  
Jenny's eyes went wide. "You're Misty?" she asked.  
  
"She just said that and she wants to go in, so let her through" Brock yelled, holding off his hormones that would usually run wild in front of an Officer Jenny.  
  
"Misty, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." Officer Jenny's voice trailed off as she opened up the gates and let them through.  
  
"Wow, what a frenzy" James marvelled as the gates behind them shut. They all observed what was going on. Men in uniforms were scanning the place from bottom to top, and a couple of them were interviewing the staff.   
  
Misty took it all back in as she and the others walked through the main doors of the joining house Misty had lived in for five years. If the men hadn't been there, it would've looked exactly the same as when she had been there.  
  
"Oh man...this seems familiar" she tried to laugh, and averted her eyes to the right. There she saw the gym's security guard, Mitch, wrapping up his interview with an officer. "Mitch..." she whispered, happy to see him again. "Mitch!" she yelled, furiously waving a hand even though he was only across the living room.  
  
"Misty?" Mitch pretended to rub his eyes in amazement as he strode over. "Aren't you the little girl who promised herself she would never set foot here again after she left?" he joked, embracing her in a big bear hug.  
  
"Little girl? What on earth are you on about?!" Misty laughed as they pulled apart. He looked tired, but still had the same humor and warmth in his eyes as he always had.  
  
"Well, maybe you're not so little anymore..." Mitch's grinned faded and he looked at her seriously. "I was about to call you. How did you find out?"  
  
Misty sighed. "I...I got a message." She hesitated through the explanation and hid the truth as well as she could.  
  
Mitch nodded. "At least you didn't find out on the news or anything, that wouldn't have been fair." He turned to Ash with a warm smile. "Ash, hey, how are you?"  
  
"Pretty good, considering all this" he replied.  
  
"Yeah. And who else has jumped on the Ketchum bandwagon since you left?" Mitch asked.  
  
Misty giggled. "They've hardly jumped on...this is Brock, Jessie and James. We ran into them while we were away, just before we heard about this."  
  
"But there is another Ketchum that will soon be on the bandwagon" Ash grinned.  
  
Mitch frowned in puzzlement. "Meaning...?"  
  
"In about nine months" Ash shrugged. Mitch picked it up and his eyes went wide.  
  
"You're kidding me?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads and Mitch laughed out loud. "I can't believe it! Congratulations you two...God knows you deserve it" he groaned, hoping this wouldn't be too much for Misty, as everyone else was.  
  
Misty smiled. "Thanks Mitch. Anyway, I might just check out the rest of the house...do you know what Daisy and Lily were doing here anyway?" she asked, suddenly realising that only Violet should've been there, considering she had sole control of the gym.  
  
"Just a quick catch up, I suppose. I wasn't here. Wrong time to drop in" Mitch sighed. Misty nodded sadly, and looked at the ground. "Don't worry kiddo. They'll get them back. Surely someone will here them complaining about the state of their hair."  
  
Misty tried to laugh, but couldn't help thinking...how will people hear them if they were dead? "I'll probably come back tomorrow and see you again. You'll be here?"  
  
"Sure thing. See you guys later" Mitch farewelled, and the others headed in the direction of the kitchen. It was as messy as Violet naturally was, and it made Misty wince. She had been such a clean freak when she was living here, the sight of the trashed kitchen upset her.  
  
"I hope you didn't leave it like this, Misty" Jessie said with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"No, of course I didn't!" Misty replied, feeling defensive towards the house and how she had kept it. She saw some of the men leaving what used to be her bedroom and felt a sob clutch from her throat.   
  
She slowly walked over, as the others explained why they were there, and opened the door. A sign had said it was "off limits" but it was her room and she had every right to go in there.  
  
At least the bed had been left in peace. The curtains were pulled closed, as to avoid the public, and as she cautiously opened the wardrobe, she saw a few of the clothes she had accidentally left behind in a neat stack. Maybe Violet had done some sort of spring cleaning after all.  
  
Misty sat down on her bed, feeling numb. They had absolutly no leads as to where her sisters or Giovanni were, and it all looked pretty doubtful. She prayed that she would find them in a better state than Tracey had been in, but she had a panicky niggle in her brain that suggested otherwise.  
  
"Why...I can't do this anymore...why...?" Misty asked hopelessly. She remembered asking "why?" a lot in this room when she was 10 and her mother was on her deathbed. As her thoughts travelled back to her mother, she realised that this was the same bed she had been sleeping in when Lily had broken the news to her.  
  
"She died peacefully...she wasn't in any pain..." Misty recalled Lily's words and started trembling. She remembered the feeling of security she had had moments before Lily had come with the most devestating news she had ever imagined possible. She had tucked the blankets around herself, and had smiled, thinking that that day was going to be a good one.  
  
The trembles she was experiencing was soon accompanied by sobs and she fell back into her old pillow, crying as loudly as she ever had. She couldn't be discreet, not with this much pain and devestation flowing through her. In three weeks she had lost a mother-in-law, a "father-in-law", an extremely good friend, and had jeopordised her and her unborn child's lives on numerous occassions.  
  
Ash wasn't the only one to pick up the cries, and a few of the men gave the room a strange glance. Ash, Brock, Jessie and James ran over, finding Misty in a state they had never seen her in.  
  
"Misty, Misty...oh God, we shouldn't have brought you back here..." Ash scolded himself as he hugged her tightly. "It was too soon, wasn't it?"  
  
"I dunno...oh Ash, I was sitting right here...and then Lily...Mom..." Misty was becoming a little delirious but continued to sob into Ash's shoulder. "They'll never find them, Ash...not alive...they'll be gone..."  
  
"Don't talk like that, they won't be gone" James said reassuringly as the friends gathered round. But he doubted his own words, as did the others.  
  
Misty shook her head and grasped onto Ash tighter. "It isn't fair..." she whimpered.  
  
"Right, I don't care about this damn investigation, they can find your sisters first and ask questions later. We're getting you out of here right now" Ash declared, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.  
  
"But I've got to find them" Misty whispered.  
  
"We will" Brock nodded. They walked out the front door and made another path through the citizens of Cerulean City.   
  
"Ash, maybe we shouldn't have brought her here" James whispered.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder that myself" Ash confessed quietly as she started to drift off to sleep in his arms. Her cheeks were red and blotchy from her tears, and her breathing had become irrational. He started to fret about the asthma she still suffered from occasionally, and asked Brock to check her bag for her inhaler.  
  
By the time they reached the Pokemon Center, Brock had found it. Ash laid her down on the bed in their allocated room on the fourth floor and gently shook her.  
  
"Misty, come on sweetheart...I need you to take a couple of puffs of this, and then you can sleep" he quietly said. Misty came to and looked around in a daze.  
  
"Where...?" she started, but found the toll all the crying had taken on her. She sighed and did as she was told, taking two grateful puffs of the inhaler.  
  
"You're at the Pokemon Center. We don't ever have to go back to the gym" Ash said.  
  
Misty smiled weakly. "That's what you said when we last left" she reminded him. And with that, she closed her eyes.  
  
Ash kissed her forehead and turned to the others. "Better let her sleep. It's been too much for her" he explained, although he didn't really need to.  
  
The others nodded, and James opted to sort out a plan to find Giovanni and Misty's sisters. Everyone agreed and followed him out, Brock shutting the door behind him.  
  
When they had gone, Misty cautiously opened one eye.   
She sighed as she sat up, trying to force the dizziness out of her head. She couldn't believe she had had to resort to her inhaler, she hadn't used it in months.   
  
Her head was crammed to the brim with thoughts, but none of them were pleasant. All she could think of was her sisters, and their safety, and whether she would be left with any family at all.   
  
As she looked out the window from her bed, she could still see the gym, surrounded by people with obviously no sensitivity or compassion. Could they not see that this was one of the most awful things to happen to the gym, and yet they had to had to devour it. The paparazzi would probably blow it totally out of proportion, especially with the arrival of Misty.  
  
She gently laid a hand on her stomach, that was slightly rounder then when she had last felt it. Her eyes were hardly dehydrated from the last crying session, and it showed through the present tears she shed.  
  
"I can't do this to you" she whispered. "It's not fair. I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen to you, and look where we are now. Back in a city I wish never existed. Back to square one." She sighed through her tears and stood up. "I'm not being fair to anyone. If I just disappeared my sisters would be safe, and Ash wouldn't have to go through this...and neither would you."   
  
Misty walked over to the window, her sobs now louder than her own thoughts. She didn't hear the door open, or Jessie muttering to herself, as she opened the window.  
  
"You'd think one of us would carry a pen..." Jessie murmured quietly. She took a quick glance at the bed and noticed it was empty at the same time she heard Misty sobbing.  
  
"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! YOU'VE WON!" Misty yelled to the outside world, but directing her comment towards Giovanni, wherever he was.   
  
Jessie's eyes went wide as Misty stood up on the window sill of the huge window. "Misty...what are you doing?" Jessie asked, trying not to show her panic.  
  
"I'm ending this for all of you" Misty replied simply. Jessie didn't take long to click, to realise that Misty was actually serious.  
  
"Misty, please, just step back...you don't wanna do this" she pleaded, standing behind her.  
  
"Yes, I do" Misty whispered.  
  
"What about your baby? And Ash? He'll never survive without you" Jessie said desperatly.  
  
"He may have a better chance of survival without me" Misty explained.  
  
Jessie shook her head. "No he won't. Do you think doing this is fair to him? To us? To you? No, it's not."  
  
"Yes it is, Godammit! Nobody deserves to have my life ruined by them, especially not Ash!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Don't be so blind, Misty! He loves you more than anything, I see it in his eyes all the time! You've made a bigger impact on his life than anything ever will - his family, his Pokemon - anything!" Jessie shot back.  
  
Misty went quiet. She turned to face her friend with tears running down her cheeks. "Then let me be selfish for one minute. I can't stand being here. I can't stand watching the people I love drop like flies every day. I can't stand to see the look in Ash's eyes every time I tell him something I don't want to, and I've been doing that a lot lately. You've gotta understand, Jessie..." She paused and wiped her cheeks. "My existance isn't fair to anyone, even myself, right now."  
  
Jessie pulled at her friend's arm. "I won't let you say shit like that. You know that's a whole load of baloney, and I'm sure if Ash heard it he would strongly disagree with what you're saying." She pulled Misty's arm again, trying to get her down. "C'mon Mist, you have such a bright future ahead of you! You're going to have a family, and a life without Giovanni."  
  
Misty hesitated, her sobs subsiding. "You can't guarantee that."  
  
Jessie nodded. "Yes, I can. We are going to get this bastard and that's a fact." She sighed. "You can't live on wanted guarantees all the time, Misty. Life doesn't work like that. I know how incredibly painful your life has been, but look at how incredibly wonderful it will be after all of this."  
  
Misty felt another tug at her arm and briefly thought about fairness again. It wouldn't be fair to end this child's life when it had hardly begun. She looked at Jessie with big, painful eyes and burst into tears again.  
  
Jessie managed to pull her down and enveloped her in a hug. "I know how awful this is for you, Misty. But we're not far off now. And your sisters are going to be okay. He knows that the real way to get to you is to do it to your face, but we won't let that happen" she said soothingly.   
  
Misty could only wail louder. "God, I'm such a pain...how do you guys put up with me...?" she cried.  
  
Jessie laughed. "I dunno Misty, sometimes you just get sooo out of control" she said sarcastically. They both laughed and Misty looked at her as she pulled away.  
  
"Thankyou, Jess. I really would have jumped, you know" she said gratefully.  
  
It was then that the girls heard the door slam shut and they looked up, startled. Standing before them was another Team Rocket henchman, though he seemed to be unarmed, as were Jessie and Misty.  
  
"Oh shit, not now..." Jessie mumbled, wishing she had grabbed a pistol or something before she went to get...what was it again? A pen, she briefly remembered.  
  
"Having second doubts on life, Misty?" he asked, sounding no different to his leader.  
  
Misty couldn't reply. She clutched onto her stomach protectivley and prayed for someone to save her and Jessie.  
  
The henchman laughed. "Second doubts are right 70% of the time, sooo..." He walked over to where the girls were standing by the window. "Allow me." He pushed them both forcefully, causing them to topple out the window and and sending them down four storys through the air.  
  
Misty hardly had time to think. She could hear herself and Jessie screaming, and her mind went blank as she and Jessie hit the ground, the world around them blacking out.  
  
Brock's head snapped up. "Hey guys, did you hear something?" he asked worridly. It had sounded like some girls were screaming.  
  
"Hm? Hear what?" James asked distractidly.   
  
Brock frowned. "I could've sworn I heard someone scream. Sounded like a couple of people actually" he said.  
  
"Maybe...do you think Giovanni's appeared in front of...oh my God, please don't let him get Misty." Ash immediatly got to his feet and ran over to the door.  
  
"Where the hell did Jessie get to?" James suddenly wondered, realising she had been gone a while.  
  
They entered the room to find it empty, the window opened and the curtains billowing in the light breeze. "I didn't leave the window opened..." Brock said. Ash was frantically running around the room, checking in the bathroom as well. It was then he found a note.  
  
"Oh shit, notes are never good" he muttered panickly, ripping it off a wall next to the window. It had three words handwritten on it - "Don't look down."  
  
Ash tossed it away carelessly. He thought that maybe it meant if he looked down he would get a glimpse of him carrying Misty off, and got his revolver ready. But his face turned pale at the sight that was below him. Two redheads were lying on the ground, bones obviously broken, both obviously seriously injured.  
  
"Ash, what are you...?" Brock began to ask as Ash speechlessly ran out of the room, dropping his revolver on the way. Brock and James looked down and both nearly fainted at the sight. They took the same path Ash had and ran as fast as they could.  
  
People were gathering around the two girls, and someone had already called an ambulance. Ash burst through the main doors and ran over to them.  
  
"Oh my God, Misty...Jessie...one of you, say something!" Ash pleaded, shocked by the sight of the girls surrounded by blood and their broken bones.  
  
"Don't touch them!" someone yelled. "Just wait for the ambulance!"  
  
"Ambulance?" Ash asked, feeling dizzy. He had vowed to himself that Giovanni wouldn't get Misty, and now he had shot two birds with one stone. He gently picked up Misty's hand, feeling warm tears slide down his cheeks as the ambulance's siren was faintly heard.  
  
"I love you too much...you can't leave me, not now, I won't let you..." Ash whispered. He was relieved to find a weak pulse in both of them, as Brock and James also sat beside him, crying. "Their pulses are weak, but...but they've got one. That's good, right? It's gotta be good" Ash said.  
  
Brock looked at James, unconvinced. The girls looked pretty bad, the fall had been long and hard. It looked highly unlikely that either of them would make it, even to the random passerby.  
  
The ambulance arrived two minutes later. Ash was crying openly as they fixed Misty and Jessie up to all different sorts of tubes and wires. He desperatly grabbed onto a paramedic's arm.  
  
"You can't let them die, you can't, do you hear me? You cannot, I forbid it" he said, trying to convince himself.  
  
"We'll do what we can" the paramedic reassured him as they wheeled Misty and Jessie into the ambulance. Ash jumped on as well, not even giving a second glance at Brock and James who said they would hail a cab immediatly. Ash had eyes only for his badly broken wife, and he picked up her left hand. Her engagement ring was glistening in the spring sunshine that peeked through the windows and he kissed her hand.  
  
"I won't let him get you. I won't" he said solidly, watching Cerulean flash past him as the ambulance rushed Misty and Jessie as fast as it could. Ash sobbed a little more, praying for it to all be over, more determined than ever to find Giovanni.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, crap, I know, but I am tired and it is late. Plus I haven't had any sugar lately, lol! By the way, I know a lot of you will be thinking when the hell this story is going to end but to tell you the truth, neither me or Graham know. We ask ourselves that every night we talk, lol! So just hang in there and keep those reviews coming! 


	14. The Complications of Life

DISCLAIMER: Sarah, or Graham, do not own Pokemon!  
  
A/N: This is such a coool story, in my opinion anyway, so keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
  
  
The ambulance arrived at Cerulean City Hospital within the next 5 minutes, although to Ash it seemed like a lifetime. He instantly jumped out the ambulance once it had come to a halt and aided the paramedics in getting the stretchers with the fallen Jessie and Misty inside.   
  
"Mist, Jess, please hang on, the Docs are going to fix you up" he said as he rushed towards the ER with them.  
  
"I'm sorry sir you can't go in there" a nurse said as he held him back.  
  
"B-but that's my wife" Ash shot back. The nurse looked at him with a look of sympathy and compassion on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I know this must be difficult for you, but it's hospital rules." He paused and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Please sir, try not to worry, we'll do all we can for them."  
  
"Please, she's all I have left, do whatever you can to save her" Ash said as he held back tears.  
  
"Right" the nurse replied, and with that entered the ER to assist the doctors in their treatment of Jessie and Misty.  
  
Ash paced the floor of the hospital waiting room. He had only been there for around 25 minutes, but to Ash each minute resembled an hour. Just then, the waiting room door burst open and James and Brock rushed in.  
  
"Ash, sorry man, we got here as fast as we could. Any news? Brock asked as he ran up to him.  
  
"They're still being worked on" he replied. James stepped forward.  
  
"Ash, I know it looked bad, but sometimes injuries look worse than they appear" James explained. Ash looked up from the floor and sighed.  
  
"I know that Jimmy, but you did not get a good look at them. They were in real bad shape." Ash put his head in his hands as his emotions almost got the better of him.  
  
"God...what if she dies?" Ash choked out from behind his hands. Brock stepped in front of him.  
  
"Ash, I don't want to hear you talk like that, you hear me? Mist - " He stopped and looked at James.  
  
"Both of them are going to be fine." Ash looked up at his friend.  
  
"You can't guarantee, that Brock." Brock sighed at his friend.  
  
"I know" he replied, his voice barely a whisper. At that moment something registered in James's mind.  
  
"Ash, what about the baby?" Ash's eyes shot wide open, he had forgotten about that. He pushed down all the anger and hurt building up within his body and then in a low composed tone spoke.  
  
"It's probably gone Jimmy. No way I could expect it to survive such a fall" Ash explained sadly. He paused as he got up from the chair he was in.  
  
"Me and Mist can always try for another kid, as long as she's - " Ash was cut off as the fear of losing Misty once again over came him.  
  
"Ash, I know you're hurting right now, but should we not finalise our plans for Giovanni?" Brock asked.  
  
"Forget it" Ash replied in a harsh tone.  
  
"I don't get it Ash. After all he has done, you're going to let him get away with it?"  
  
"I ain't doing anything until I find out the situation with Misty."  
  
"But - " Brock was cut off by Ash interrupting him.  
  
"You don't get it, do you Brock?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"It's not just Misty's life on the line in there on that stretcher." He paused as tears ran down his cheeks. "It's mine."  
  
"Huh?" Brock frowned.  
  
"Brock, how thick can you be?" James asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, James?" Brock replied. James looked at his friend and sighed.  
  
"The reason Ash made that bold statement is because Misty is his life, and if she dies Ash is as good as dead" he explained.  
  
"If she...ummmmm, doesn't make it then Giovanni would have won." Ash looked up at his friends and nodded in agreement to everything James had just said.  
  
"Oh" Brock said in amazement.  
  
"It's ok Brock, we don't expect you to understand at first, after all, it is a love thing" James explained.  
  
"Jimmy boy, I'll have you know I wrote the book on love" Brock replied.  
  
"Yeah, all quiet on the western front" James replied mockingly.  
  
"Hey, well I don't see you- " Brock was cut off by Ash's angry shouting.  
  
"GUYS, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Brock and James looked at Ash with a stunned look on their faces. Then they realised how selfish they were. Here they were arguing over the stupidest thing and their young friend was on the verge of losing the one he loved. James took a step towards his young friend and spoke.  
  
"Ash...look, I'm sorry man."  
  
"Yeah, me too" Brock added. Ash looked up at his friends and sighed.  
  
"No guys, I'm sorry, I should not be taking this out on you two...it's just that if I lose her then that bastard has won" he explained.  
  
"No problem Ash" Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, we understand" James added. Just then the door to the waiting room opened and a doctor walked in.  
  
"Mr Ketchum?" Ash ran up to the doctor.  
  
"That's me, how are they?" Ash asked, dreading the answer. The doctor took a look at a chart then redirected his gaze to Ash and his 2 friends.  
  
"Your lady friend has suffered from some internal bleeding and a dislocated shoulder. With numerous bruising and cuts we've stitched her up, and she should be fine in a day or two. In fact, she is already in her room sleeping comfortably after the surgery" the doctor explained.  
  
"That's great" James blurted out in relief.  
  
"And Misty?" Ash quickly spat out. The doctor once again looked at his chart then looked at Ash with a compassionate look on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid your wife's condition is more serious. She too had internal bleeding in her left side with a broken arm on her right side. We have, along with her friend, stitched her up, but...she has not woken up yet." The doctor then spotted something on his chart then spoke again. "Mr Ketchum, was your wife expecting?"  
  
"Yeah, she was. I'm dreading telling her when she wakes up" Ash replied. The doctor looked at Ash with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, son?" the doctor asked.  
  
"You know, telling her she's lost the baby" he replied sadly. The Doctor placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Look son, I can see you love your wife more than life itself, so I would not tell her that...especially when you don't have to."  
  
"What?" Ash spat out.  
  
"It's alive, son, your baby's alive. We had to run some tests, but your child is very much alive" the doctor replied.  
  
"But how?" Ash asked, unable to hide the tears.  
  
"I think the answer to that question is staring you in the face, once you look into a mirror, that is."  
  
"What?" Ash replied in a confused tone.  
  
"Simple son. The kid's a fighter, just like its old man." Ash looked up at the doctor and smiled.  
  
"Listen doc, thanks for all you've done for Misty, and Jessie too" he said as he shook the doctors hand.  
  
"That's my job, kid."  
  
"Can I see her?" Ash asked. The doctor looked down at this brave young man and smiled.  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks" Ash replied. He then turned to Brock and James.  
  
"You go check on Misty, Ash. Me and Jimmy will look in on Jessie" Brock explained.  
  
"Thanks guys." Ash then turned to head for Misty's room when he heard James call to him.  
  
"Ash, give her our love if she wakes will ya." Ash turned to James and smiled.  
  
"Will do Jimmy, same to Jess." And with that he went to find Misty's room. He found her room about five minutes later. He turned the door knob and walked in, and what he saw made his heart shatter into a million pieces. There, lying on the bed with all sort's of tubes and needles sticking out of her was Misty. He walked over to her bed, grabbed a chair, and placed it to the side of her bed. He walked up and took her hand in his.   
  
"Hey kiddo" Ash said softly as he kissed her forehead. He then took a seat by the side of her bed and began caressing her hand in his.  
  
"Mist, I'm so sorry, I never should have left you alone." He paused as tears began to build up in his eyes. "I never should have brought you back to this place" he sighed as he spoke again.  
  
"Mist, if you can hear, me please fight, live on, if not for me then for yourself and the baby" he said as he put his hand on her stomach. It was at this point Ash's built up emotion proved too much and as a result he cried himself to sleep, next to the body of his fallen wife.  
  
It was around an hour later that Misty's eyes slowly opened. She did not know where she had been, all she knew was that a powerful force had guided her in her efforts to come back. Then s Ash's face came into view, all the memories of the day's events came flooding back to her. She moved her hand over to his face and in a weak tone began to speak.  
  
"Ash." Ash's eyes immediately shot wide open, and as he looked up, he saw the sight he'd longed to see. For there in front of him was the fully conscious form of Misty.  
  
"Mist, you're alive!" he shouted in happiness as he flung his arms around her. Misty smiled and embraced her husband, and then a sense of panic overcame her as she noticed the tubes and needles sticking out of her for the first time.  
  
"THE BABY!!!" Misty screamed.  
  
"It's okay honey, both you and our baby are fine" Ash replied. Misty just nodded and brought her lips to Ash's, embracing him in a loving kiss.  
  
"I'm glad" she said with a smile as she broke the kiss.  
  
"You're glad?! For a while there I thought I'd lost ya!" Ash explained. Misty just took in her husbands words without a reply. If truth were to be told, she was still a bit weak. Just then the door to her room opened, and the doctor Ash had talked to earlier came into view.  
  
"Mr Ketchum, can I see you for a minute? It concerns the results we talked about" the doctor explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Ash, what's - "   
  
"It's okay Mist, just relax, I'll be back in a minute" he said softly, and with that he got up and left the room.  
  
"So doc, what's up?" The doctor was about to respond when the sound of Brocks voice interrupted him.  
  
"Hey Ash, Misty awake yet, can I see her?"  
  
"Go right ahead, Brocko" Ash said distractidly.  
  
"Cool, thanks man." Brock turned the doorknob and entered the room, leaving the doctor alone with Ash to explain the situation.   
  
Misty looked around the room, trying to focus her view on who had just entered. "Ash is that you?"  
  
"No Misty, it's me."  
  
"Brock hey it's great to see ya" she said happily as she hugged her friend. "How's Jess?" she asked in concern.  
  
"She was as stubborn as usual, wanted to check herself out as soon as she woke up, hahaha! Jimmy's with her right now" Brock replied.  
  
"Was she hurt bad?"   
  
"Nah, the biggest injury she got was the separated shoulder" he explained. Just then the door reopened and Ash stepped in with a sad and rejected look on his face. Misty then knew something was wrong and she knew it was the baby.  
  
"Ash, what is it what's wrong with the baby?"  
  
"Nothing" he replied in a detatched tone.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME ASH KETCHUM! IT'S ME, I'VE GOT A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Ash walked over to her bed and held his wife at arms length.  
  
"Misty, as I already told you, both you and the baby are fine." He paused. "It's just...well there's been a complication." Misty's eyes went wide with fear and shock.  
  
"What kinda complication?" she choked out, holding back her sobs.  
  
"Well...let's just say we got a decision to make, but for now why don't you get some sleep."  
  
"Ash, I want to know what's going on and you're going to tell me now" Misty said in a hurt tone. Ash sighed and put a hand on his wife's cheek.  
  
"Mist, do you still wanna have this baby?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do, it's all that's kept me going through all this - the fact that when this is over we're going to be a family." She paused then all of a sudden asked, "What made you ask a question like that, Ash?"  
  
"Misty, it seems in order to give this child a life you may have to give up your own" he explained. Misty shook her head, wanting a non-complicated sentance.  
  
"Ash, what are you saying?" Ash paused and looked his wife in the eyes.  
  
"I'm saying that if you go ahead with this pregnancy there's...there's..."  
  
"There's what?" Misty demanded.  
  
"There's a 40% chance you won't survive the labour."  
  
A/N: Yes, that's the ending, and, surprise surprise, it's a cliffhanger! Sorry, it had to be done! Look out for more soon! 


	15. Lavender Town, Ash is Down

DISCLAIMER: None of the authors of this story own or associate with the owners of Pokemon!  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger, huh? Got you all excited? Got me excited too when Graham told me, hahaha! So here I am writing chapter 14...phew, we're trucking through these, aren't we! Enjoy, and please review.  
  
Four days later it dawned sunny and bright. Spring was one of Misty's favourite seasons, although she found little reason to enjoy it now. How could she, with all this going on in her life?  
  
Flowers practically overcrowded the breathing space in her room, especially since news had leaked out that one of the former Sensational Sisters had taken a bad fall. Ash wouldn't dare talk about anything concerning the circumstances of how she had fallen, or the baby, considering the public didn't know about it.  
  
Most of the tubes and needles that had invaded her creamy skin had been removed, and there was now just a lone IV machine that quietly beeped every second.  
  
The door to her room creaked open, but Misty didn't bother looking at who it was. She just stared out the window blankly, thinking of the ratio Ash had given her the other day. 40:60 survival.  
  
"Someone in here is being discharged today!" Misty looked up and saw Ash, trying to be cheerful, but the news had obviously been impending on his thoughts too.  
  
"Hmm, who would that be...?" Misty said mockingly, and gave him a wary smile.  
  
Ash sighed. "What are we gonna do, Mist?" he asked desperately as he sat down beside her. "I don't think I could go on without you."  
  
"You have before" Misty pointed out. "We were seperated for five years and we both got through it." She tangled her fingers in his and looked him straight in his eyes. "Do you honestly think it would be fair to end this  
child's life before it even began?"  
  
"Don't put that on me Mist, you know I can't decide" Ash shook his head.  
  
"Well, something is gonna have to be decided soon, before it's too late" Misty said sensibly.  
  
"Isn't this affecting you at all?" Ash asked in amazement. He noticed the grip on his hand get tighter as he finished speaking.  
  
"Of course it's affecting me, Ash. Whether we like it or not, one life may have to give here, and it might be mine." Misty smiled through the tears that were forming in her eyes and spoke quietly. "But I've done more then  
what some people accomplish in an 80 year life span. I've been on a Pokemon journey, I've been married, I would have had a child, I've been a gym leader..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"I see" Ash nodded gravely.  
  
"You know this means I wanna go through with it" Misty said seriously.  
  
Ash nodded again. "I know."  
  
"There is still that 60% Ash, we can't ignore that. That could be the whole difference between life and death" Misty said hopefully.  
  
Ash hung his head and stared at the ground. He didn't want Misty to see the tears that were spilling over his cheeks while she was being so brave. But she picked it up too easily, she knew him too well, and she quietly  
wiped away his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty, I just, I can't..."Ash whimpered. Misty knew what he meant and thought about how hard it was going to be for him if he lost her. He would be left with no family at all, and a child to bring up with no  
mother.  
  
"It's fate, Ash. This is the way it's meant to be, and the outcome will be the way it's meant to be too. Fate brought us together and it may very well tear us apart" Misty spoke softly. She kissed him tenderly, savouring the feel of his lips on hers, knowing that these kisses could soon be limited. They pulled apart and Misty looked at him in concern.  
  
"I'm being discharged today? So, we can find my sisters?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"We can start as soon as we get you officially discharged" Ash said in a monotone.  
  
Misty sighed. "Are you going to be okay? You don't have to come, I can look for them myself."  
  
"No" Ash immediately replied. "I left you alone once and look what happened. I'm not making that mistake again." He bit his lip and looked at her nervously. "Mist, can I ask you something?"   
  
Misty smiled. "You can ask me anything, Ash."  
  
Ash sighed. "Did you, um...when you fell out the window, why was it...uh, why was it open in the first place?" he asked, his voice slightly trembling.  
  
Misty's eyes flew open and she realised what Ash was asking her. "You think I...I tried to jump?"  
  
"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you" Ash said honestly.  
  
Misty hesitated. "I have never lied to you, Ash, and I'm not about to now. Yes, I opened that window, and yes, I almost jumped. It was just a moment of pain I couldn't go through..." She couldn't explain it, but Ash understood her.  
  
"So why was Jessie there?" he asked.  
  
Misty smiled. "She is literally a lifesaver. She pulled me back."  
  
"Oh God, Mist...if you'd jumped voluntary I would've jumped after you" Ash confessed, playing with her hair. "But I completley understand. I will never bring you back here" he promised.  
  
Misty smiled. "You don't have to do that, Ash. It's not like this place can be barred from my mind forever. My sisters live here and my mother is buried here, so I can't just turn away from it. We'll just...keep the visits short and sweet."   
  
At this point the door opened again and a nurse walked through, holding a clipboard.  
  
"Misty Ketchum, you are free to leave once you sign this form" she announced, handing over the clipboard to her. Misty gratefully took it from her hands.  
  
"Thank God for that" she muttered. Hospitals were never a good place for her, they never brought her joy. This was the same hospital her mother had spent her last weeks in, but Misty tried not to dwell on that. It would  
only send her through the roof again.   
  
She signed on the dotted line and felt her head slightly spin as she stood up. Her IV was painfully removed from her hand and she put a hand to her head.  
  
"Okay Misty, take it easy..." Ash warned. Her arm was in a cast, which would make it difficult for her to use a revolver. But all Ash wanted to do was take her out of Cerulean and let her rest a little longer.  
  
"It's okay Ash, I'm not an invalid" Misty replied, a little irritated. She knew that everyone would treat her and Jessie like they were walking on broken glass for the next couple of weeks, and she really couldn't stand it. She appreciated her husband's concern though.  
  
She walked out the door, slightly leaning on Ash's arm but determined to be as independent as she could. The first people she caught sight of were Brock and James, and she groggily accepted the hugs they bestowed on her.  
  
"Are you sure you should be walking already?" James asked in amazement.  
  
"I'm not sure she should be" Ash groaned.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure" Misty nodded. "Where's Jessie?"  
  
James and Brock laughed. "Re-applying her lipstick. Don't worry Mist, she's still the same old Jess you left behind" Brock reassured her.  
  
Misty laughed too and saw Jessie emerge from the bathroom. She had been discharged the previous day, and her shoulder was still not in the best shape. She had been resting up too, but absolutly could not miss Misty, she had vowed.  
  
Jessie gave a small squeal at the sight of Misty walking and embraced her without trying to hurt her anymore than she already was.  
  
"Misty, you little daredevil, I told you a tandam bungee was a bad idea" she mockingly scolded. Misty laughed ever harder, hugging Jessie back.   
  
As the two girls were locked in the embrace, Ash discreetly whispered something in Jessie's ear.  
  
"Thankyou for pulling her back."  
  
Jessie shot him a knowing glance and smiled. Misty had obviously just told him the whole, complete story. She didn't feel like much of a lifesaver, considering they had both fallen anyway, but accepted the status Ash had suddenly put her in.  
  
The girls broke apart and they both felt a little light headed. Ash and James steadied the girls up as Brock laughed.  
  
"I dunno about bungee jumping, but I think that morphine they put you two on had something to do with these little, ahem, side affects" he commented lightly.  
  
"You watch your back, mister. I may have only one operable arm, but I'm still as tough as ever" Misty warned through her smile. She turned to Ash as they started walking out. "Are we leaving today?" she asked.  
  
Ash nodded. He had no plans or sense of direction, but he knew he had to get her out of there. He was thinking somewhere along the lines of maybe Lavender Town. It was pretty, and peaceful, and Giovanni had been known to set up some pretty famous illegal activities around there for the past two years.  
  
"Then I have to see someone before I leave" Misty announced.  
  
"I don't think you should go visiting just yet" Ash said warily. If Misty was this determined she could over-exert herself and end up in a state worse then she was already in.  
  
Misty shook her head. "No, I have to." Ash raised an eyebrow. Did she want to see someone about the whole baby business? Family friends, maybe? Did she want to say a probable goodbye to someone...maybe Mitch...  
  
"Okay, well...where do they live?" Brock asked.  
  
Misty inhaled deeply. "Cerulean Gym" she replied quietly.  
  
"Mitch?" James asked what Ash had already assumed.  
  
Misty shook her head again. "You'll see when we get there" she promised. They all curiously went in the direction of the gym that was no longer surrounded by police, but still had wooden barracks up to prevent the public from going in.  
  
Ash opened the gates for her and guided her in, feeling her arm tense up as they walked through.  
  
"This way" Misty directed, now leading the group with Ash's help. They all followed her until they reached a small cluster of flowers. Ash couldn't help noticing that Misty was slightly trembling and he suddenly realised where they were.  
  
"Misty...are you sure about this?" James asked, reading the small plaque by the flowers.  
  
"I am very sure" Misty said softly. She knelt down beside the plaque, letting go of Ash and leaving the others watching behind her, and gently placed a hand on its cool metal. "Hi Mom" she smiled, slightly rearranging the various bouquets.  
  
"Maybe this isn't a good idea" Brock whispered to Ash. He nodded his agreement, but didn't dare voice it in front of Misty. Maybe she could get through it...  
  
"Just wanted to check on you before we left. I'm fine, got some news...you're going to have a grandchild in about seven or eight months. And if it's a girl, well...Ash has promised me that we can call her Rose" Misty looked up at Ash during the last part and smiled. "He's so wonderful to me" she continued, turning back to the small grave. "He's still everything you said he was, and better. You were right, Mom, we were meant to be together." She sniffled and hesitated, pulling back a sob.  
  
"I love you, Mom. I came back here and I couldn't cope with it, so now we're leaving. I'm just grateful you didn't have to get caught up in these stupid games Giovanni is playing with us. Promise me you're looking after Ash's parents, and Tracey. They were such good people who didn't deserve to die. Just like you." The sob escaped at the end of the sentance and Ash put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Do you think we should head back?" he asked quietly. The scene was causing Jessie to shed a few tears as well, and James and Brock were obviously spellbound by the courage Misty had displayed by coming back here.  
  
Misty nodded, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. She kissed her fingers and then placed them on the plaque. "Gotta go, Mom. We've gotta find Daisy, Violet and Lily. Look after yourself. Love you." She spoke in broken sentances and quietly stood back up. "Okay, let's go" she nodded.  
  
The group agreed, and all silently hailed Misty for being so brave. They walked back to the Pokemon Center and packed their bags, their brief stop in Cerulean now almost over.  
  
Ash packed Misty's things as she lay on the bed, gathering her thoughts and emotions. "Where are we going?" she asked, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I was thinking maybe Lavender Town. James told me that some Team Rocket activity still goes on there" Ash explained. Misty nodded and looked at him.  
  
"I love you" she whispered. Ash smiled and sat down next to her.   
  
"I love you more" he replied, gently kissing her. "You are the bravest girl I have ever met. I'm sure heaps would agree with me, since you're going through with this pregnancy..."  
  
Misty smiled. "I'm getting maternal instincts. I'm starting to think I would do what any other mother would do, even though I've never been a mother, or close to it" she explained. "And any other mother would do this, Ash. I know they would. Your mother would and my mother would."  
  
Ash nodded and put a hand to her cheek. Nothing was said, but something crossed between the two and they both understood it. He smiled and stood up, resuming their packing. It took him all of two minutes and he looked at her with a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Today we find the Sensational Sisters. Alive" he hastily added. Misty gave him an uncertain look but stood up anyway with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Whatever you say, leader" she replied. They walked out of the room and met up with the other three in the hallway, who were also carrying their bags.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Jessie asked in sudden interest.  
  
"We are going to take a bus to Lavender Town" Ash announced simply. "Just until you and Misty get your strength up a bit."  
  
"Aw c'mon Ash, I can walk" Jessie insisted.   
  
Ash shook his head. "Nooo, I've seen you, you are getting on a bus."  
  
James groaned. "A bus, stylie" he said sarcastically.  
  
"You shut your mouth, rich boy. We have two girls here who have fallen four stories for something they shouldn't even be involved in" Brock said pointedly.   
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that" Misty said to Brock. "A bus will be fine" she turned back to Ash.   
  
"Good, because it's all we can afford" Ash said warily. They walked into the centre of town where the bus station was and shoved their bags onto the second bus to Lavender. They boarded and slumped into the reasonably comfortable seats.  
  
"See, it ain't so bad Jimmy" Brock reassured him. James smiled warily and tried as best he could to get into a comfortable travelling position.  
  
Jessie and Misty both zonked out as their heads touched the back of their seats and slept for the whole two hour trip. Ash kept his eyes on Misty the whole time, as if he were to turn away for a second and find her gone.  
  
The bus pulled up into Lavender Central Bus Station and the five friends piled off, right into the middle of Lavender rush hour.  
  
"Oh man, look at all the cars!" Brock groaned as they surveyed the street they had to cross to get to the Pokemon Center. It was situated next to a plush looking hotel that James wistfully sighed at.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a bit of room service" he whined.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing Jimmy, would you like a bullet in your burger sir? Can't you just picture one of those henchmen bringing up some kind of arsenic-laced delight?" Ash rolled his eyes in sarcasm.  
  
"Geez, sorry" James mumbled. They finally crossed the street after much deliberation and made it to the Pokemon Center which, to everyone's relief, was only one level high.  
  
Misty immediatly made an announcement as they walked through the door. "Okay, bags down, let's get going" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"What? No Mist, you gotta rest..." Ash said.  
  
"No, I don't 'gotta rest' I gotta find my sisters" Misty snapped, her strength obviously returning.   
  
Ash backed off. "Whatever you say, ma'am. But where do we begin to look?" he asked hopelessly.  
  
James thought for a moment. "Well, you know that illegal activity I was telling you about? I'm thinking somewhere towards the lines of an old warehouse, if I remember correctly..."  
  
"Hey yeah, they had a big assination bust there about a year ago" Jessie recalled.  
  
"Well that's a good sign" Misty sighed.   
  
"No no, I don't mean...what I was saying..." Jessie stammered.  
  
Misty smiled. "I know what you meant and you've given us a start. So let's just get outta here and find them."  
  
The gang walked out of the center and into the small but busy town of Lavender. James had carefully hidden his machine gun in his day bag, which, again, boosted his self-esteem, so he proudly lead the way, keeping at a pace that Misty and Jessie could stick to.  
  
They arrived outside an old warehouse that was located about half a mile from where they had left. Misty looked up in horror at the shambles before her. It had probably once been painted red, there were too many cracks to tell. The brick chimney had totally fallen off, leaving a bare roof, and the door was practically swinging off its hinges, had it not been for a padlock.  
  
"Oh God I hope they're in here" Misty whispered. She knew her sisters would've hated it, not for the risk of their lives but for their conditions.  
  
"What about this door?" Jessie asked, examining the padlock.  
  
James grinned. "Stand back Jess, watch the master at work." He dramatically pulled out his machine gun and fired a few shots at the lock. The girls screamed, especially Misty, who nearly went off her rocker at him.  
  
"Watch that thing James! My sisters might have been standing right in front of that door!" she yelled.  
  
"Why would they be standing in front of the door if they are kidnapped?" James asked.  
  
Misty threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I don't care, just let me in." She pushed past him and into the pitch black room. "Geez Jimmy, think you busted a light bulb too" she muttered as the others followed her in.  
  
Brock had brought a torch with him that weakly lit the way. They discovered a staircase which they walked up, but no sisters.  
  
"C'mon Daisy, Violet, Lily, one of you..." Misty mumbled, fear rising to her throat. They entered a room that was actually lit by a lightbulb and Misty felt something hit her body. It wasn't physical, it was emotional, but she knew her sisters were around here somewhere.  
  
"We're close" she said in confidence. "We're close, I can tell."  
  
"How can you tell?" Ash asked.  
  
"I just can" Misty reassured him. Ash shrugged and continued to follow her. She lead them straight ahead, and gasped at what she saw. In a corner, tied up together, were her three sisters. The shocking thing was that she couldn't tell if they were alive or not.  
  
"Ash...are they okay?" she asked worridly as she started to run up. But he held her back.  
  
"I'll go. Someone could be there guarding" he said quietly.  
  
"I don't care, dammit, those are my sisters!" Misty yelled and got free of Ash's grip. They all followed her as she shook them in a desperate attempt to make them come to.  
  
"I'll untie them" Brock volunteered, Misty still shaking them with her one free arm.  
  
"Come on guys, don't do this to me..." she pleaded. Then she noticed Daisy's head twitch and slowly her eyes opened.  
  
"Misty...?" she asked weakly as the other two began to stir.  
  
"Oh my God, you are alive!" Misty shrieked, hugging them all at the same time as they observed their surroundings.  
  
"Wow, like, where am I?" Lily asked. Misty noticed that her pupils were dilated and so were the other two's.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong with their eyes?" Misty asked in concern. He and Jessie checked carefully and Jessie scowled.  
  
"Misty, they've been drugged with something...I can't tell what it is right now, but they've definatly been drugged" Jessie confirmed.  
  
"Oh no" Misty sighed. The sisters were free but dazed and confused. It was at this point another door slammed and another henchman stood in front of them.   
  
"Oh shit, not another one" James groaned. Then he grinned. He had brought his toy with him, and proudly got it out for all to see.  
  
"James, put that thing down..." Misty warned. But James, at the prospect of using such an elaborate piece of artiliry again, fired random shots all over the small room, causing everyone to duck.  
  
The smoke cleared and a groan was heard, but not from the henchman. He was nowhere to be seen, obviously he had escaped, but Misty's heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of her husband lying on the floor.  
  
James dropped the gun in horror at what he had done as Misty charged up to him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!?! I TOLD YOU TO UT THAT FREAKIN' THING DOWN!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. James stood there in stunned silence as Misty took a deep breath.  
  
"I swear James, if you've killed Ash, I will never, ever forgive you" she said harshly. And with that she ran up to Ash, with Brock and Jessie already there, and James standing there in a dazed state.  
  
A/N: I am talking to Graham as I type this and we are collaborating ideas for the rest of the story, so hold tight and keep the reviews coming!  
  



	16. Saffron Slaughter

DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor Graham own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: Okay, this one was Graham's, he reckons it sucks but I beg to differ. Do you? Tell us in your reviews!  
  
  
Misty looked over at Ash - still no movement from him could be seen. She then turned to James.   
  
"I can't believe how much of an idiot you can be at times!" she screamed as tears rolled down her face. She gazed again at her fallen husband.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she proceeded to pound on his chest. James was too shocked to do anything, so he just tried to back away. At this point Brock and Jessie ran up to Misty and tried to pull her away from James as Misty's sisters, who were still a bit out of it, looked on in total amazement.  
  
"Misty, come on, give it a rest will ya, it was an accident" Brock explained.  
  
"An accident, an accident...well Jimmy Boy's accident may have lost me my husband" she snapped back. By this time Ash was up and standing behind Misty.  
  
"Well now, it's nice to see Jimmy boy ain't lost his touch of getting bullied off a red head" he joked.   
  
"Who do you mean?" Jessie questioned with a scowl on her face.   
  
At the sound of Ash's voice Misty swung round and almost fell back in shock. There, in front of her, alive and well, was her husband. He was holding his side to cease the bleeding off the bullet wound, but apart from that he was fine. She immediately rushed up to him and flung her arms around him.  
  
"Don't you dare scare the hell outta me like that again" she said as she repeatedly kissed him on the lips between words. Brock looked at Jessie and smiled.  
  
"Makes you wonder if there's hope for any of us" he mocked. It was at this point Misty got a good look at her husband's side.  
  
"Ash, we've got to get you to a doctor" she said desperatly. Brock knelt down and examined the wound.  
  
"Nah Misty, it's just a flesh wound, however we do have to get the bullet out of him first before I can patch him up."  
  
"Do whatever you have to, Brocko" Ash confirmed.  
  
"Will do, man." Brock went into his backpack and pulled out a pair of pliers.   
  
"Ahhhhhh, what are you going to do with those?" Ash asked nervously, his face going a little white.  
  
"I think that's obvious, man. Now this may hurt a bit, so you might wanna hold onto something." It was at this point Ash tightened his grip round Misty. "Okay, we're in" Brock announced.  
  
"That ain't the part I'm dreading" Ash told them.  
  
"On 3: 1,2,3."  
  
"Ahhhhh fu-" Ash's comments were cut off by Misty bringing her lips to his and engulfing him in a long loving kiss. Jessie looked at the couple in amazement.  
  
"That's got to be a record" she joked as finally Misty broke the kiss. Ash looked down at his wife in total disbelief.  
  
"W-what was that for?" he stuttered.  
  
"Did not want you cursing in front of the baby" she said mockingly.  
  
"Like, baby?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right guys, you're going to be aunts" Misty explained with a grin. The 3 sensational sisters all screamed with delight and rushed up and embraced their younger sister.  
  
"That oughta do it, Ash" Brock told him as he placed and tightened a bandage over the wound.  
  
"Thanks Brock." At this point James, who had finally gotten over the shock of what he had done, stepped forward.  
  
"Ash, I -"  
  
"Forget about it Jimmy, don't beat yourself up, we all make mistakes" Ash said without hesitation.  
  
"B...but I shot you, how can you forgive me so easily?"  
  
"You made one mistake, James. On the other hand, you've saved Misty's life numerous times these last few days. Now, you tell me which one in my eyes wins" he said with a grin. James looked at his young friend and smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime pal" he said as he gave him a thumb's up. Misty, who had walked up beside Ash, had heard the end of their conversation, and realised she had been too harsh on him.  
  
"James." James turned and looked at Misty. "I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I guess I just got caught up in the moment, I -"  
  
"It's okay Misty, you were worried for your husband, it's understandable." He paused. "Friends?" he asked as he extended his hand.  
  
"Friends" Misty said with a smile as she shook his hand.   
  
"Okay, we're all happy and friends again" Brock said sarcastically. He paused then continued. "BUT COULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WE DO NOW?" he blurted out.   
  
"Well, first we gotta get you 3 out of the city" Ash said, pointing to the 3 sensational sisters.  
  
"Like, we'd love to bro, but we dunno where we would be, like, safe" Lily replied. Suddenly, something registered in Misty's mind.  
  
"Ash, I know where he's going next."  
  
"What?" Ash asked in confusion.  
  
"Saffron" she replied.  
  
"Misty, how do you know that?" Jessie asked. Misty looked at the group before her, trying to hold back the tears.   
  
"B-because he's taking the route we took on our first journey together" she said as her emotions got the better of her. Jessie walked up and embraced her friend in a hug.  
  
"Of course, why the hell did I not see it before?" Ash asked himself in anger.  
  
"But wait Ash, if that's the case, why did he leave Pewter alone? Your first gym battle was there" Brock reminded him.  
  
"Because he knew starting in Cerulean was getting to me through Misty" Ash told him.  
  
"Ash, if we got this right that means that for every city we visit he misses out one." Misty said. She paused then continued. "And that means the showdown, the final show down, will be in Viridian."  
  
"Ya see guys, that's why I love this woman, not only is she beautiful and talented, but she's smart too. Mist, I could kiss ya, you've given us a great lead to follow."  
  
"Well you can if you want, I ain't going to stop ya."  
  
"Errrr, maybe later" he said jokingly. Misty scowled over at her husband but knew it was all in good fun.  
  
"Ash, I just thought of something" James announced suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Jimmy?" Ash asked.  
  
"If we started in Viridian, and he was in Cerulean at the time kidnapping Misty's sisters, that means that every town we visit he's in the next place doing more damage."  
  
"Shit Jimmy, you're right" Ash realised. "Okay, we got to figure out were he is now."  
  
"Misty already told you" Jessie replied.  
  
"Huh, where did you say, honey?"  
  
"Saffron."  
  
"What? Why would he not go to Vermilion?" James asked.  
  
"Gees Jimmy boy, how many hours a day can you be an idiot?" Brock snapped back. "Why the hell would he be stupid enough to go to Vermillion if Surge is there? He'd wipe the floor with him" Brock explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's a good point" James replied. Just then, Ash's thoughts told him something.  
  
"You think we should notify Erica and the others?" Jessie asked.  
  
"No, Erica is not at risk" Ash said. "If Mist's theory is correct, and he misses out a city for every one we visit, that means according to corresponding order only Saffron and Fuschia are left before the showdown in Viridian" he explained. "But then I got to ask myself, why Saffron? Sabrina and her psychic powers would totally destroy Team Rocket."   
  
Jessie and James looked at each other with a look of sadness on there face. Ash saw this and decided to investigate.  
  
"Ok guys, whatever you're hiding, spill."  
  
"Ash, Sabrina does not have her powers anymore" Jessie explained.  
  
"But how?" Brock asked.  
  
"They disintegrated after the death of her parents a few years back" James told them.  
  
"But that means she's..." Misty trailed off.  
  
"One dead gym leader if we don't get a move on" Brock blurted out.  
  
"Ok, if we got this route thing figured out then you guys should be safe on Cinnabar Island. Go take a vacation for a few weeks, ok?" Ash asked.  
  
"Like, no problem Bro, you just take care of our little sis" Violet explained.  
  
"I will. Brock and James, see you get them on the plane safely" he said as he embraced his 3 sisters in laws one at a time. Misty then said her goodbyes to her sisters, with hugs and exchanged messages to be careful, and turned and walked up beside Ash.  
  
"Me and the girls will meet you 2 at the Pokemon center in half an hour, ok guys?" Ash suggested.  
  
"Sure thing man, we won't be long" Brock said, and with that left with James and Misty's sisters.  
  
Brock and James returned to the Pokemon centre about an hour later to find Ash and Jessie watching TV in the room they got for the group.  
  
"Yo guys, sorry we took so long, the last plane to Cinnabar was a little late" James told them.  
  
"That's ok" Ash replied.  
  
"Hey Ash, where's Misty?" Brock asked.  
  
"Here" he replied. At first, Brock did not know what he meant, but as he walked around to take a seat he soon understood, for there asleep, lying across the couch with her head on Ash's lap was Misty.  
  
"I guess she must be tired" Brock said.  
  
"Ash, I hate to be a stick in the mud, but if we don't get going Sabrina and Iya could be in grave danger" James explained.  
  
"That's assuming this theory about the route is correct" Jessie added.  
  
"Hold it, you mean Koga's no longer in charge of Fuschia, it's his sister?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ahhhh, that delightful woman in pink, I'd sure like to meet her again" Brock said while in his ga ga mode.  
  
"Ok Casanova, cool it" Jessie snapped.  
  
"Ok, I guess we better get moving then." He looked down at Misty and gently spoke to her.  
  
"Mist...Mist, come on honey, we got to go."  
  
"Mmmmm...we going now?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh ok." She sat up. "Hey guys, you're back, did my sisters get off ok?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah Misty, they're on their way to Cinnabar as we speak" Brock replied. Misty simply nodded at her friend in response. It was at this point Jimmy brought out his 'toy'.  
  
"Ok guys, time to resume bastard hunting, haha!" They all looked at James nervously. "Relax guys, I'm kidding" he said as he put the gun down.   
  
"Well, we better go, if we start now we can be at the Saffron gym in around 2 hours" Brock told the group. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ashy Boy." A familier voice rang through Ash's ears and he scowled.  
  
"Gary, you bastard, where are you?" Ash demanded.  
  
"That's not important. Just to let you know, the fact that your lovely wife has figured out the routes won't save you. Good day my friend, haha." And with that, the other line went dead.  
  
"BASTARD!!! How do they know we find this stuff out?" Ash shouted in an angry and bitter tone as he slammed the receiver down.  
  
Just then, something caught Brock's eye. "Jess, how long you had that green earring in your right ear?"  
  
"Since I was 12. I had 2 but one got lost during my time in Team Rocket. I never did find the other one" Jessie told him.  
  
"Let me see that, will ya?"  
  
"Sure." She took the earring out and handed it to Brock.  
  
"Awww, you gotta be fucking kidding me" Brock blurted out in anger.  
  
"Brock, what's wrong?" Ash asked.  
  
"This earring is a bug, it's been tipping us off the whole time. Jess has been like his spy in our camp" Brock explained.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry, I did not know..." Jessie apologised in disbelief.  
  
"It's ok Jess, we know, that bastard is playing with all our heads" James told her.  
  
Ash walked up and took the green studded earring from Brocks hand, and in one swift movement he had flung it to the floor and put a bullet through it using a pistol that was left on the table. He sighed in anger and looked up at his wife and his group of friends.   
  
"Ok guys, let's go."  
  
Around an hour and a half later, we find our friends at the entrance to the Saffron gym.  
  
"Ok, we better check in here to see if Sabrina is ok" Ash suggested.   
  
"Right" the other 4 said in unison. Ash then lead the group into the gym and into the main battle arena.  
  
"Sabrina, can you hear me? It's Ash. Yo, Sab -" Ash cut himself off as he spotted the body of Sabrina lying face down across the other side of the room.  
  
"Is she...?" Misty questioned.  
  
"I dunno, Mist" Ash replied. The group cautiously approached her.  
  
"Ok Jimmy, on 3 we turn her, ok?" Brock asked.   
  
"Ok" James replied.  
  
"1,2,3." The guys turned her over and the girls right there and then where physically sick in front of them.  
  
"Oh fuck" Ash blurted out, for there in front of the friends was indeed the body of Sabrina. But it was not a gun wound or a blow to the head, it was much more sadistic.  
  
Her throat had been slashed.   
  
"That pathetic excuse for a human being" Jessie blurted out after finally finishing vomiting.  
  
"This is unforgivable" James added.  
  
"I know" Ash replied. Just then he noticed a piece of paper near Sabrina's body. He picked it up, unfolded it and read its comments aloud.  
  
"She sure looks good that way. But I bet your wife would look even better." At this point Misty tightened her grip on Ash's arm. Ash simply held her close to reassure her things were going to be fine, even though deep down he knew that was a promise he could nether guarantee or keep.   
  
He clenched his fist and with tears forming in his eyes and with all the gathered hurt and pain that had built up inside him these past few weeks going through his body, he mustard up the courage to shout one word in a harsh and bitter tone that sent chills up and down the spine of all the members of the group among him.  
  
"GIOVANNI!!!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't ya just looooove drama?! By the way, we have no idea how long this story is going to be. Just bear with us. The final showdown is coming!!! 


	17. The Fuschia Frenzy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.   
  
A/N: Wow, 16 chapters, can you believe it?! We've worked so hard on this, we talk every night about it, but never ever imagined 16 chapters! So prepare yourself for number 16!  
  
Two days after the friend's horrifying discovery, they were standing in a cemetary on a unseasonally cold day, crying openly as Sabrina, one of the greatest gym leaders in Kanto, was laid to rest next to her parents.  
  
Ash had an arm wrapped around Misty's shoulders when the beautiful white coffin made a final thud into the earth, confirming the horrible truth they all wished was a dream of some sort.   
  
"I...I can't believe he would go for her...she did nothing to him..." Misty stammered, tears running down her face.   
  
"That's why he went for her" Ash said quietly. "She did nothing to him, but he knew her death would get to us all." He didn't need to say it, but he was trying to sort out the situation himself. After four deaths, he still went through the same grief and shock as the other ones, but always tried to stay brave for the sake of his wife and unborn child.  
  
The five friends walked back to the Pokemon Center silently after the extremely sad service ended. They only needed to pack their bags and get going to the next place, but Ash was worried that since Misty and Jessie's fall that this may have been too much stress on the girls.  
  
"Do you think we should take another bus?" he asked softly as they walked into their room.  
  
"I can walk" Misty and Jessie said in unison. The guys raised eyebrows but were too drained to argue.  
  
"Well, if either of you collapse on the way..." Ash warned. Misty stood beside Ash and squeezed his hand.  
  
"I won't collapse. And neither will Jess. You can count on us" she reassured him. She rested her head on his shoulder and heavily sighed. Brock and James started packing their bags and Misty eventually followed suit.  
  
"Let me do that" Ash offered.  
  
"No, I'm not an invalid, I'm pregnant" Misty smiled. "I can pack my own bag" she said.   
  
"Let her, Ash. When the pitter-patter of little feet is about to hit your household you'll be doing more than just packing bags. You'll be decorating the nursery, stocking the diaper shelves, waiting on Misty hand and foot..." James grinned.   
  
"Okay, since this smart and capable woman here has figured out the Gio route, where are we heading next?" Brock asked.  
  
They all pondered for a moment. "Must be Fuschia" Ash decided. Misty and Brock agreed with him, and Jessie and James went along with it. They didn't exactly remember the route of their first journey, considering it was about eight years ago, but knew that their three friends had good memories.   
  
"So what say we start getting there now? I'm sure we could make it in five or so hours" Brock said, studying their map. The others nodded, slung on their backpacks and headed out the door.  
  
Ash had his pistol safely at his side, as did Jessie and Brock. Misty and James had theirs in their bags, since Misty seldom used hers and James had been ambushed by the others to tone down on the machine gun since he shot Ash. After all, that bullet could have gone in the wrong direction and gone straight through Misty's stomach, or worse, one of their hearts.  
  
They walked quietly down the route, trying to make aimable conversation but all of them with too much on their minds to say something that made sense. The death of Sabrina had sent shockwaves through them all.  
  
Brock lead the group, since he claimed to have the best sense of direction, but they followed without arguement.   
  
"So do you think Iya's in any danger?" Misty asked no one in particular, curious for an answer.  
  
"Yeah. Her brother would be a bigger target, but he's at the Pokemon League, so I suppose Giovanni would just settle for her" James explained. Misty nodded and hesitated before going on.  
  
"What do you suppose he'll do when we get to Viridian?" she asked, causing everyone to stare at her in confusion.  
  
"Why do you ask that, Mist?" Jessie inquired.  
  
Misty shrugged. "I'm worried about what's going to happen" she replied with a slight tremble in her voice.  
  
"Misty, try not to dwell on it, it'll only make you upset" Ash advised wisely.  
  
"Of course it'll make me upset, it already has! Ever since I figured out this route thing, which was only two days ago, I've thought of nothing but Viridian. Is he just gonna blow all our brains out, or is he gonna tease us by kidnapping one of us, or...or..." Misty's breath went short at the thought of it and she tightly clutched onto Ash's arm.  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't get you, I've promised you and myself and him that" Ash said as he steadied his wife up.  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about" she shook her head. "It's you."  
  
Brock, James and Jessie smiled in amazement at this couple who had, almost, beaten all the odds and come out so in love that were risking their lives for the other.  
  
Ash smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to worry about me, okay? You worry about yourself and the world's future Pokemon Master and we'll get outta this."   
  
Misty nodded, but trailed behind the group. Her mind was crammed to the brim with thoughts and her husband's reassurances couldn't soothe her. She simply followed without complaint, she didn't want to send anyone into a panic over her, especially Ash.  
  
They stopped for a brief break with about three hours hiking to go, and they all noticed Brock staring at the map with a frown.  
  
"Hey Brocko, everything okay?" Ash asked.  
  
Brock scratched his head. "Well, uh...there seems to be something wrong with this map" he stammered.  
  
"We're lost, aren't we?" James asked rhetorically. Brock hesitated and slowly nodded, sending Jessie off her rocker.  
  
"Oh good one, now what the hell do we do? I most certainly do not want to turn up at Fuschia Gym with a decapitated Iya!" she yelled. Misty went pale at the thought and James quickly covered Jessie's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Jess please, we'll think of something, we didn't need that much detail" he sighed.   
  
Jessie struggled free of James' grip and glared at Brock. "Hey, I've thought of something...how about we take the map off Mr. Pokemon Breeder and give it to someone with a sense of direction?" she said sarcastically, angrily swiping the map off Brock.  
  
"Oh yeah Jess, and what are you gonna do, drop our location to Giovanni by, ahem, accident?" Brock yelled.  
  
Jessie's eyes went wide and she scowled. "Are you implying that I knew about that bug?"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the redhead may not be so blonde as we once suspected!" Brock shouted grandly, sitting down on a rock in exasperation.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"GUYS, CHILL!" Ash yelled at the two of them. "You two are acting like we would eight years ago. Come on, I know this is frustrating but there's gotta be a way out..." He looked over the map with Jessie. "So where are we, around here? We're about three hours away, heading south, so if we stick to this trail here we should be home free."  
  
James shrugged. "Then why were you saying we were lost?" he asked Brock.  
  
"Because we're on the wrong trail. We've gotta go onto that trail on the left" Ash pointed out. They all nodded in agreement and Brock stood up.  
  
"On that encouraging note, are we ready to get back into it?" he asked. They nodded again and started hiking along the new path.  
  
Three hours later they were crossing the border into the seaside city of Fuschia, which seemed so peacful in comparison to everywhere else they had been. Misty looked out to the ocean wistfully, wishing she could escape from this for a couple of hours.  
  
The gym was still half an hour away, but they decided to keep trekking along without checking in their bags at the Pokemon Center. They knew they had precious time to get to Iya, God only knew what kind of mark Giovanni had made there by now.  
  
They walked into the gym, the girls hiding behind the guys in an effort to avoid witnessing any more brutally savaged bodies.  
  
"Iyaaaaa" Ash yelled. The deja vu hit them all as they got no response. "Shit" he muttered.   
  
"No, not again..." Misty whispered. They were all relieved when they heard footsteps approaching to the main entrance and then prayed that they were hers.  
  
"Can I help you?" Standing in front of them was Iya, Koga's sister, still in the same pink outfit she had had when they had last seen her.  
  
"Don't you recognise us?" Ash asked with a grin.  
  
Iya paused, examining the group before her. "Ohhh, you were the kid with the Charmander, um...forgive the rudeness, but I've totally forgotten your name" she said honestly.  
  
Ash laughed. "No problem. I'm Ash, this is Jessie, James..."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember, you're Brock" Iya said, pointing at a drooling Brock.  
  
"She remembers me..." he sighed as she totally ignored his hopeful expressions.  
  
"And you...you were the one with that amazing Pysduck" Iya recalled with a smile.  
  
"Misty. My wife" Ash introduced proudly. He still made her blush every time he said that, and today was no exception. She smiled weakly at the shocked face of Iya.  
  
"Wow, congratulations you guys, that's the sort of thing you hear with high school sweethearts!" she laughed. Ash and Misty both smiled at the comment.  
  
"Hey Iya, have you had anything in the mail, any letters, any nuisance phonecalls, stuff like that?" James asked, remembering the task at hand.  
  
Iya thought for a moment and slowly shook her head. "Not that I can recall, no."  
  
The group looked at each other nervously. "Maybe we got the wrong place" Jessie said worridly.  
  
Ash shook his head. "It can't be, the route we worked out fits perfectly. It would be too uncanny if it didn't work now" he replied.  
  
Iya raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. She directed a gaze to Jessie and James and her eyes flew open at a sudden realisation. "Woah, wait a minute, weren't you two the ones who tried to steal my brother's Electrode? With that talking Meowth" she added, sending Jessie and James to go quiet.  
  
"Meowth..." Jessie whispered, her eyes filling up with tears.   
  
"They were a part of Team Rocket, but they're not anymore, they're on our side" Brock supplied, finally snapping out of his "Oh-my-God-there's-a-pretty-girl-in- front-of-me" mode.  
  
"Why do they need to be on your side?" Iya asked.  
  
Ash bit his lip and Misty grasped his hand. "Well, to put it simply, there is someone out there trying to ruin our lives and without these two we wouldn't be able to do anything about it" he explained.  
  
"Wow. Come and sit down in the lounge, have a coffee or something" Iya politly invited them. She guided them through a short series of invisible walls and they quickly made it to the lounge, where a Venonat was sleeping on the main couch.  
  
"Venonat, you lazy thing, get off there and make room for our guests" Iya said. The Venonat immediatly jumped off the couch and stood up.  
  
"That's okay, we can sit somewhere else" Misty offered, but Venonat had already moved, so she shrugged and sat herself down on the three-seater.  
  
"What do you guys have to drink? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" Iya asked, a tray of drinks already on the table.   
  
"I could really go for some prune juice" Misty spoke up. The others looked at her in disgust, but Iya was only too happy to pour her some.   
  
"Prune juice? Are you crazy?" Ash asked quietly.  
  
"I feel like it, okay? I'm thirsty and to quench my thirst I would adore some prune juice" Misty explained more scientifically. Ash shrugged and figured she was getting to the stage of weird cravings. He figured she'd be asking for carrot topped pizza soon or something equally absurd, and made no objection at this point.  
  
The rest opted for coffee and they all started chatting pleasantly, as though they had forgotten why they were there in the first place. Ash sipped the last of his coffee and decided to ask Iya a question that had been niggling at his brain since they arrived.  
  
"Iya, would you mind if we stayed here for tonight?" he asked suddenly, causing the others to look at him in surprise.  
  
"Ash! Don't be so rude!" Misty exclaimed. "You can't just bombard someone to let you stay!"  
  
"I'm worried about a midnight ambush" Ash whispered back. Misty's eyes went wide and she nodded in understanding. He turned back to Iya. "I mean, we hate to intrude, but we can't even afford a night at a Pokemon Center right now" he lied.  
  
"Sure thing, it's no problem. There's heaps of spare rooms here, you can take your pick" Iya said warmly.   
  
"Thankyou very much" Ash said politly. She stood up with the others and showed them all the different rooms. After about two minutes the gym phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.  
  
Ash opened the door to one of the rooms they had been shown, which had a bunk bed and one single bed. He flung his bag on the single bed and looked at the group. "Okay, here's how this is gonna work. The guys will stay here, you two" he pointed to Misty and Jessie, "will sleep four doors down" he announced.  
  
"What? Ash, why?" Misty asked.  
  
"Because if...if something happens tonight at least we won't be in one big group. They'd find us first and that would give you two time to escape" Ash explained quietly, hoping to avoid any sort of bugs they could have been carrying.   
  
"How do you know they would find you first?" Jessie asked skeptically.  
  
"Because I'm going to leave my bag outside the door" Ash said.  
  
"Ash, isn't that kinda like asking for them to come and get you?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash nodded. "It sure is. But I'll be ready, and so will you and James. It's better then them getting to Iya. And besides, you never know, maybe this lovely lady here did screw up the routes and we're in the wrong place so we might not get attacked tonight" he added.  
  
The others nodded as Iya returned. "Just a trainer wanting to schedule a battle tomorrow. I can't believe kids actually schedule their battles now, it's too precise" she laughed. "Have you sorted out your rooms?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, Mist and Jessie will be four doors down from us. We're just getting sorted now" Brock explained.  
  
"Great. Well in that case, I'll leave you to it and I'll get dinner started. Nothing fancy sorry, it's just hamburgers" Iya said.  
  
Ash's eyes lit up. Hamburgers were still his favourite. "Hamburgers are fine" he said with an eager smile. Iya nodded and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow guys, it's 5:30. This day kinda flew past us, didn't it?" James observed.  
  
"Yeah, it did. But man, I am beat" Brock confessed for the first time, flopping onto the bottom bunk.  
  
"Woo-hoo, I get top!" James exclaimed. The others sighed and Misty discreetly spoke to Ash.  
  
"Hate to be a wet blanket, but if you can, try not to get that bag stolen. It's your second one" she pointed out, reminding him of the other one they had left behind at their first and last hotel when it had been attacked.   
  
Ash smiled. "I'll try. And you are never a wet blanket, don't talk like that" he gently scolded. He gave her a quick kiss to her forehead and took her hand. "Shall we go see if those hamburgers are ready?"  
  
Misty sighed. "She probably only just got to the kitchen, Ash. Give her a minute."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I haven't had burgers in sooo long" Ash whined, but no one could blame him. They had been living off canned food for the last couple of weeks and the thought of a real meal made them all a bit more famished then they usually would be.  
  
"So what are we gonna do if nothing happens tonight?" Jessie asked, causing everyone to go into a serious thinking mode.   
  
"Um...I suppose we just...go" Ash said.  
  
"Go? Go where?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash shrugged. "If nothing's happening here then I suppose we just keep going to Viridian" he said uneasily. "But for now we just wait and see, okay? We stick it out tonight, keep an eye on Iya and figure something out tomorrow." The group nodded and walked toward the kitchen, wanting to help Iya out for being so hospitable.  
  
Three hours later, after a hearty meal and even more catching up, the group decided to turn in for the night, claiming fatigue was overtaking them. Iya also went to bed early, warily realising she had three battles in a row the next day.  
  
Misty and Jessie grabbed their bags that were still in the guys room and said their goodnights, Misty especially cautioning to Ash to be careful, and they made their silent journey four doors down.  
  
Jessie knew that Misty was concerned about Ash's plan and she put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about him, Misty. He has a gun, he has skills, he's got Brock and James for backup, and he's done this a million times before and he's always got through."  
  
Misty smiled warily at Jessie. "What do they say about there being a first time for everything?"   
  
"Screw what they say, this is Ash Ketchum we're talking about" Jessie grinned as she opened the door.  
  
"He's not invincible, Jess. He's just Ash" Misty said sadly. "And I kinda get the feeling he's forgotten that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked with a puzzled frown, setting her bag down on a single bed.  
  
Misty sighed. "He thinks this whole Viridian thing is gonna be cake, that Giovanni will be easy, but...he seems to have forgotten that he's only a boy from Pallet Town with a gun. A gun makes no difference to him, he's the same Ash I met eight years ago." She tried to explain her fears as best she could, but she was finding it difficult.  
  
"You might be surprised, Mist. You've obviously done wonders for him in the last two years. He's grown up so much" Jessie said.  
  
"Maybe" Misty said with a tinge of doubt in her voice. She sighed again and crawled into bed, desperatly trying to push out all thoughts of Viridian from her head.  
  
It was 1:30 in the morning when James woke up with a start. He could've sworn he had felt something cool on his neck, and soon found out that he hadn't been dreaming. An evil face was peering down on him with a gun held to his neck. He drew in a quick breath at the sight.  
  
"Okay, where is she?" the henchman asked.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" James asked back.  
  
"You know damn well who I'm talking about. Don't beat around the bush. We've got men all over this gym, so don't even think about lying or escaping either" the henchman warned.  
  
At this, Ash woke up and froze at the scene. Brock also stirred as Ash began to speak. "What do you want, asshole?" he asked, feeling under his pillow for his revolver.  
  
The henchman spun around to face him. "Well Ketchum, you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, leaving your bag outside your room was kind of a, ahem, dead giveaway" he grinned.  
  
Ash glared. "Where's the rest of you?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Oh, here there and everywhere, wandering round, enjoying the place..." the henchman said vaguely.  
  
"How did you get through the mirrors?" Brock inquired, finally speaking up.  
  
"We have our ways. But for now we have a much bigger target..." His voice stopped as his walkie talkie made a beeping sound.  
  
"All rocket members, we found her. South end of the house. Bring any Ketchums you find." The short message ended and Ash suddenly feared greatly for Misty.  
  
The henchman smiled. "Right kid, you're coming with me" he announced, pointing a gun in Ash's direction. Ash almost had a mad desire to go with him, just to make sure Misty was alright, but he knew that it was almost a suicidal attempt.  
  
"Don't think so" Ash replied, and with that remark, opened fire on the cocky henchman. The bullets penetrated his flesh and Brock grabbed his gun as it flew out of his hands.  
  
"Should I grab my gun?" James asked hopefully. Ash and Brock looked at each other in doubt, but knew that it would probably be best if he did. They nodded and James happily dragged it out of his bag.   
  
The three guys ran down the hall, lucky not to run into any Team Rocket members on the way, and they all burst into the girls bedroom.  
  
Misty and Jessie instantly woke up from the noise and rubbed their eyes. "Ash? What's going on?" Misty asked, already guessing the answer.  
  
He sat next to her on her bed and spoke in hurried but hushed tones. "The gym is under attack. I think they've got Iya, so we've gotta get outta here" he said, loading his pistol.  
  
Jessie sighed and got out of bed, grabbing her gun on the way. "So much for my beauty sleep..." she mumbled, loading the weapon.  
  
Brock heard footsteps down the hall and gasped. "Guys, there are men all over the hallway now. There's no way we're gonna be able to escape that way" he whispered.  
  
James spotted something on the ceiling and grinned. "Don't worry Brocko, there's an escape route ready for us right here." He jumped on top of Misty's bed and opened up an air vent, to which everyone sighed with relief at him finding an escape route.  
  
He clambered through it and urged the others to follow him. They all made it to the dark, narrow passageway and shut the vent again just as a henchman walked into the room. They all held their breath, fearing the worst, watching the henchman shine his torch in almost the entire space of the room.   
  
He finally left, and they all quietly sighed. "Okay, now what?" Jessie asked. "Where's Iya's room?"  
  
Ash thought hard. "Wait, that guy on the walkie talkie, he said something about south" he recalled.  
  
"South, south...well, where are we now?" Brock asked.  
  
"Who would've thought this thing would come in handy?" Ash muttered, pulling a compass out of his pocket.  
  
"You went to bed with a compass in your pocket?" Misty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I went to sleep with my jacket on and it was still in the pocket...anyway, south is this way, so let's go." Ash pointed down the passageway and James lead the way. They all crawled as quietly as they could, not wanting to disturb any of the activity going on downstairs.  
  
Four minutes of crawling resulted in five pairs of sore knees, but successful entry to Iya's room...well, it was entry from above, but entry nonetheless. They all silently watched as Iya was gagged and tied to a chair, desperatly trying to escape, and Misty felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Ash, we gotta do something" she whispered.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do, Mist? We haven't got any sort of strategy sorted out" Ash replied.  
  
"Can't we just go down there and blow their brains out?" Misty asked hopefully.  
  
"Me, Jess, James and Brock will. You can stay here" Ash said quietly.  
  
"What?!" Misty gasped. "No way, I'm going with you" she protested.  
  
"There are a lot of henchman down there, Misty" Ash warned. "Even if you don't get shot, the stress could be a lot on the baby" he pointed out.  
  
"I've been through this, I can handle it" Misty said confidentally. Ash looked at her doubtfully but she only nodded in response.  
  
"Fine, but keep out of the way as much as possible" he cautioned. Misty nodded, not caring that her husband sounded like he was talking to a toddler. She couldn't have beared to stay up there while he went about shooting random people and possibly getting shot in the process.  
  
There were about twenty henchmen in the huge room, and another dozen walked in as news got around that Iya had been found.  
  
"No Ketchums?" one asked. The others all shook their heads.  
  
"We've searched every room. They must not be here" another replied. The first one sighed and smiled wickedly, loading a pistol.  
  
"Well, they're gonna be in for a shock when they finally do decide to grace us with their presence" he said, aiming the pistol at Iya's head. She tried to scream, but the gag restricted her voice, and Venonat had been shot with a tranquiliser to keep it out of the way.  
  
It was at this point the five friends jumped through the air vent, Ash going first and landing on top of another henchman. He knocked him out with the metal of his gun and swiftly stood up and started taking out others with bullets.  
  
The others were doing the same, and all around the room bullets flew and rebounded and penetrated henchmen's flesh. Misty took out a couple of people, but not before being nearly strangled to death by one of the men. She had nearly passed out before Brock came and hit him over the head with his gun, causing him to collapse completly.  
  
Misty then went to work trying to untie a panicking Iya as most of the henchmen fell to the floor. She finally finished her task and spoke to Iya quickly.  
  
"Okay, we're getting you out of here now, if we say run, you run, okay?" she instructed, sounding very military and leader-like. Iya could only nod and crouched on the floor with Misty, trying to avoid the now ceasing bullets.  
  
Ash was still going at it with one guy, who seemed invincible. "God, you're harder to kill then a tick!" he yelled, his gun now out of ammo. The henchman grinned and pulled away his jacket to reveal a bulletproof vest. "Oh shit, I should've known" Ash scolded himself. The henchman raised a gun and fired as the others all ducked.   
  
Misty grabbed Iya's hand and yelled, "RUN!" The group ran as fast as they could, avoiding the oncoming bullets from the last henchman, until finally James let his gun loose and took out the final one. The others ran outside, totally out of breath and absorbing the shock that was hitting them.  
  
"Where's James?" Jessie asked immediatly. No one could answer, but he appeared in front of them with his gun, grinning proudly, but sensing the others shock.  
  
"That was too close for comfort" he commented.  
  
"Tell me about it. What was that all about, anyway?" Iya asked. Ash shook his head.  
  
"You don't wanna know. You'll be safer if you take a vacation somewhere, right now" he suggested, the same strategy they had used on Misty's sisters.  
  
Iya was visibly trembling and tears were spilling over her cheeks. "A vacation? Why do they want me, Ash?"  
  
Ash looked back at the building that was now silent. "I honestly don't know" he replied quietly. He turned to Misty and shook his head. "Do you have any idea how close you were to being shot?"  
  
"I could say the same for you" she snapped back. "You knew how dangerous that was, Ash. But you went in there without even bothering to check your ammo? You know we've got more than enough to take out 100 at a time!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on Mist, what do you know? You don't know anything about guns, you have no idea what kind of risk you're putting yourself at right now!" Ash argued back.  
  
"At least I'm thinking straight! Can't you just stop pretending you're the tough guy and remember that you're Ash Ketchum, from Pallet, not the world's next Hercules. This guy is powerful, he knows how to get to you! Be true to yourself, for God's sake!" Misty yelled. "If you go to Viridian you know you're not going to come back alive!"  
  
"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, Mist. I'm sooo assured right now" Ash said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Misty warned. "I only come around here to look out for you, but all you seem to do is ignore the fact that yes, you can die doing this."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Ash shot back. He sighed as he noticed Misty breaking down into tears. "Aw come on, we shouldn't fight like this. There's no point. We're both riding incredibly high risks here, I just don't wanna see you die in front of my eyes" he said, holding her close.  
  
Misty nodded, sobbing into his shoulder. "Please just look out for yourself once in a while, and forget about me" she pleaded.   
  
Ash smiled. "Misty, you're not easy to forget." At this statement Misty smiled back and they shared a soft kiss, oblivious to the rest of the group looking on.  
  
"Um, hate to break this up, but where the hell are we going to stay now?" Jessie asked.  
  
Ash broke the kiss and realised what she had said. "Hm, didn't think about that...does anyone here honestly think they're gonna get any sleep now?" he asked, getting a response of head shakes. "Well, neither do I. Let's just stay in the house and keep watch for now and we'll figure something out when we settle down from this." They all agreed and slowly walked back into the house.  
  
They sat in the same lounge they had had their first catch up in, and although they showed increasing signs of fatigue, they all kept their eyes open in fear. Misty was finally the first to doze off at about 7:30, and it didn't take long for Brock and Iya to follow. Ash smiled as he laid her down in her bed, grateful that she was now getting a bit of a rest.  
  
They were all aware of the fact that the dead Team Rocket henchmen were still lying around Iya's bedroom, but felt they could do nothing about it. They decided to let the police deal with it, since Iya had insisted they come and check it out. They had never called in the police, they didn't think it would help in any major way.   
  
By 12:30 the police had arrived, checked out the house, removed the bodies and commended the group on its bravery and skill. As one officer gave them his best wishes and guided the other officers out, Misty finally stirred awake.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked as she sat up, watching the police leave.  
  
"Nothing, they're just removing wasted carnage" James explained. Misty understood and nodded. They were all in her and Jessie's room, contemplating their next move.  
  
"Well, we all know what's after this one..." Brock muttered reluctantly.  
  
"Viridian" Ash said with a blank face. The news certainly wasn't cheering, that after all this work, all this struggle, they were only halfway there. They had taken out numerous henchmen, but that was nothing compared to what faced them in Viridian City.  
  
"Should we stay another night in case Iya gets targeted again?" Jessie suggested.  
  
James shook his head. "No, she's leaving today, off to Celadon City. Apparently she's friends with Erica, so they're going to have a catch-up until all this is over." He repeated the details Iya had told him earlier. She would be leaving at two o'clock, which left her an hour and a half to tidy the gym and get packed.  
  
"Well she's been so understanding through all this, I'm going to help her" Misty volunteered, standing up. They all agreed this was a good way of showing their gratitude for her hospitablity, so they followed her out to the kitchen.  
  
An hour later, the gym was spotless. It reminded Misty of the many times she had cleaned frantically for the League inspector, one time in particular...  
  
"Thankyou guys so much for helping" Iya said in an exhausted tone. They smiled in reply, helping her with her bags and their own. She finally locked the door and sighed. "Please be careful, guys."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about us" Ash grinned, forcing all his fear and nervousness down as best he could. A cab pulled up beside the group and Iya climbed in with a final, weary smile to all of them, and the cab pulled her away into, safety.  
  
They all turned to each other with the same fear in their eyes, even though the burden of the whole thing had been placed on Ash.  
  
"It'll take us about three days to get to Viridian City, so...do you wanna start now?" Brock asked Ash carefully. Ash nodded, but inside he screamed, OF COURSE I DON'T WANNA START NOW!   
  
The forest they approached was thick and dark, and Jessie was keeping a careful eye on Brock's navigations.   
  
Night settled in faster then they would've usually preferred, it always delayed their travelling. But today it was different. Today the delay was almost welcomed, and they snuggled into their sleeping bags.  
  
Misty looked up at the sky through the towering trees. She knew Ash was still awake, but she also knew he wanted to think things through. She sighed at the stars, gleaming brightly as though it was all bright and bubbly in the world. But Misty knew better. In three days, everyone would know.  
  
AN: One word: REVIEW! More soon! 


	18. Canyon Controversy

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: Chapter 17 is here! Sorry about the wait, both of us have been very busy! It's just a shame that now I'm on holidays and Graham has gone back to college! Grrr! But we'll get this done by October 1st! This is Graham's chapter, look out for the next one soon!  
  
  
The nightmare came early that night. Realistically, it was tucked away in the back of his mind, and he knew it would. But this seemed so real, so scary; he began to get lost within it. Ash viewed the scene before him once again as his eyes went wide with both fear and shock. There in front of him was Giovanni, standing over the lifeless bodies of his three friends.   
  
"Well, you put up a pretty good fight my son, but all good things must come to an end" he said to him in an evil and harsh tone. Ash looked at him with a look of pure hatred on his face.   
  
"So why don't ya kill me and get it over with!!" he shouted angrily as numerous rocket guards restrained him. Giovanni smirked.  
  
"I intend to, my boy. But in order to end your life I don't have to kill you" he said, and with that gave a sign to another rocket member, who stepped out of the shadows holding Misty at gunpoint.  
  
"I believe this is your life here, isn't it my son?" Ash's eyes went wide with fear.  
  
"NO!! Please take...take me instead" Ash pleaded. Giovanni looked at both options before him and then made his choice.  
  
"Very well. Goodbye my son" he said as he raised the gun to Ash's head. Ash opened his eyes to take one last look at Misty and then wished he hadn't. For as soon as Giovanni saw he had opened them he quickly redirected the gun to her head and fired.  
  
"NO!! MISTY!!!" The nightmare ended with those words coming from Ash's mouth as he shot upright, covered in sweat and breathing hard from the reality of it. Misty instantly awoke and grabbed a hold of him.  
  
"Ash" she said worriedly. Ash swung round, and when he saw Misty he embraced her in a hug he did not want to let go of.  
  
"Mist, thank god...you, the guys...dead...I thought I'd...lost y-you..." he said while choking back sobs. Misty placed her husband's head on her shoulder and laid him back down.  
  
"Sssssh, baby it's ok, it was nothing but a nightmare" she told him in a caring and reassuring tone. Ash looked up from her shoulder and placed a hand on her face.  
  
"I can't lose you" he told her, his voice barely above a whisper. Misty smiled and brought her head down and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds she broke away.  
  
"You won't, I promise you, you won't." And with those reassuring words, sleep overcame them once again.  
  
Misty reawakens a few hours later to find Brock, Jessie and James making the breakfast.  
  
"Morning Misty, did you sleep okay?" Jessie asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I slept okay, but..."  
  
"But...?" James asked.  
  
"Ash did not sleep too good. Guys, I think this whole situation is finally getting to him" Misty explained.  
  
"Well Misty, if my parents and friends dropped like flies the last few weeks like his did, I think it would get to me too" Brock told her. Misty nodded in response to her friend's words.  
  
"I know Brock. But I am scared this will make him vulnerable, and we need him at his best for Viridian" Misty informed her friend.  
  
"Well, you certainly have a lot of confidence in him" Jessie smirked.  
  
"I love him Jess. I love him so much it hurts, and I know when he puts his mind to it there is nothing he can't do" Misty told her with as much pride and care as she could.  
  
"Misty, I know he's had a rough night. but he'll be fine and ready to take on all comers" James tried to tell her with as much confidence as possible.  
  
"I hope you're right Jimmy...I hope you're right." Just then Brock looked up from the stove.  
  
"Ok guys, it's ready. Mist, you might want to wake Ash now" Brock told her. Misty nodded, walked over to Ash and gently nudged him.  
  
"Ash, honey, come on, time to get up...breakfast is ready" she said in a kind caring tone. Ash's eyes slowly opened and they focused on Misty. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, morning Mist, hope I did not freak ya out too much last night" he told her as he got up and placed a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"No, I'm okay but I am worried about you" she told him.   
  
Ash smiled at her. "Don't be, like you said, it was just a nightmare" he informed her. Misty nodded and took her husband in a hug.  
  
"Hey guys, you for pancakes?" James asked as they broke from the hug. Ash turned to James and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good Jimmy." And with that they went over to join their friends for a hearty breakfast.  
  
After the 5 travelling companions had eaten and tidied away their things, we find them back on route to Viridian a few hours later. James and Brock scanned the area around them.  
  
"Guys, do you get the feeling we've been here before?" Brock asked. Jessie and Misty stopped and looked around.   
  
"Hey yeah, it does look familiar" Jessie stated.  
  
"Well it should be, you guys did blow the place sky high a few years back" Ash said, with his comments being directed to Jessie and James. Brock suddenly realised what Ash meant and thus realised where they were.  
  
"Wow, it certainly looks better then the last time I saw it" he smirked.  
  
"Okay Brock, cut the bullshit wise cracks, we are not proud of our past. Where are we?" James demanded.  
  
"Sorry man, just having a laugh, and to answer your question we are in Grandpa Canyon" Brock explained.  
  
"Sorry, did not mean to snap at ya man, we just don't want to be reminded of the past."  
  
"I know how you feel James, the past is like a trip through hell for me" Misty told him.  
  
"Well guys, it was nice to take a trip down memory lane, but we better get a move on" Ash said.  
  
"Yeah, Ash is right we better move it. We are up at a high height and we could be vulnerable to an ambush here" Brock informed them. As soon as he said this, Ash saw something swing towards them. It took a moment for him to realise what it was, then it hit him.  
  
"Holy shit, everybody hit the deck!" he shouted. They immediately compiled with their friend, and the blaster bomb hit the ground with such impact that the nearby rock they dove behind disintegrated and cracked.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" James blurted out in frustration.  
  
"I think it was some kind of blaster bomb" Ash told him.  
  
"Shit, you know what that means. We ain't alone" Jessie blurted out.  
  
"You got that right" came a voice from behind them. The 5 friends swung round to see Gary Oak standing with 20 to 30 Team Rocket henchmen at his side.  
  
"Gary!! What the hell do you want?" Ash shouted in anger.  
  
"Nothing much, Ashy boy...just your wife" he said in a harsh and bitter tone.  
  
"Over my dead body!" he shot back.  
  
"That can be arranged my friend. Attack!"  
  
At the sound of Gary's command the henchmen lunged forward in pursuit of the 5 friends. At the sight of this, the friends assumed battle mode, with Jimmy pulling out his fav toy for all to see. He then let loose numerous shots that took out half a dozen Rocketeers.   
  
"Misty watch your back!" Brock shouted as she ducked and Brock fired a bullet into the chest of a Team Rocket guard sneaking behind her.   
  
"Thanks Brock" she shouted over the gunfire. At this point, Jessie was taking out guys left right and centre, and Gary began to get worried. He gave a sign and a huge blast more powerful than a hyper beam was fired from a rocket launcher of some sorts towards the five friends. The speed and power of the blast was so intense that they had no time to move when it hit.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Misty and Jessie arose slightly bruised, but the guys were nowhere in sight. Just then, Jessie spotted the guys a few feet away.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Jessie screamed as she gestured to Misty about what was going on. For there at the edge of a 50 to 75 foot drop was Brock, trying desperately to hold Ash and James above board so they would not fall.  
  
"I-I can't hold on" Brock shouted.  
  
"You'd better, you squinty eyed freak!" James shouted with a hint of fear in his tone. But it was no use. Brock's grip was becoming weak.  
  
"Brock, take care of Misty for me" Ash told him.  
  
"Forgive me" Brock told his friends while he choked back a sob, and with that he let go. As he did this Misty and Jessie just reached him.  
  
"NO!!" Misty screamed as the sickening thud of both men hitting the ground below was heard.  
  
"We got to get down there!" Jessie screamed, and with that began to climb down the hillside. Misty and Brock just stood there in total shock.  
  
Misty because as far as she knew she had lost her husband. And Brock because of the guilt. He had let everyone down, he had been weak, and to his knowledge he was responsible for the death of his 2 friends.  
  
A/N: Now there's a cliffhanger for ya, hehehe! I'll be starting 18 today, as soon as I find an hour to myself! Look out for it soon! 


	19. Suzy, Wedding Vows and the Arrival

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's 18, this one was done by me, Sarah! Thanks for your reviews and thanks Graham for writing an awesome chapter 17!   
  
Misty and Brock were still standing at the top of the cliff in shock when Jessie reached the bottom where Ash and James had fallen. They couldn't see anything, but Jessie's scream was undeniable. It echoed as loud as the thud was still echoing in Misty's mind.  
  
She finally snapped out of it and, without a word to Brock, carefully began her descent down the cliffside. She couldn't even look at Brock as tears endlessly ran down her cheeks. Ash had had too many brushes with death. Maybe this time he wouldn't be so lucky. Maybe this time their child would be left fatherless, possibly orphaned if Misty didn't survive...  
  
Misty had to pause halfway down to wipe away her tears, they were mercilessly stinging at her eyes. She could still hear Jessie screaming, which couldn't be good news. She resumed climbing and she could now hear Brock approaching at a rapid speed.  
  
"Brock, slow down! You'll fall!" Misty yelled as Brock went past her at a great rate of knots.  
  
Brock didn't reply and reached the bottom 30 seconds before Misty, who sped up her descent at the thought of her fallen husband.  
  
She had to physically lean on Brock for support. She could hardly look at either James or Ash as their bodies lay there, crumpled, broken beyond repair, and she sobbed helplessly into Brock's shoulder.  
  
"Misty...you've gotta let go, I've gotta at least try to help them" Brock said quietly, shock still dominating him.  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough?!" Misty sobbed, drained of all strength, as she pulled away from Brock, her temper flaring in her eyes. Jessie, who had finally stopped screaming, enveloped Misty in a comforting hug so Brock could do anything possible. The two girls stood there, consoling each other, before Brock turned to them with a smile.  
  
"They're alive. Both of them." He almost cried in joy at his own news. "But they need a doctor..."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Misty screamed, visibly shaking.  
  
"How about instead of standing here screaming we do something!" Jessie snapped.  
  
"Good idea. There's a base somewhere round here for all the fossil hunters. Surely they'll have a doctor" Brock informed them. The girls nodded and carefully picked up James, in case he had a back injury, as Brock did the same for Ash.  
  
None of them spoke as they trudged towards the base, but Misty was breathing so heavily Brock and Jessie were both worried she would pass out. All she could think of was the time Ash had been caught in the blast at his house, and when James had accidentally shot him...  
  
They reached the base 10 minutes later, and found the toll of carrying Ash and James overwhelming. As doctors rushed around the injured pair, Jessie and Brock slumped into chairs, exhausted.  
  
Misty had tried to be permitted to go into the room where they had taken Ash and James, but her attempts had failed. She stood outside the closed doors for a minute, staring vacantly at its polished oak exterior. Then she silently leaned against a wall, letting herself slowly slide down it until she hit the floor, where she drew her knees up to her chest and cried a dozen oceans. She wanted to block out the rest of the world by wallowing in her sorrow in her little curled up state.  
  
Her shoulders shook with each sob that escaped, and Brock and Jessie decided to leave her be. She needed to be by herself to accept the fact that she might never see her husband alive again.  
  
It was another two and a half hours before a doctor appeared before them. None of them moved from their intial positions and the doctor cleared his throat to gain their attention, which was successful. Misty leapt up and grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Please tell me he's okay!" she pleaded desperatly. "Please don't let me leave here as a widow and a single mother!" She broke down again and the doctor held her at arm's length.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum, both your husband and James are in comas" he said seriously. The three friends gasped and went noticebly pale. "But as of yet, they are not deep enough to be serious. That's the biggest injury. They both have numerous stitches and James had to have his ankle operated on, which could be a bother for him in the future. But I expect them both to wake up within a week" he informed them.  
  
"Oh God..." Brock muttered, collapsing back into his chair and burying his face in his hands. Misty and Jessie stood there silently, staring at the doctor in disbelief.  
  
"You can see them now if you like" the doctor said, and left for much needed coffee.  
  
"Um, Mist...I might go for a walk, I need to clear my head" Jessie explained.  
  
Misty nodded. "Take this then." She handed Jessie James's machine gun as tears welled up in both their eyes. "It's not impossible for another ambush to happen, even if you're by yourself." Her voice trembled as she spoke, and then she hugged her tight. "God Jess, please be careful...two casualties is more than enough."  
  
Jessie nodded and silently left. She walked around the majestic canyon, her eyes fixed on the ground and her mind being pulled in a thousand directions. She couldn't cry now. It was exhausting, and her eyes felt void of all hydration. She leaned against a huge slab of rock that was seperate from the cliff face, when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Yeah, they fell...no sir, they don't have a very good chance of surviving..."  
  
Gary. Jessie scowled in disgust and gripped the gun tighter. He had proven today just how strong he could be, even without Giovanni at his side. He was on the other side of the rock, and it sounded like he was alone.  
  
Jessie thought of her friends back at the base, and the thought made her calmly walk around the rock, lift her gun, and fire a series of shots into Gary's back. The second in command of Team Rocket didn't even see it coming, and he dropped his cellphone as quickly as his body fell to the ground, obviously severly injured.  
  
Or possibly dead, Jessie silently hoped. The gun fell to her side and she walked back to the base, a little reassured by what she had done.  
  
At the base, Brock was still in the makeshift waiting room while Misty was seeing Ash. Jessie came and sat beside him, exhaling deeply.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Brock" she said reassuringly. "It was Gary."  
  
Brock nodded at her words, took them in, but didn't believe them. "Jess, I-I could've saved them..."  
  
"Don't Brock. Just don't. It's not fair to blame yourself for something that isn't your fault." Jessie shook her head as she spoke, when the front door swung open and Brock jumped back in surprise. He instantly recognised her, and she obviously recognised him.  
  
"Brock...wow, it's been a while." Suzy from Scissors Street, Celadon City, approached him with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, it...it sure h-has" Brock stammered. She wasn't the famous Pokemon Breeder she once was, but Brock still looked up to her and idolised her as he did seven years ago.  
  
Suzy's gaze fell upon Jessie and she scowled. "Yes, you were the ones who believed in outer beauty. How's business?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I think you should stop living in the past, sister. Do you see me frilling up Pokemon? No, I don't think you do." Jessie groaned and tilted her head to touch the back of her chair. Rubbing her temples, she muttered to herself about stress and something the other two couldn't pick up.  
  
"Um, so Brock, how's Vulpix? You did take good care of it, right?" Suzy asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course! It's not with me right now, it was getting a check up from Professor Oak when I left Pallet Town" Brock explained, which was the truth. They had all left their Pokemon with Professor Oak. Even Ash had managed to temporarily split with Pikachu.  
  
Suzy sat down beside him. "So why did you leave Pallet? What brings you to Grandpa Canyon?"  
  
Brock sighed. "To make a long story short, there is an organization that is trying to kill us."  
  
Of course, this was not what Suzy expected to hear, and she physically jumped back a little. "What, the mafia, FBI...are you a wanted criminal?" She raised an eyebrow and Brock laughed.  
  
"No no...you remember Team Rocket? Their leader is pissed off that Ash and Misty, who are now married, shut down his Orange Island operation years and years ago. This is his way of revenge." Brock then went on to tell Suzy about the deaths of Michael, Delia, Tracey and Sabrina, and the attempted deaths of all of them.  
  
"And so I...I let go of Ash and James, and now..." Brock's voice became strangled and he hung his head in shame.  
  
"Oh Brock, that wasn't your fault. You did your best to hang on to them, but you wouldn't even be hanging on to them if this Gary character hadn't tried to kill you all in the first place" Suzy pointed out.  
  
Brock nodded, desperatly wanting to change the subject, which he swiftly did. "What brings you here? I know you stopped breeding, but Grandpa Canyon doesn't really hold much for anyone, except fossil collecters."  
  
Suzy shrugged. "I thought I should see something new. I'm on my own tour of the west. I've been to Cerulean, Pallet, and now I'm heading for Viridian. This is just a stop off point for me."  
  
"Yeah, we're heading for Viridian too. Ash is gonna try and take Giovanni down" Brock said solemnly.  
  
"You mean...as in...?"  
  
"Yeah. Bang bang, bye bye daddy" Brock sighed.  
  
"He's gonna kill his own father?!" Suzy asked in astonishment.  
  
"He refuses to call Giovanni his father. Absolutly refuses to. Never ever bring it up around him. His father was Michael Ketchum. Period. I support him though. If I was in his position I would do the same thing" Brock said confidentally.  
  
Suzy nodded. "I see." There was a slight pause before an odd expression came over her face. "Hey, shouldn't Ash and Misty only be 18?"   
  
"They are indeed" Brock confirmed.  
  
"How long have they been married? A month, half a year...?" Suzy guessed.  
  
Brock grinned. "Two years."  
  
"Two years? They got married at sixteen?!" Suzy laughed, unable to believe it. "What a drastic measure. They must be desperatly in love."  
  
"They are" Brock smiled. "Plus it was a complicated situation at Misty's gym. But it's easy to see they got married purely out of love. If it hadn't happened then, it would've happened sooner or later."  
  
Suzy nodded. "That's actually really romantic. I wish it would happen to me. I'm starting to dread a life of being a spinster" she laughed.  
  
Brock laughed with her. "A spinster huh? I highly doubt that."  
  
"Trust me, when you've been through as many failed relationships as I have, it doesn't seem so silly" Suzy said seriously.  
  
Brock decided it was a touchy subject and decided not to impose on it any furthur. Instead he nodded poilitly and turned his head at the sound of the door opening.   
  
Misty slowly walked through, her eyes red rimmed, slightly hiccuping, her whole body shaking. "I...I've never...seen him s-so b-b-beaten up..." She burst into tears again and Brock immediatly hugged her.   
  
"Shhh, Mist it'll be okay, you heard what the doc said" he said gently.   
  
Misty shook her head. "You have no idea how hard it is to believe all that stuff when you see them. Jimmy's foot is all swollen up, and Ash...he's just...totally black and blue..." She pulled away from Brock and noticed Suzy.  
  
"Misty, you remember Suzy?" Brock sort of introduced the two and Misty could only nod as a sort of acknowlodgement.  
  
"I think I need to sit down..." Misty said quietly. Brock nodded and pulled her over to the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"Rest. You need it. I'll check on the guys" Brock said.  
  
"Um, Brock...would you mind if I came with you?" Suzy asked awkwardly.  
  
Brock smiled. "Sure thing. Jess, you coming?"  
  
Jessie nodded and stood up with the other two. "Keep out of trouble, kid" she said mischeviously to Misty. She smiled and watched them walk into the room, feeling the weight of the world sag on her shoulders.  
  
*******  
  
Seven days and six nights without sleep later, Misty finally witnessed the sight she had only dreamt about. She was gently clutching Ash's hand, listening to the beeping machines echoing through the room, half-talking to James, who had woken up two days earlier. His ankle was not as swollen, but he found it difficult to walk on.  
  
"Mist...where are the others?" James asked quietly.  
  
"They went to get you soup. Now get some rest, you've been over-exerting yourself" Misty smiled.  
  
James laughed haughtily. "Yeah, I walked to the bathroom, I'm exhausted" he said sarcastically. Realistically, he was recovering faster than anyone had predicted, and was yearning to walk furthur and more often then when nature called.  
  
Misty grinned and turned back to Ash. "Well honey, it's been a week...I miss you like you wouldn't believe. It would be nice if you could move your hand, say something, open your eyes just once...please Ash..." She whispered the last sentance and was on the verge of tears yet again. She longed to look into his chocolate brown eyes, to see those eyes dance and laugh once more.  
  
At first, she didn't even notice it. But suddenly, her hand had a static like feeling in it, and she turned her gaze to her hand. His fingers, were they...moving? Had he heard her?  
  
"Oh my God..." she whispered.  
  
"What?" James asked worridly. At this point the others, including Suzy who had stuck around to see the outcome of the two guys, walked in and witnessed what was going on.  
  
"He moved his fingers! I felt them, I SAW them move!" Misty yelled happily, grasping tighter onto Ash's hand as the others crowded round. "C'mon Ash, do it again, I need to prove it to everyone else."  
  
Again, his fingers undeniably moved, and a cheer of relief and excitement went up around the room. Misty just sat there, smiling proudly at her husband, kissing his fingers one by one.  
  
It only took another minute for his eyes to open, and an even bigger cheer was exerted, bringing doctors and nurses rushing to the room.   
  
"Ash baby...God, I missed you..." Misty whispered as she fiercly hugged him, while not trying to hurt him any furthur than he already was.  
  
Ash smiled and weakly hugged his wife back. "I missed you more. It's good to be back." They were all shocked, and relieved, to find his voice at its normal pitch and tone, which could mean a quicker recovery.  
  
Misty finally let go, gratefully kissing his face all over, not letting anyone else have a slight look in. Finally the doctor insisted he had to look Ash over, and Misty reluctantly fell back into her chair. She couldn't stop smiling.  
  
The doctor confirmed that most of the recovery had taken place while Ash was in the coma, and that there was no long-term damage to his system. "In fact" the doctor said proudly, "I believe Mr. Ketchum will be free to go in a couple of days."  
  
"I can't wait a couple of days" Ash insisted. "I have to go now." Obviously the fall had not erased his memory.  
  
Misty shook her head. "You do what the doctor says, okay? A couple of days won't kill you, you've been out of it for a week" she reminded him.  
  
"A week?!" Ash asked, amazed. They all nodded, and it was at this point he noticed Suzy. "Heyyy, Suzy, long time no see!" he exclaimed.  
  
She smiled shyly. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Have you joined us?" Ash asked in interest.  
  
Suzy looked taken back. She turned to Brock. "Well, I don't think so..."  
  
"You said you were on your way to Viridian" Brock reminded her. "Why not come with us?"  
  
"Cause I might get killed in the process" Suzy grinned mischeviously. "You guys are all playing a very dangerous game."  
  
"Yeah, but none of us have died" James pointed out.   
  
"C'mon, come with us! You can witness Ash kick Giovanni's ass!" Brock said enthusiastically.  
  
Suzy laughed. "Well, it would be nice to have company...oh, but I don't want to impose on you all."  
  
"Don't be silly! You're more than welcome to join us if you hate Team Rocket!" Ash insisted.   
  
"Um...okay then" Suzy meekly, but happily, replied.  
  
Three days later, a plan was sorted. Suzy had been driving along her tour of the west, so her car was still avaliable to drive up to Viridian. They all piled into the station wagon, temporarily forgetting the task at hand as they sang, or rather yelled, to old tunes they all knew.  
  
Two hours and many laughs and insults about singing later, the station wagon pulled up in the centre of Viridian City and the mood immediatly went sombre. Ash gulped and Misty grasped his hand tighter.   
  
"Ash, maybe we should just wait another week, three days, something like that..." Misty feebly suggested.  
  
Ash shook his head. "No Mist. This has to be done now." Without another word he made himself the first to get out of the car, and quietly took in his surroundings as the others followed him. Would this be the last time he ever saw the light of day again?  
  
Misty walked up beside him and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. "I love you so much. Please, for God's sake, be careful. Think of your safety before your revenge" she pleaded.  
  
Ash kissed the top of her head. "Where are you all going to go?" he asked.  
  
They all looked surprised. "Ash man, we're coming with you" Brock announced.  
  
"What?" Ash asked, nearly choking on the word. "You can't, it'll be way too dangerous. Besides, you guys have been through enough. This is my battle. I have to face it" he said bravely, inwardly feeling anything but brave.  
  
"No way, we're coming with you" James said solidly. The others nodded in unison. Misty turned her husband's face to meet hers and put her forehead against his.  
  
"Yes, we are coming with you, Ash Ketchum. Something in those wedding vows said to stand side by side in whatever we do. You agreed to those vows, Ash. We both did. And now this is something we have to stand side by side in." Misty paused and took a deep breath. "You realise that if you don't let me come with you, you've broken the wedding vows you took" she quietly pointed out.  
  
This definatly put Ash on the hot spot, and he looked uncomfortably at the others, who were grinning at Misty's wit. "Come on Ash, you don't wanna break your wedding vows, do you?" Jessie smirked.   
  
"But what if y-you...d-d-..." He couldn't say it. He couldn't face up to the thought of losing Misty.  
  
She gently put her arms around the back of his head and silenced him with a long, loving kiss. "Till death do us part" she whispered. "I do, I did, and I always will."   
  
The statement brought tears to Ash's eyes, and he nodded. "Ditto." He smiled through the tears and sighed. "Fine, you can come. You all can. I just hope you know what you're playing with here."  
  
They all nodded, and followed Jessie and James to the old Team Rocket headquarters in the Viridian Gym. It was the same place they had found Tracey so many weeks ago, and they all shuddered at the memory. Except, of course, Suzy, who was noticebly clutching at Brock's hand.  
  
Ash gulped again and kissed his wife's hand, motioning for her and the others to possibly sink back into the shadows. They did as they were mentally told, and Ash yelled out to the apparent empty room.  
  
"Giovanni, it's been weeks. Months, possibly. I've lost count. But I'm here, so let's get it over with so that the best man may win" he yelled in a strong tone.  
  
Out of the shadows on the other side of the room stalked the figure of Giovanni, that evil grin forever imprinted on his face. The butterflies in the six friends' stomachs multiplied at the sight, and three words were calmly spoken by Giovanni that sent chills through them all.  
  
"Welcome, my son."  
  
  
A/N: Oh wow, we've nearly finished! Sorry, the cliffhangers get worse near the end of the story, lol! But watch out for 19, coming very very soon! ^_^ 


	20. The Downfall of the Destroyer

DISCLAIMER: Neither of the authors writing this story own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: It's the big one guys! The one we've been waiting for since...heck, since June? I can't remember. But anyways, sit back, read, enjoy. There's only an epilogue to go now!   
  
The eerie feeling within the gym grew tense and uneasy as the stare down commenced. Then suddenly, as soon as the silence had begun, it was broken just as quickly when Giovanni began to speak.  
  
"My congratulations to you all for lasting this long" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. It was at this point he began to examine the group before him.  
  
"My own son, his wife, a breeder, a couple of blundering idiots who used to be under my employment." He paused.  
  
"All of you have taken out almost all my men, and foiled my plans to end this quickly" he informed them. It was at this point he noticed Suzie and smirked.  
  
"I don't believe I have ever had the pleasure my dear. But whoever you are, let me inform you that you made a mistake by coming here" Giovanni told her. Suzie tightened her grip round Brock's arm. It was at this point James stepped forward.  
  
"Enough of this bullshit! I am going to end this!" He pulled out his machine gun and directed it towards Giovanni.   
  
"Jimmy, no" Ash said as he walked in front of the gun. "The bastard's mine" he said bluntly.  
  
"Well, I believe the necessary small talk is over, delighted to have met and known you all" Giovanni stated, and with that gave a sign, and numerous rocket guards appeared from the roof and doorways of the gym.  
  
"Err, guys, don't look now but I think we're deep in the shit" Jessie said bluntly. The 6 friends looked around as a large number of guards began to surround them. Just as quickly as they surrounded our heroes they hit the floor, holding bullet wounds to both their legs and chest. For our pal Jimmy had fired numerous shots from his toy, as he spinned in a 360-degree turn. Ash looked at James in amazement and smiled.  
  
"Thought that ankle was busted?" James looked at his young friend and smirked.  
  
"Well, it does not hurt to fake it a little, gives ya the element of surprise" he explained. It was at this point the group realised Suzie had nothing to defend herself with. Misty grabbed a gun from an injured guard. She did notice numerous knives, but thought a gun would be best. She walked up to Suzie.  
  
"Here take this" she told her. Suzie's eyes went wide with fear and shock.  
  
"But Misty, I can't..." She was cut off by Misty snapping in her face.  
  
"Godammit Suzie, get a reality check will you sister! We may not leave here alive, and if that is to be, at least go down fighting!" she told her. Suzie was reluctant at first, but then took the gun from Misty's hands and started aiding the guys.  
  
For the next few minutes intense battling went on within the Viridian gym, and once the smoke cleared we find all the rocket forces depleted on the floor ether dead or injured. However, casualties had not gone unseen within the other side. Jessie had a bullet in her right arm and Brock a gun shot wound to his thigh. Giovanni looked across the room in total disbelief.  
  
"What the hell must I do to kill you!!"  
  
"Not much, just stop our bodily functions from working" Brock shouted in a mock tone. Giovanni looked over at Brock and snarled.  
  
"I ALREADY WARNED YOU ABOUT YOUR HUMOUR, BREEDER!!" And with that he fired a random shot that was going straight for Brock's head.  
  
"Brock watch out!!" Ash shouted as he lunged forward and pushed him aside. Unfortunately as he did this, the bullet struck him right through the upper part of the back. Ash hit the ground with a sickening thud as his head began to bleed from the impact.  
  
"Bastard!!" Misty shouted with tears in her eyes. Giovanni looked at her and smiled.  
  
"And now my dear, it's your turn." He pointed the gun at her and was about to fire when he went flying into a near by door, via a tackle from James from behind.  
  
"Okay, let's end this" Brock shouted as he, Suzie, Jessie and James each picked up a knife each. Misty directed the traffic.  
  
"Brock, fire" she shouted. At her command, Brock threw the knife into the right wrist of Giovanni, pinning his right arm to the door.  
  
"Okay Jess, your turn" Misty ordered. And then Jessie did the same, which resulted in has right ankle having a blade through it and his right leg being pinned to the door. Once Suzie and James had done the same, Giovanni was trapped. Pinned against the door with both wrists and ankles bleeding at a very fast and sickening rate. At this time Giovanni's breath was becoming short and weak. Misty turned to her friends.  
  
"Brock give me the gun." Brock was a bit reluctant at first.  
  
"Mist, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Positive" she told him a composed and relaxed tone. Brock continued to hesitate, so James then handed her a gun.  
  
"Go get the bastard, sweetheart" he told his friend. Misty embraced James in a hug. She turned and faced Giovanni. She walked up to him and then proceeded to smack him hard across the face.  
  
"You sick psychotic son of a bitch!" she told him in a harsh and bitter tone. Giovanni looked up and his facial expression turned to that of defeat.  
  
"Get it over with girl, end it" he snapped. Misty walked up to him and smiled. She then placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Bye bye, Daddy." Giovanni looked up in total shock. The last word he ever said was simple and easy to hear.  
  
"Kids." And with that Misty pointed the gun at his head, turned away and fired. The bullet shot through his skull, and the blood print could be seen at the other end of the door where his head was. James walked up to her and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on kid, let's go home." As he said this the building itself began to shake.  
  
"What's happening?" Suzie shouted.  
  
"Shit, the self-destructing mechanism has been activated" Jessie informed them.  
  
"We gotta get the fuck out of here" Brock shouted. "Jimmy, give me a hand with Ash, will ya?"   
  
"Sure" James replied. "Jess, get the girls out of here" he shouted.  
  
"I am not leaving without him" Misty told her friends.  
  
"Misty, please go with the girls, trust us. I promise you, sweetheart, we will get him out" Brock told her. Misty was hesitant at first but did as she was told, and left with the girls.  
  
A few minutes later we find the girls outside the gym, and the gym itself in total ruins.  
  
"Where the hell are they!!" Misty screamed. "They promised!" Just then a voice came as the smoke cleared.   
  
"Hey, a little help here?" James shouted. The girls instantly rushed over, and aided the guys in moving Ash to a safer proximity. Misty then looked down at her husband and saw his eyes were opened. He looked dazed and confused, but his eyes were open never the less.  
  
"What the fuck??" he blurted out in frustration. "What's happened? Where's Giovanni, where is the bastard?" Misty silenced her husband by bringing her lips to his. After a few seconds she broke it and placed a hand on his check.  
  
"Sssh baby, relax. It's over honey, it's over."  
  
A/N: It's over? It ain't over yet! There's still an epilogue I have to write today! My thanks to Graham for writing this chapter, we'll thank all we need to at the end of the epilogue. Look out for it soon! 


	21. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: Neither of the authors writing this story own Pokemon.  
  
A/N: THE EPILOGUE!!! The final chapter in this brilliant story! *sniff* I'll hold back a tear because there is exciting news to be told once you've read this! Enjoy it guys!  
  
EIGHT MONTHS LATER  
Misty lazily ambled around her house, swinging her arms, kicking the carpet, ANYTHING to get this overdue baby moving. Her back was constantly in pain and her stomach had gotten considerably larger over the last couple of months.  
  
She didn't hear a knock at the door as she was walking around. "Misty! Get the door, will ya!" Ash half-yelled, half-laughed from the kitchen. Misty was becoming famous for her frequent daydreaming.  
  
"Sorry hun!" Misty yelled back to her husband as she slowly walked to the door. Her child furiously kicked inside her, as though it wanted out but couldn't intiate it.  
  
Misty smiled at the sensation and opened the door, revealing her expected guests. Brock and Suzie, who had recently become engaged, both bestowed hugs on her huge figure and moved into the kitchen to greet Ash.  
  
Misty was about to close the door when she saw two figures breathlessly running towards the house and let out a squeal of surprise. Jessie and James reached the front door and returned the hugs Misty gave them.  
  
"Guys, you made it! I didn't know if you would or not!" she said in excitement. Jessie and James were also now engaged, their wedding scheduled for the weekend after Brock and Suzie's, and Jessie was wearing her impressive sapphiere and diamond engagement ring.   
  
The whole gang was back together. Of course, they had all kept in touch, but not since the whole ordeal had ended had they all been back together as a group. It had been eight months that had haunted them all with nightmares and bad memories, and they all hoped that this little get together would restore bad memories of the group with good ones.  
  
Misty showed the two into the kitchen, where Ash was babbling away to Brock and Suzie while he cooked a huge pasta dish. His cooking skills had impressed Misty to no end, he certainly hadn't cooked when they were living at the gym. They had been living in their present house for the last 6 months, after returning to Pallet, restoring Ash's old house and then selling it. Neither of them could bear to live there permanantly.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ash exclaimed with a wide grin as Jessie and James entered. "I'd hug ya or something but the pasta is priority at the moment" he explained hurridly as he stirred, added ingrediants and ran about the kitchen grabbing various appliances.  
  
They all laughed at the scene. "Ash, slow down! You're gonna have a hernia!" Misty giggled, amused by his frazzled state.  
  
Ash groaned but continued to work over the stove. "It's nearly done! I just need to pour the sauce and we'll be set for pasta, a la Ash Ketchum!"  
  
"So...who's gonna be first to risk their life with, I mean, TRY Ash's wonderful dish?" Brock asked mischeviously.  
  
"Brock, don't be mean" Suzie playfully scolded, sitting on his lap and not taking her eyes of his.  
  
Misty smiled. Things had turned out better than anyone could've imagined eight months ago. It was at this point that Misty felt a strange sensation in her stomach, running through to her legs. She looked down and saw a puddle of water below her.  
  
She gasped in surprise. This was it. The others, except Ash, had noticed too but didn't say anything. Ash was obviously going to freak out, he was so worried for Misty's life. She still had the 40% chance of not surviving her labour, and it scared him more than Giovanni ever had.  
  
"Uh, Ash..." Misty said quietly, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"Yeah Mist?" Ash asked, eyes not moving from the pot before him.   
  
Misty grinned and pointed at the floor. Ash briefly looked down and shrugged. "A leaky pipe somewhere, I'll get it looked at later."  
  
Misty laughed. "Ash, I'm the leaky pipe and I think I'll be needing to be looked at pretty soon."  
  
"Huh? WHAT?!" Ash whirled around when he realised what she meant. "Your water's broken already?" he asked in what seemed to be a panic.  
  
"Well Ash, this baby is overdue" Misty reminded him.  
  
"Oh God...okay, um..." Ash was forgetting everything they had planned months ago for when this situation would arise. His panic was overtaking his common sense.  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "Ash? Do you mind packing me an overnight bag for a start?" she asked.  
  
Ash nodded. "Right, overnight bag...sit down, and for God's sake be careful" he commanded, and shot down to their bedroom, totally forgetting about the pasta.  
  
Misty sat down, laughing with the others. "What a calm and collective husband you've got on your hands" Jessie commented lightly.  
  
"I know, aren't I lucky?" Misty grinned. Suddenly her grin faded and her face went pale. She doubled over, clutching her stomach and breathing deeply.  
  
"Shit, Misty what's wrong?" James asked as they all started to feel the panic Ash was going through.  
  
Misty finally sat back and took a deep breath. "That was contraction number one, perfectly normal, nothing to worry about" she reassured them. "I shouldn't have another one for a while, thank God. That was a killer" she muttered, still overwhelmed by the pain that had shot through her so suddenly.  
  
Ash emerged two minutes later. Misty seemed to be acting pretty normal for someone who had just started labour. Then another contraction took hold of her and she gritted her teeth, trying to bear out the pain.  
  
Ash grabbed her hand when it finished. "Right, c'mon Misty, hospital, now." He helped her up and lead her out to the car as the others followed. "Are you guys coming?" he asked hopefully.   
  
"Sure man, it's what we've been waiting for all these months!" Brock said. The others nodded and piled into their cars.  
  
Ash started the car when Misty suddenly remembered something. "Ash, did you turn off the oven?"  
  
"Screw it" Ash muttered, readying himself to slam on the accelerator, when Misty pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
  
"Ash, I don't wanna bring this child back to a burned down house! Go and turn the oven off!" she yelled, holding the keys in her hand.  
  
Ash sighed and shot back up again. The others, waiting in excitement in their cars, became puzzled as to why Ash ran into the house and came out 10 seconds later.  
  
"Right, this time" Ash said, snatching the keys off Misty. She smiled, and then found herself lost in another contraction. This only made Ash drive faster to the hospital, nearly running every red light along the way.   
  
By the time they arrived, Misty was sweating and gasping for breath.  
  
"Dammit, the doctor...he told me...it wouldn't be this quick...holy crap!" she exclaimed, clutching her stomach as she got out of the car. Ash hurridly but gently guided her into the hospital.   
  
"My wife is in labour!" Ash shouted, his panic not willing to cease. Misty was deathly pale and obviously in a lot of pain as they wheeled her to the delivery room.   
  
The other 4 had taken much more caution in getting to the hospital, and followed directions from nurses who had seen them wheel Misty in when they arrived 5 minutes later.  
  
Ash was pacing the hallway, and the others embraced him in a group hug. "Ash is gonna be a daddy!" James exclaimed, as the others squealed and cooed.  
  
Ash sighed. "I might end up as a single parent. God, what am I gonna do if she doesn't make it?"  
  
The group went quiet. "Ash, don't talk like that. She's got a much better rate of surival then she has of not making it" Jessie pointed out.   
  
"Has she said anything to you about it?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash smiled. "Nope. The last thing she yelled at me was, 'Why did you do this to me, Ash Ketchum?!'" He laughed at the memory. "So I told her it took two to tango." They all laughed with him, when the door swung open and the doctor slowly walked out.  
  
Ash's heart fell to the floor. He didn't look happy. The room had suddenly gone silent after he had heard Misty screaming for so long. He collapsed on a chair and buried his face in his hands, tears threatning to fall. He knew it. Misty hadn't made it. He should've stopped her from having the kid, but she was so damn stubborn...  
  
"Mr. Ketchum? Your wife wants to see you." The doctor broke into a grin when Ash's head snapped up at the sentance. "She wants to show you your daughter."  
  
Rose. Ash instantly thought of the name they had picked for her so many months ago. He leapt out of his chair, quickly promising the others that they could see her soon. He quietly walked into the room, not liking the silence that surrounded him.  
  
"Ash, is that you?" A quiet voice called out from the other voice of the room and Ash ran over to Misty's bedside, grasping her hand and letting his tears run freely down his face.  
  
"Of course it's me. Are you okay?" he asked worridly.  
  
Misty nodded, then sighed. "I wanted you there. It was awful. It was sooo painful, I couldn't bear it." She softly squeezed his hand. "But it was worth it. We have a daughter" she smiled.  
  
"I know, where is she?" Ash asked eagerly.  
  
Misty pointed to a small incubator that was to be Rose's bed for the night. Ash timidly walked over and caught his first glimpse of his daughter. She was sleeping soundly, after putting her parents through such an ordeal.  
  
"You can hold her if you want" Misty told him.  
  
"I don't wanna wake her" Ash whispered.  
  
Misty shook her head. "You won't wake her. And if you do, well, then you can see that she has her father's eyes."   
  
Ash smiled and gently lifted his daughter into his arms. He could only stare at her with all the love, pride and amazement in the world. She had no idea what she had been through to get here, that she had nearly died alongside her parents in a fight to stop evil.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked in bewilderment for the first time at her father. She had the eyes of Ash, and a small tuft of dark hair was lopsided on her head. Her face was as delicate and smooth as Misty's, and Ash couldn't hold back any tears as he looked at her.  
  
"She's beautiful" he said, bringing her over to Misty, who smiled at the two of them.  
  
"I know. She's still Rose, isn't she?" she asked hopefully. Ash nodded, sat down next to his wife and kissed her tenderly. They had what they had been striving for for so long. A family, a right to settle down without any diabolical plans getting in their way, and a love stronger than any evil force.  
  
"I love you, Misty." The words were few and simple, but they were all Misty wanted to hear, as she and her husband shared a kiss, while their new daughter drifted off to sleep in her father's arms.  
  
  
A/N: Awww, cute! :) Anyways, we wanna take the time to thank all the people who have read this story, there are many, many people who have read and reviewed this! Thankyou so much! And...there is a sequel! It will be starting to be posted within the next week! Look out for it! :) 


End file.
